Real Time
by droogalix
Summary: Mick is in Morocco on a case and Beth is left in London with Josef. Will a night in the arms of others convince Mick and Beth that they really are meant for each other, or will it tear them apart? Mick/OC, Beth/Josef, Mick/Beth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

He smelled them coming before they were off the elevator, calmly logging off the local news website.

"Oh goodie, the lovebirds. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Mick bit. He always did.

"Can I borrow the car, Pops? " Oh no. Look at him. He thinks that's clever. Mick in love was the sappiest man on the planet.

"No. And consider it your very good fortune that I am not your sire. Now, really, it's Saturday night, and theoretically, you should be painting the town red. Pun intended." Beth smiled and Josef focused his attention on her. Wanted to make her squirm a little, just for fun. "She's dressed to kill, Mick, not visit your old friends," never taking his eyes off Beth, who blanched accordingly. Mick never noticed.

"Theoretically, no literally, so should you. What are you doing here?"

"Just finishing up." Mick looked at him and something registered, but made no sense, so…."Is that a bowling shirt, Josef?" Josef rose from his chair, turned slowly around, looked over his shoulder and replied, with a flutter of his eyelashes "It is. And while you're showing so much interest in my garb, do you think these jeans make my ass look big?" Beth thought not, Mick just shook his head, resigned.

"The ladies want to go bowling." They tried, really hard, but burst out laughing. "I know, I know. But I can deny them nothing. It's Alicia's birthday and I promised her whatever party she wanted. And you might be surprised to know that I was Iowa state champ, 1948." The giggles turned to roars. Josef fixed Beth with his gaze, twirled his imaginary moustache. "I am a man of many esoteric talents."

"Iowa! What were you doing in Iowa!" Mick nearly choked through his laughter.

"It's where they held the championships."

"Can we come? Please? I have got to see you in rented shoes. I have to sit down." Chuckling, and wiping a tear form his eye, Mick took a seat. "Bowling" he said under his breath.

"Hey. Vampire here. I heard that. And no, I promised the girls, just us and a very few nice, unattached young men for their pleasure. They'll be here any minute. With my shoes. And ball." Mick slumped on his chair as another round of laughter overtook him. "Own ball……" he gasped.

"Here's Alicia now." The elevator doors opened and sure enough, off stepped one of Josef's beauties . In a black bowling shirt with her name on the pocket. And, Beth noticed as she passed on her way to Josef, "Freshies" and blood tipped-bowling pins on the back. Yes, Josef knew how to throw a party.

Alicia went to Josef. "Snack?" He kissed the offered wrist instead.

"Come, my dear, your minions await you. Catch you two later."

"Can't Mick come? We like Mick", Alicia pouted. Josef rolled his eyes, God help me, "Whatever you wish. It's your party. And you'll get to know Mick's friend, Beth." Alicia's smile sagged for a moment, but one look at Josef and it returned, brighter than ever. Tugging his hand like an anxious child, she pulled Josef toward the elevator, toward the night.

Beth could not believe it. She'd expected to steal a quiet moment with Josef, voice her fears at Mick's curiosity about the sudden death of the paparazzo, get some reassurance and spend the evening trying very hard to get Mick into her bed. Alone. Instead, she sat in a stretch Hummer filled with Josef's stable of Freshies, in matching bowling shirts, no less, drinking champagne and heading for a bowling alley. Where, she suspected, her humiliation would be the thorough and complete.

At least her curiosity might be satisfied. She'd never understood how he kept all these women living happily with him and each other. She'd heard of his legendary loyalty to them, but at first glance, they were just girls and she didn't get it.

"Beth", said Josef from his seat across from her, "They don't all live at my house. Just Alicia, Ashley, Britt, Marena, Trina and Zora. In alphabetical order." She was so obvious, turning her head this way and that, counting.

How did he know? Could he read her mind? And, if so, did he now realize that she was scared and annoyed and horny and just wanted to get home with Mick? Wanted to be close, so close he wouldn't leave if he found out. Mick, who was smiling and chatting with Trina and Britt. While she was forced to listen to an account of Mick's kindness and chivalry from Suze, a part-timer with an Amazon queen body and a doctorate in neurophysiology who clearly thought Beth would help her in her quest to get Mick into _her_ bed. Or at least get him to take a taste.

"Ahhh…Yep, 'fraid so", Josef grinned. Of course, he had absolutely no idea what she was thinking, but figured, rightly, that the odds were she was asking if he could read her mind and he was really beginning to enjoy screwing with her head. One good turn, he thought.

A squeal from Ashley, "We're here!" She was a great girl, with an extremely rare blood type, but Josef would have to remember never to pick an Ashley again. The last one had squealed, too.

Mick helped Beth out of the car, draping an arm around her shoulders. "This should be something. Josef, in public, bowling….Wow." As Beth entered through the door he'd opened, she blinked. Said, "Wow is right." The place was clearly closed to the public. No plastic chairs for Josef's well-mannered bottom. Large, soft couches, slick leather chairs at the score tables. One side of the room set up for some sort of live music, and a DJ spinning what had to be Alicia's favorite tunes, Beth could not imagine Josef enjoying Mariah Carey. Tables of gloriously arranged food, a hot dog stand and tuxedoed waiters carrying trays of delicious looking hors d'oeuvres. And several astoundingly good-looking young men, some of whom were already suckling delicately at the wrists of a very different kind of server.

"This is actually fun", thought Mick as he gestured and screamed "Get back!! Get back!" as he watched Beth's ball head directly for the gutter. Again. He hugged her as she bowed her head in mock humiliation. "Never fear, milady I shall save the team!" He grabbed his ball, knocked over 3 pins and added "Next time."

Josef, of course, was coming very close to throwing a perfect game. Again.

It was great, doing a very mundane human thing, Beth smiling, laughing, dancing when the mood struck her. His heart was so full if her. And Josef, he really loved Josef, too. He was one of the best of them, he loved his girls and his friends and his life and was always protective of everyone he loved. Yea, for the moment, life was really good.

His reverie was broken by Suze, the Amazon "friend" of Josef's who Mick felt had way too much interest in him, who grabbed his hand and said "We're dancing Mick, now", as she dragged him off to that part of the alley and plastered herself to him. Oh boy, another night beating back Suze. He kept looking toward Beth, hoping she'd see his pain and rescue _him _for a change, but he saw she was engaged in what looked like some pretty serious conversation with Josef. What was that about, come on, party over here. Josef sensed him, smiled, and lifted his glass of blood to him.

"Beth, I will not have this conversation here, not tonight. Mick knows nothing and I will do my utmost to keep it that way." Josef was not a happy vamp. He was having fun, he had an unnatural love of parties and maybe Beth's paranoia _was _partly his fault, but now was not the time and Mick was not stupid. " Come to my house Tuesday, dinner at seven. And please, go save Mick before Suze suffocates him. It's not even a ballad anymore. Come on." took Beth's hand and rocked her over to Mick. Josef pouted at Suze, tapped Mick's shoulder and asked, "May I?" Mick looked like he might kiss Josef. "Thanks, Suze," Mick smiled. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Beth, who smiled and nodded and went into his arms. Just that quickly, the music changed to something slow, 40's, romantic. Over Mick's shoulder, she saw Josef whisper something against Suze's cheek, then move to her neck. Eyes change color, fangs extend and then all she saw was the excited smile on Suze's face, and her body reacted.

"Hey baby," Mick growled into her ear as she snuggled closer, "Time to go?" She nodded, afraid to speak, afraid her voice would betray the excitement her body felt. Mick glanced at his watch, habit, and was shocked to find it was 5 a.m.

"Josef, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun", Beth smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for letting us come."

"We'll do it again some time. But not at a bowling alley, I hope. Once every sixty years is plenty for me. Just get our boy back to his freezer safe and sound."

"Thanks, Josef. Listen, let me know if you've got a minute later, there's something I'd like to talk to you about", Mick added. Just then, Alicia came up and wrapped her arms around Josef. "Can we go now? You promised…." Josef turned to Mick with a smile.

"That, my friend, depends entirely upon what the lovely Alicia has planned for me now".

Feedback appreciated, all thanks to those who have.


	2. Chapter 1a

Chapter 1a

Chapter 1a

Josef admired Alicia's perfect bottom as he removed his clothes. She lay prone on her bed; eyes squeezed tightly shut, mouth slack, panting, waiting.

She gasped as she felt his lips touch one ankle, fingers gently, gently, caressing the other. As his lips moved slowly up her sensitive skin to the backs of her knees, nipping, licking, she tried to rise up, turn to face him. He held her down softly, one hand at the small of her back. "This is for you", he whispered against the place where her thigh met her ass. Slowly, too slowly, he worked his way to her center, she trying to move so he'd meet it, now, but his power was too great. Cooing words that spoke of her beauty and his excitement, he slid one hand across her hip, around to her stomach, where he pressed, held that spot below her navel, the seat of life. She felt him lift her slightly as his tongue tasted her burning center, plunged rhythmically as she moaned, louder, and pushed toward him. A groan escaped his lips; he broke contact with that part of her. He pushed himself to his knees, pulling her with him. Holding her hips as he watched himself inch into her, held her struggle to take more, faster, 'til finally he was there, she was screaming his name, writhing. He pulled her back up against his chest, scratched his nails lightly across her breasts, abdomen, and finally, as he felt her contract around him, sunk his teeth into her neck and drank , fire in her loins, her blood, heat everywhere. He held her until she quieted, gently licking her wound, kissing her, then lowered them both to her bed. He'd have to go soon, back to his freezer. They both knew it. Somehow, tonight, he hated that, wanted to feel her soft skin against his, wanted to feel her breath on his neck as he held her. Wanted to feel her _life_. Sorry for his betrayal; he really liked Alicia. Sorry that he now thought of Beth.

He rose, hating that moment when instinctively she'd hold him, just one moment longer. "Happy birthday," he whispered, one last kiss before he turned his back and walked off to the cold. Alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday evening

"Mick, what an excellent time for you to show up. Plenty of room for both of us in here, why don't you join me?" Josef smiled as Nick made his way across the room. Mick sighed as he shook his head.

Josef sat, libertine that he was, in the icy part of the "hot" tub he'd had specially built, licking someone's blood from his lips as he leaned over to take a sip from Marena, who was lolling on the hot side of the tub, mesmerized, awaiting Josef's bite. All of the girls were in with him, looking eager or sated. Mick shook his head.

"Sorry…exactly what is this that I'm interrupting? Cooking dinner before you eat, Josef? That's new." Mick grinned.

"He can't help it, he can't help it," Josef repeated to himself. "Not the interruption you might think. The Nikkei opens in an hour, I've got trouble in Africa. I really must get to work." Wistfully, he licked the wrist from which he'd just fed, and rose from the cold water, naked and smiling. "Please Mick," he gestured toward his ladies, "enjoy yourself while I shower and we'll talk in a few minutes. Oh wait, that's right, you're the vamp who _doesn't _enjoy himself when beautiful women offer fresh hot blood. Maybe you can catch "Murder She Wrote" on the Pension Channel while you wait."

Mick glared, but knew Josef would never stop making that particular point. If he were honest with himself, as he watched the women rise from the steaming water, he'd admit it was getting harder to resist. They were beautiful, willing and frankly, they'd prep him for Beth. Since his very brief stint as a human, he'd rediscovered the joy of food, knew just how fortifying a hot meal was. He had to admit he'd felt much better, and thought fresh blood might be like pot roast, satisfying. Yes, maybe he should…

"Oh my God. You're really considering it."

"Not if Angela's on." He made his way to Josef's study to wait, was there a Pension Channel?, he'd always liked that show.

Josef appeared, fifteen minutes later, suited up and ready for action.

"Why are you dressed like that. You're at home -" Josef rolled his eyes.

"I do not work in my jammies, Mick. It's for me. I have just a short time before both my secretary and my new business manager come through that door, so make it quick, And please, if it's about Beth again, let's just play a hand of poker, shall we?"

"This is definitely not about Beth. It's about Foster. He's been missing for over a week, no trace. I've checked with my usual sources and… nothing. "

"Clearly you didn't call The Cleaner. He's dead. Are we done?"

"How…what did you do?"

"A couple of his pap friends agreed he was dangerous. I think you met them. Are we done?" The door opened and, as predicted, the small cadre of Josef's trusted employees, usually not found in his home on a Sunday night, entered in a blaze of pda's and laptops. Something was up, Josef was in go mode, and Mick knew he wouldn't learn anything about it now.

"Boss? Boss? Yes or no on the Tangier project? Robertson says needs to know now."

Josef refocused his attention. This was trouble. Maybe half a billion dollars worth. He had to go to London, at least. He hated having to leave L.A. Oh, he enjoyed skiing the Andes, catching an exhibit in Tokyo, a concert in Zurich. But he'd orchestrated this life so that business happened in, and from, Los Angeles. Shit. Damn, he'd have to ask Mick's help, too. Damn.

"Tell that bastard he'll know when I tell him."

Mick was mulling over what he'd seen. Josef was not himself. There were hard and fast rules about work and play, and Sunday night was for poker, not that ridiculous tub, at least not before he'd cleaned out a few of his buddies. This was not good. When he stopped his car, he found himself in front of Beth's place. Not where he'd intended to land, but good. He'd love to see her. Maybe she'd like some dinner, or a drive to the beach. His heart was racing. Okay, of course it wasn't, but it felt like that, every time he thought of her. He really loved her. He'd always loved her. He hadn't been able to wait to see what sort of woman she'd become. She was more than he'd ever imagined. Brilliant, beautiful, tough, sweet and completely at ease with him, with what he was. Which should probably tell him that he'd have to deal with the sex thing sooner or later. Later. Right now, he just wanted to see her.

"Mick, I wasn't expecting you." She didn't look good, tense, he thought. This was turning into a hell of a night.

"If it's a bad time…" She hadn't even realized she was still blocking his entrance, "Oh, no, come in." She sat down wearily on her couch. "I'm glad to see you." She tried to smile, but it never reached her eyes. "It's just late, I'm tired. I was going to bed."

"Lost track of time, I'm sorry. I just saw Josef, he told me Foster's dead, he was dealing with the Japanese markets, or something, and I just didn't think." Beth blanched. "Beth, what's the matter?" He tried to hold her, but she her eyes blazed, furious and she pulled away.

"But Josef swore he could keep a secret-"

"What secret?" Shit. Shit. Josef hadn't betrayed her. She'd just blown it.

"I asked him to take care of Foster," she whispered. This was it. "I asked Josef to get rid of him. He had pictures, of you getting hit by that car, I was afraid for you. I wanted to protect you," she held her breath, waited.

"I do not need your protection, nor Josef's" His voice so cold, her breath caught. This was the end, she knew it. "But I guess this means you really are awfully fond of me, " he smiled broadly at her. She grinned like an idiot back at him, threw herself into his arms. He held her, close and tight. Kissed her, and again. "Alright, he said, suddenly uncomfortable, "it is late, I'll call you tomorrow. Ah, today, you know, later." And closed her door behind him.

She was going to kill him.

She did love him, but at times like this, she wondered if he'd been emotionally stunted _before_ he'd become a vampire. He'd left her now? Now? He'd just looked at her as if she were the most glorious woman on earth, eyes brimming tenderness and he'd _left_? What was he, twelve? "I am a woman, _his_ woman," she thought, "drained, frightened, needing and in love and instead of sweeping me into his arms for a night of mind-numbing sex, he kisses me and leaves?" Oh, to hell with it. He was who he was; she'd have him or not.

She'd take a nice long bath, sleep well for the first time in days. But first, she'd call and thank Josef.

He'd sunk into the gloriously perfect seat of the yellow Lamborghini, hoping a drive through the hills would clear his head. He needed to see Mick, needed him to agree to take the job tonight. His phone rang for what had to be the fiftieth time that night, "Josef Kostan." Christ, he was distracted. It was his personal cell, anyone who had this number knew perfectly well who would answer.

"Hi Josef, it's Beth." Beth? "I just wanted to give you the heads up, Mick knows about Foster."

"And he's off flaying himself. Okay, where is he, I'll save him. Oh, wait. If you ask me, he could use a good flaying, and I'm certain it won't kill him." Beth laughed.

"No, he seemed to take it really well. I just wanted to thank you for not telling him about my involvement. I'm really grateful to you. "

"I gave you my word. Trust that. I don't give it lightly, nor to everyone." He smiled to himself. Time to thicken the plot "About dinner Tuesday. Mind if we go out?"

"Josef, there's no need to take me to dinner. I just wanted to discuss strategy, maybe get you to pat my head and say everything would be okay. But now that Mick knows…" Don't cancel, don't cancel.

"I'd still like to have dinner with you. Passport up to date?" He'd be holding his breath, if he had any.

"Passport? How far out is this dinner?" Good girl. That's why he liked her.

"Something's come up, and I'll be in London. So, about 8 or 9,000 miles out. We'll get on my plane tomorrow night and be there early Tuesday. I plan on being there for several days, so you could have some breakfasts and lunches, too, if you so desire."

"London. UK? Yea, okay, I haven't had warm beer with fish and chips for…ever. I mean, I've never had it. Yes. I'd love to have dinner in London." She couldn't hide her excitement, and he was glad he was in his car and didn't have to hide his.

"Pack your brollie, set your watch for Greenwich Mean Time and I'll call you tomorrow with the flight time. Goodnight, Beth."

"Josef, this is so wonderful! What the heck's a brollie?"

"Goodnight Beth." Perfect. Now to get Mick on board.

Josef let himself in. The place was dark, Mick was probably snoring away in his freezer. Figuratively speaking. No. Josef could smell him right here and switched on a light.

"I am not going to ask why you're sitting in the dark sucking A positive through - is that a _straw_? I am tired, it is late, and yes, you could pour me a glass." Mick rose silently, did as he was asked.

"I need to engage your services."

"Engage my services? I'd do anything for you Josef, what do you need?"

"I need to hire you, Mick. This has to be strictly business. I've got a problem in Morocco, but I'm nearly certain it's origin is in London and I am too tired to go into it now, I just need you to agree to get on a plane with me tomorrow and I'll fill you in then." Josef hung his head, suddenly weary.

"When do we leave?"

Josef smiled. "Thanks Mick. You'll know soon how crucial your help is." Josef rose, made his uncharacteristically slow way to the door.

"I'll send a car for you around six. I think. I haven't had them register a flight plan, but I'd like to leave by eight. See you tomorrow."

Grateful to all who take the time to review/email.


	4. Chapter 4

All praise and much gratitude to the incredibly talented Laurelinthe pale, without whom this would be unreadable. Truly.

Monday - twilight

Mick took the metal stairs of Josef's custom 767 two at a time and not just to get out of the still-blazing sun; he'd waited all day to find out why he had been hired. Josef greeted Mick at the door while continuing his conversation, mouthed "one minute", holding up a finger.

"Now. Drop everything. Stop talking to _me_. If I lose one dime on the Shanghai Energy deal, I assure you that you will beg for the relentless water torture the Chinese are so famous for, rather than deal with me."

"Did I sound tough?" Josef asked coyly, throwing his headset aside. "I see you've packed lightly. Good," he continued, eyeing Mick up and down," we'll pretty much have to replace your wardrobe anyway."

"I look fine," Mick replied defensively.

"Of course you do. However, you're not flying coach on this trip. Do you want anything?" Mick shook his head. "Then make yourself at home." With a wave of his hand, Josef dismissed both security and flight crew. When they were alone, Josef began.

"My business interests in Morocco began a couple centuries ago. It has not always been profitable, but I have a mutually beneficial relationship with the royal family and I am a very patient man when I need to be. I've been buying up prime waterfront property in Tangier since the 1840's, through a series of holding companies. My patience, in this case, has proved very worthwhile."

"Spain and Morocco have agreed to build a tunnel between the two countries, and I have begun construction of a luxury resort nearby. Not an easy task in a country that's 99 Sunni, but I understand the culture, and I do so love a challenge." Mick thought that was an understatement. No one loved to win more than Josef.

Josef looked annoyed. "It was going really well, I was dreaming of rolling beautiful women in piles of money. Now, over the last couple of months there's been trouble at the construction site, culminating two deaths. Of the fang variety." Josef stopped.

"So we're heading to London because we're more likely to become suspects in L.A.?" Mick replied.

"No. Firth Winscombe, my European real estate holding company, is overseeing everything. The chief architect, Jon Robertson, has been coordinating operations me, but he's been nothing but trouble for as long as there's been trouble. If I did not like his very willing wife so much, he'd be lounging in a bog. I've had my personal team on it, as well as an army of private investigators, their files are all here, but somehow no one seems capable of solving this. Mick, it's desperate. I need to know whom, I need to know why and I need to know now. I do not want to lose a half billion dollars and therefore I cannot afford to have any more bodies littering my construction site. We're already behind schedule."

"A half billion? Did you just say billion? Josef, I had no idea…."

"Yeah, well, I hope you're not going to think more of me because of it", he laughed. "So, 25,000 a day plus expenses and wardrobe. You in?"

"Josef, I told you I'm on it. You'll owe me one," Mick answered.

"I'll owe you one? I've been covering your sorry vampire ass for fifty years. I think we'd be even."

"I'll start reading the files now." Mick couldn't argue the point.

"Great. However, that's what I've been paying these losers for months and I insist. Deal?" They shook on it, and Josef finally relaxed. "There's an office just down the hall, before the bedroom, on the right. Every file conveniently loaded on this drive." Josef handed him a small black box. "However, you may want to take a deep breath first. I think you'll want to start on the research a little later…" The familiar scent in the air made Mick smile.

"Beth?" Josef rose and stood near the door. Beth rushed in, holding a compact umbrella in front of her like a saber.

"Brollie" she cried in triumph as she threw her arms around Josef's neck, smiling like a kid with a new bike. "I'm so excited! London! I bought a raincoat and Wellies and a tube map….."

"Beth", Josef said as he extracted himself from her grasp, "We're not going to tramp around the Cotswolds, and you certainly won't need to take the tube. I've-"

"Mick? What are you doing here?" She smiled warmly at him, but wondered at this twist.

"I'm working. You?" Leave it to Josef. He couldn't wait to get him alone; he needed to know what was going on here.

"Beth and I are going to dinner together tomorrow." Josef draped an arm around Beth's shoulder. "Since I couldn't be in town to take her, well, I thought I'd bring Muhammad to the mountain."

Mick's eyes blazed. "A date."

"Mick, it's not that kind of date," Beth started, "We-"

Josef cut her off. "Let him stew, Beth. Remember that flaying thing we discussed? Well, this will do," Josef laughed.

Mick relaxed, hoping that, were it an actual date, they'd keep it a secret. But he still wanted to talk to Josef. In private. Just as the pilot announced the impending departure, the flight attendants (two beautiful women and one man that Mick _supposed_ was handsome) came along. Josef sat, and spread his arms to allow his seatbelt to be fastened, grinning at Mick's discomfort as Lisa tired to do the same for Mick. Beth, on the other hand, seemed perfectly comfortable with that bit of assistance from their male counterpart. Mick saw Beth glancing out the window, so he engaged Josef.

"Soon as we're airborne, I'll start on those files. I'll be able to ask what I hope are the right questions before we hit the ground."

"There's no rush, Mick. Enjoy the flight. I intend to." He looked pointedly at Beth, then at Mick's unconsciously clenched fist, and laughed. Shortly after liftoff, Josef said, "Come on, Beth, let Sherlock hit the files. I'll give you the tour."

"I'll take the tour, too, first," added Mick. "I've never seen your new toy, either."

Beth rose, taking in everything, as he opened the sliding door that separated them from the rest of the plane.

"Wow." Mahogany paneled walls, an enormous coach facing some amazingly designed recliners. Beautiful lighting. Art on the walls. ART ON THE WALLS. Of a plane. TV. Big, giant TV. A panoramic window. Bar. A table with antipasti. "This is amazing."

"And we haven't gotten to the bedrooms yet." Josef's eyes flashed to vamp. Beth didn't notice, but Mick sure did. Josef shrugged. "What?", he said to Mick, chuckling.

"Bedrooms? Bed-rooms? I interviewed a Sheikh on his plane once, and, I mean, he had a bedroom, but just one."

"Then he's luckier than I. I sometimes have guests who don't like to share." He smiled at her, and she almost thought it was seductively. Almost, but she couldn't be sure. "Anyway, that one is mine, so this one must be yours." He opened the door, and she entered a small haven of tranquility. If there had been sand and a rake, she'd swear she was in a Zen garden. "Shower's through there -" he pointed at a Shoji screen to his left, "But I hope you'll have some dinner with us before you retire."

"I'm too excited to breathe, let alone sleep. I've always wanted to see London." He closed the door as they made their way back to the main room. "Hey what's in there?" she pointed to a door they'd passed, but she hadn't noticed.

"My office. Mick, you'll be working in there. Sleeping, too, if you want a freezer. Take a look. I'm going to sit down and relax."

It was a miniature of his L.A. office and seemed wired for space travel. Mick sat at the desk, pulled the drive from his pocket, booted up. "Oh, come on Mick, come have dinner with us, or are you tired of watching me eat already?" Beth asked, teasing him.

Mick smiled up at her, and, deciding he was definitely not tired of watching Beth do anything, followed her to the main room and joined her at the table.

"Good evening, ma'am", this gorgeous hunk in an Armani suit smiled at her. The fringe benefits of knowing Josef were getting better and better, Beth thought. "While you may ask any of us to fulfill your needs, I am Owen, your personal attendant on this flight." He handed her a menu, laid a napkin across her lap. "I'll give you a moment." He disappeared, Beth's eyes following him.

Mick was going to strangle Josef. He was sitting right here, right next to her, and this Owen guy had barely acknowledged him. He looked over at Josef, still on the couch, but he was pointedly ignoring Mick. "Oh" thought Mick, "Great, here he comes again" as Owen resumed a position very close to Beth.

"May I bring you a drink?"

"Yes, please, some wine please, red wine."

"And for your entrée? What do you desire?" Owen asked in a voice that was a little too seductive for Mick's taste. Where did Josef get this guy, Central Casting?

Owen waited as Beth thought how long it had been since she'd had her desires filled to order. Maybe she'd order him to carry her back to the bedroom and she'd just show him her desire. Josef laughed as he caught her blush, knew he'd done well choosing Owen as her attendant. And the look on Mick's face was worth half his fortune.

"I'll have the Kobe sirloin. Rare." He gave a little bow and slid silently away. She blushed again as she saw Josef, eyes still smiling at her, take the hand of a stunning redhead and gently offer her the space beside him. "How are all these people gliding?" Beth thought. "I don't glide."

"Mick, Beth, meet Tara, the coordinator of all my flights, a woman I could not live without. Where's Lisa?"

"Mick has her emailing half of L.A.," Tara replied dryly.

"Mick, for God's sake, lighten up. Work can wait, and personal attendants have much more satisfying functions than email." Josef flipped a switch on the arm of the couch, said, "Lisa, please join us in the main cabin," and shook his head at Mick.

"Look, I never had a 'personal attendant' before. Sorry." Mick watched as Owen brought Beth a tray with a selection from the antipasti plate, remove the cork from the wine and fill her glass. Josef was nibbling away at Tara's shoulder. Why didn't Beth have Lisa as her personal attendant? She was eyeing Owen way too closely for Mick's comfort.

"Owen?"

"Ma'am?"

"Call me Beth, please."

"Beth?"

"Thank you." This was all too exotic, Josef's lifestyle. Personal attendants, Kobe beef, Chateau Neuf-du-Pape. She'd have to ask him how he stayed under the radar. Maybe over their dinner.

Mick watched Beth as she ate. He liked watching her eat. He nursed his tall glass of blood, much to Lisa's obvious chagrin. Beth asked a thousand questions as she ate, had he been to London (not since World War II), what were the people like (he remembered liking them), would he go to the Tate Modern with her (he was working), on and on, as if they were alone. He loved this, loved watching her eyes dance with curiosity and excitement, wished he weren't working so he could share all these experiences with her. Lisa appeared at his side. Oh, he'd finished his blood.

"No," he told her, "thank you, no more just now," dismissing her. When Owen appeared, smiling broadly as Beth chose chocolate cake for dessert, Mick wondered when everyone would disappear so he could enjoy her excitement alone.

Finally, as she finished every crumb of her cake, she wound down. "Ooh, that was good. I probably should jog, oh Josef, is there a gym here?" she teased.

"Of course. It's small but complete," he laughed as her eyes widened with surprise. "No, I'm just screwing with you. Come over here you two, I've got movies and popcorn."

Beth yawned. "Actually, I'm suddenly exhausted. Is it really safe to sleep in a bed on a plane?" Owen appeared beside her.

"Allow me to show you to your bed. Perhaps you'd like a massage before you sleep?" She ran over to Josef and planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled warmly at her; he loved this, watching her eyes dance with curiosity and excitement.

"Goodnight Beth. You're welcome."

"Mick, I'm going to have a shower. And a massage. On a plane to London." She was so happy. Mick walked with her to her room, opened the door for her. She turned and hugged him, then kissed him lightly. Giggled as she wiped traces of lipstick from his cheek.

"Good night, sweetheart, enjoy." he said, turning back toward Josef as the door closed behind her.

Mick had that "I want to talk" look in his eye, and Josef was having none of that. He was finally relaxed. The massage he'd suggested for Beth sounded great to him, and Tara was a glorious woman, with such delicious blood. This was no time for Mick's jealousy or angst. "Tara, my dear, I'd love a massage if you wouldn't mind…"

"I'll turn down the sheets," she smiled at him, already sated by his feeding. He watched her retreat to his bedroom, and very nearly flew behind her.

"Josef," Mick grabbed his arm, "We need to talk."

"No, you need to talk. I need Tara's skillful hands on my body. Lisa's really quite a good masseuse, and may I suggest she might not feel quite so insulted if you asked her for something a bit more personal than email?"

"Who's this Owen guy? Beth is alone with him, can he be trusted?" Mick was way too jumpy.

"No, he's on work release from San Quentin. Yes, Mick, he's passed a rigorous security check and he will do absolutely nothing that Beth doesn't want."

Mick did not look reassured.

"You know, perhaps you wouldn't have to wonder exactly what she's asking of him if you actually had an adult relationship with her. If she asks, Owen will, I'm sure, fulfill her every request. Hell, if she asked me, I would too." Mick crossed the room, hauled Josef to his feet in a flash, and whispered threateningly, "You would not."

Josef easily brushed Mick's hands away. "I most certainly would. If you two were in a real relationship, of course not, but right now, it's still all in your head and I'd respect Beth's decision with whom she'd like to share her body. Not yours. But relax, this was supposed to be the fun part, and I doubt she's asking Owen for an orgasm." He left Mick standing there, alone with his thoughts.

He slumped in the chair. Josef was right. Not that Josef would give it another thought, he was already behind closed doors and, Mick thought, making love to the bountiful Tara. He wished he couldn't hear them. Wished he could be with Beth. Wished he knew what she'd asked of Owen. This was the hell of his own creation. He'd like to be able to blame Josef and his diversions. But the fault was all his.

Mick heard the knock on the freezer door and groaned. Lisa was smiling cheerfully through the glass, "This is your wake up call!"

"Okay, thanks." Great. Why was a stranger seeing him naked and sleeping? Josef couldn't have woken him? Or, better yet, Beth? Oh well, at least Lisa was smiling.

Mick, however, lost his smile quickly as he joined the others. Owen and Tara flanked Beth at the table, all three of them enjoying breakfast together, laughing, Owen sitting much to close to Beth for Mick's taste. He looked to Josef and saw Lisa, whom he'd thought was his personal attendant, perched in Josef's lap, breakfasting on fruit and croissant as Josef breakfasted on her. Tara immediately rose and pulled out the chair beside her own for Mick. "Breakfast?" she caressed the back of his neck with one hand as she extended her other wrist before his lips.

Oh, it was tempting, this lonely morning. "Glass, please," he said quietly.

"You slept well, I trust?" Josef rolled his face away from Lisa. Mick stared as a rivulet of blood slowly made its way down her long, slender neck and felt his control dwindling. Josef, eyes seemingly unfocused, but seeing Mick all the while, stemmed the flow with a languid tongue, aware that not just Mick, but Beth was watching him, too.

Mick answered in a raspy voice, "Well, just not enough." He cleared his throat, trying to shake off the aftereffects of the bloodlust. "I read those files. I'd like a minute before we land, just a couple of questions."

"Of course," he sighed, gently placing Lisa on the seat beside him, reluctantly joining Mick in the office. He mostly had questions Josef could not answer, so Mick was anxious to meet the players. The captain's announcement of their arrival effectively ended their meeting and they joined the others for landing.

"Please take your seats. We'll be on the ground in fifteen minutes." Beth checked her watch. 11:10. London time. London time! She was afraid to say another word, she'd babbled on and on to the other three humans, and they'd been quite gracious, offering suggestions for shopping, dining, nightlife. Owen had even offered to take her to church at a very special place on Sunday. A surprise place. And she might just take him up on it, he'd been great company and yum, he was easy to look at. She turned her attention to the window, anxious to see London ground rushing up to meet her.

As the plane came to a stop, Tara opened the doors.

Josef watched each one hug Beth, Owen kiss her on both cheeks and offer his mobile in case she needed a companion. Mick did not like the seductive tone in Owen's voice and most definitely did not want her going to him for that sort of companionship.

"Come, my friends, customs awaits, and we need to go over today's schedule. Mick, you're coming straight to my house for your fitting."

"My fitting?" Mick did not think he wanted to be fitted.

Josef eyed him, head to toe. "It's clearly an alien concept, my sartorially challenged friend, but if you're going to be my associate, you'll have to look the part. Besides, don't you want to look just swell for your honey?" He turned to Beth. "You, my lovely, are going shopping straightaway for something very special for tomorrow night. Tara knows just where to go and you'll be home in plenty of time for our special evening." He kissed her hand, lingering a moment too long, in Mick's newly humbled opinion.

Josef led their way off the plane, grinning at the sound of Mick stomping down the stairs.

Feedback appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, without the extraordinary Laurelinthepale...

Tuesday evening

It was 6:30 when Josef knocked lightly at Beth's bedroom door. "Be out in a minute," she said.

"I'll wait downstairs," Josef replied. How beautiful women could take so long to dress was still beyond him, even after four hundred years.

Beth took a deep breath and checked herself again in the cheval mirror. "I hope you like the way I spent your money," she thought as she opened the door.

Josef stood as he watched her cross the room. Dressed elegantly in a lilac cocktail dress with a tastefully plunging neckline, yet she seemed unsure of herself. She did a turn in front of him.

"You really are a beauty," he smiled down into her face, taut with anticipation. Her demeanor changed then, became more relaxed, and she smiled. This was not playing out exactly as he expected, he hadn't thought she'd be nervous, but wasn't entirely sure what to expect of himself, either.

"Hungry?" he whispered, face quite close to her neck as he helped her on with the midnight blue moire coat. He knew _he_ was, though he'd just fed.

"Yes," she purred at Josef. God, he was attractive. Funny how quickly you could learn to appreciate what a fine Italian suit could do for a man.

He opened the front door, led her through it. She stopped short as Charles opened the door of the Mercedes she'd spent half the afternoon in. "Do we have to take the car?" She looked so disappointed.

"Sun sets late here," he said as he donned his sunglasses and gestured at the sky. "After dinner. I promise," he winked, "I'll make you regret wearing those heels."

They settled in, conversation at a minimum, as Beth peered out the window, smiling at everything, Josef content to watch her. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, I was going to take you to Chutney Mary. It's just past World's End. The food's delicious, I'm told, and they have lovely and very private rooms. Then I thought of Petrus, and I knew it was just the place for such a lovely lady."

"World's End. That sounds properly ominous."

"It's not. Just the end of the King's Road, it was the name of a public house, a long time ago, a very disreputable pub in a very unfashionable part of Chelsea. Now it's shops and restaurants, Conran's and Heal's. I preferred it disreputable. I met many a willing young woman in that pub," he sighed.

Beth eyed him skeptically. "I bet you meet many a willing young woman everywhere you go."

"Really?" he thought. "I'm flattered you'd think so. We'll discuss the why of that later. We're here." The car pulled to a stop in front of the Berkeley Hotel.

"Mr. Kostan, how wonderful to see you again," a well-dressed gentleman greeted them with a genuine smile as they entered the elegant restaurant. "Will it be just the two of you?"

"Yes, Jean-Louis. Tonight I am a very lucky man,"

"Indeed you are, sir," he replied as he helped Beth from her coat, then led them through the elegant dining room. Jean-Louis opened the door in front of them.

"Oh, Josef, it's breathtaking," Beth gasped.

Black walls. Black velvet ceiling, crystal chandelier. Deep, blood red chairs. A pristine, white-clothed square table. Fragrant exotic flowers in tall crystal vases adorned the room, and a trail of orchids spilled from a small vase near the chair that Jean-Louis held for her.

"I'd hoped you'd like it." He turned to Jean-Louis before he sat, "You've done a wonderful job," and shook a hundred pound note into his hand.

"I'll send in the sommelier," Jean-Louis said as he left, closing the mirrored doors behind him.

"Not that I have vast experience at this, but doesn't the sommelier usually come in after dinner's been chosen?" Beth asked, but suspected she knew what Josef's answer would be.

"I took the liberty of choosing the menu when I arranged for the room," Josef replied. "I've ordered lots of things that I hope will please you." The sommelier arrived, and Josef said, "The Chateau Margaux Premiere Cru.

"Ah, a special evening. Very good, sir."

Josef settled in, content to stare at Beth's glowing face as a waiter came in with the first course. "Oscietra caviar for the lady," he said as he slid it in front of her, then placed what looked like foie gras in front of Josef. The sommelier opened the wine and offered Josef the cork, which he inhaled deeply. He was handed an ornate silver tastevin, brought it briefly under his nose, drew the small sample into his mouth, rolled it around his tongue, and finally swallowed, all the while watching Beth's reaction to his savoring the wine. Nodding his approval, they were once again alone.

"You ordered dinner? Beth looked at him questioningly; she'd never seen food near Josef before.

"Here they only know that I'm very wealthy and they treat me accordingly. So I hope you're really hungry, because you'll be eating for two," he smiled.

"I'm not often, no, I'm never in a place like this. So I'll try anything you want me to," she smiled as she lifted her fork to her mouth, closed her eyes as she savored the first bite.

Josef felt an erection stir. Had she meant that the way he'd heard it? Not that it mattered, apparently his body had decided instead of his brain. How was he supposed to control himself if all his blood was rushing to groin with none flowing into his mouth?

"Um, this is delicious." She switched their plates and sampled the foie gras. "This is going to be the best meal of my life, I know it. Is this hard for you, watching me eat?" Beth asked between bites.

"I can't taste it, can't digest it…no, your eating food is _not_ the temptation. Though the presentation here is beautiful, it's certainly visually appealing," he added, eyes lingering on her lips.

"I can never get a straight answer from Mick. He just smiles and sits patiently while I eat. And I'm left to wonder."

Josef sighed, "Wonder no more. Mick has all the time in the world and he's in love with you. He's pretty engaged no matter what you're doing."

"And you?" she asked.

"Oh, I have all the time in the world. But I'm definitely not in love with you. And if you're trying to sway me, here's a hint: do not bring up another vampire while I'm enjoying your company." Of course he was being facetious, but she didn't know that and looked properly chastised. Humans were so easy.

Josef was refilling her wine glass as the main course was served, "Aberdeen Angus beef filet for her, Anjou pigeon for her, too," thought Josef.

He was beginning to regret his menu choices. The sight, and smell, of her savoring the blood rare beef, looking, in her lilac dress, like another even more rare orchid, was beginning to tax him. He slid a hand inside his jacket, removed an elegant silver flask, inlaid with gold and mother of pearl. Gentle fingers carefully removed the cap, poured blood into the wine glass. Concealing the flask once more, he tilted the glass to his lips, his tongue tipping slightly against the rim as he took his first mouthful. Beth was staring at him, lips slightly parted in unconscious imitation of his. "Good," he thought, "very good".

Whoa. She caught her breath, cleared her throat and racked her brain for an innocuous question, all the while hoping she could stop staring at his mouth.

"So, how do you do it, Josef? I always knew you were rich, but I thought you were just another L.A. rich guy. I see now that you're really wealthy. It had to be easier even fifteen years ago."

Josef answered thoughtfully. "It's more difficult to remain anonymous. But it's much easier to make money, so I can't complain. I love finding new and more creative hiding places for it. And some of my staff have been with me for centuries. They, too, have a vested interest in keeping….hidden. And I enjoy the world. I'm not likely to move to say, Africa, the weather's not really compatible with my condition. In fact, now that I'm here, I'm thinking Scotland next. Maybe around Inverness. Great tech people, and yes, long summer days, but summer's short in the Highlands and I love those nine hours of sunlight days the rest of the year." He leaned conspiratorially toward her, touched her hand. "You won't reveal my secrets, will you Beth?"

"Josef, of course not." Oh, yes, humans were easy. He leaned back as dessert was served. White chocolate mousse with spiced cherries, and lemon crème with popcorn. He knew she'd just love the popcorn for dessert and hoped that's what she'd gravitate toward. Like the steak, he knew watching her bite into those cherries was going to be torture. But hell, he should enjoy the meal too, right? Sure enough, she placed a cherry against her plump lips, licked them as a trickle of juice escaped her mouth. He loved dessert, though he'd probably have to finish his blood just to get through it.

Finally, she pushed her plate away. "That was the most delicious meal I've ever eaten. Thank you, Josef. For everything." He smiled at her and nodded.

"Ready?" He rose, and pulled out her chair. She swayed as she stood.

"Oh, I'm ready, alright." Beth hoped she hadn't said that aloud. No, no response. "Ooh, guess I had a little too much wine. Will you take care of me?" she asked, with a slight slur to her speech.

"In what way?" he whispered.

Beth blinked. Had he just flashed vamp? Blinked again, shook her head. Must be the wine. Hours had passed, felt like minutes. She was surprised at herself. She'd thought this might be uncomfortable, her and Josef, alone, but he was a charming conversationalist with barely a hint of the irony-laden dialogue she usually witnessed between him and Mick. Mick. Odd, she hadn't really thought about him until just now. Usually, it was every ten minutes. On a good day.

They thanked Jean-Louis and the wait staff, and made their way outdoors.

"The car. Come on, Josef, it's dark, you promised."

"Just get in. Trust me." She did both.

They traveled just a few blocks when Charles stopped the car in front of a tube station. "Here you go," Josef handed her a card as they mage their way inside.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Your very own Oyster card. Fully charged, ready to take you by bus, tube, light rail or train anywhere you'd like to go on public transportation. Come on, I'll show you how it works." They descended into the station. He showed her how to run the card over the sensor like a pro, swore no one would know she was a tourist until she opened her mouth. She loved the "Mind the Gap" signs, and he promised her one of her very own. She hugged him, right there, beaming. He hadn't felt this good in fifty years, hadn't looked forward to using public transportation since it had been horse- drawn. She'd made him look for the lights in the tunnel with her infectious joy.

"Where are we going?" He wanted to say everywhere, anywhere, it didn't matter as long as he could watch her walk there.

"Waterloo station. I thought you might like to walk by the river, see the city from south bank. It's glorious from either side, but…that's my final decision. Unless you'd rather walk along the Embankment, in which case we have to get off right now."

"Waterloo it is." She hoped it wouldn't be hers.

"That place is huge. Glad you were with me," she said as they left the massive station. He hooked her arm through his, hoping she didn't sense how much this meant to him. They strolled along the river's bank, side by side. There were just a few places in London that, the first time you saw them, could overwhelm you with their beauty and majesty. The night was so clear, the moon nearly full, he knew this was exactly the right spot, just a couple of more seconds, watching her, watching her-

"Oh my God, oh Josef, look!"

She pointed across the river at Big Ben, the Houses of Parliament…It overwhelmed him each time he saw it like this, golden against the dark night sky.

"It's magnificent. This is perfect." She looked up at him, those sincere eyes melted the cynicism he tried to hold on to. She nestled closer to him. He slid his arm high around her waist, letting one thumb rest just against the under curve of her breast. "I don't want this evening to end."

"Of course you do. See that?" He pointed to a building just ahead as they approached a plaza. "That's the National Theatre complex. I'm on the board. Trevor Nunn is determined to mount a new production of 'West Side Story" and, since I'm in town, I must attend the gala fundraiser. So if this night never ends, you won't be able to dress up in your new finery and make all the men in London swoon."

"I'll settle for one man," she replied. Before he could respond, she sped up, pulling him along with her. "The Eye! Can we ride it, please?" He explained that the last flight was 9:30, and it was well past then. They made their way past the aquarium, and crossed the river at Westminster bridge. She saw Charles standing by the car and frowned.

"Public transportation, like everything else, stops amazingly early in this city. We need the car. It's a really long walk home and I am not riding a bus." She processed that, then grinned. "Maybe we can sneak away and ride the Eye on tomorrow's date?"

Damn. Now was not the time. "Much to my chagrin, you're not actually my date tomorrow night.".

"I'm not?" The sound was so small, had he not been blessed with superior hearing, he might have missed it. He could not, however, have missed the disappointed look on her face. "I bought that dress because I thought you would like it."

"I'm certain I will. I'm sorry I didn't think to tell you sooner. I assumed you'd prefer to be Mick's date." She let out a little gasp.

"Mick! Of course, of course I'd be his date, I don't know what I was thinking." Whatever she had been thinking, it was most definitely not about Mick.

He took her hand as they came up to the car. "It's late, you're tired and it was rude of me to keep you out so late. Forgive me?" She knew he was being gracious. She knew he'd seen all this, knew he wasn't hers, knew Mick was his best friend.

She kissed him gently on the lips anyway. "Thank you Josef. This was the best date ever," and climbed in the car before he could reply.

Josef knew with absolutely certainty that Mick would be right there, waiting for them, looking hurt and angry, and that really was just not the end of a perfect evening. He had to come up with a way to taunt him. It was the perfect opportunity to show Mick that he, or Owen, or anyone else might come along while Mick pouted and worried, and claim what Mick thought should be his. And there was the added benefit of watering the seed of desire he hoped he'd planted in Beth's mind. He felt Beth's eyes on him and figured she was still tipsy enough to go along with whatever he did.

When they reached his house, he pulled her hand just hard enough so that she stumbled a little, right into him. "Oh" her eyes widened as she felt his hard body against hers. "I'm so sorry" she apologized, but didn't move away.

"My fault, here, let me help you." He swept her up into his arms and, quite naturally, she put hers around his neck. He kissed her lightly just under her jaw line, savoring the smell of her blood through the taut skin. He placed one hand against the sensor plate, and the door clicked open. He leaned back against it, turned and released her gently to the floor, leaned to close it behind him. "Thank you, Beth, I had a wonderful time. We must do it again."

She hadn't removed her arms from around his neck. She looked right into his eyes, pulled his head closer, and kissed him, briefly, but he savored the slight flick of her tongue across his lips before she released him.

"Have fun?" Mick asked steadily. Beth started, Josef steadied her. Of course, he'd smelled Mick in the room, but Beth had no idea Mick was there until he spoke.

"I had a great time," Josef smiled at him. Steadily holding Mick's gaze, he added "Come on, Beth, I'll help you into bed."

"No, I'll…I'm okay. Thanks. 'Night Mick," she added before nearly running up the stairs. Josef watched her until the door closed.

Mick stood and scowled.

"Don't do it, Mick. Do not challenge me again. You will lose. I've just had the best night I've had with a human in a long time. Don't spoil it for me. Or for her, Mick. She still loves _you_."

Mick sat, thought how much he missed being able to take a deep, calming breath. He'd heard the sound of Beth's tongue sliding across Josef's lips, not the reverse. Smelled the alcohol on her breath, too. And Josef had been so matter-of-fact when he'd said that Beth loved _him_.

"You think she loves me?" he asked tentatively.

"I know she does. Didn't I just say that? Is there a problem with your hearing? End of discussion. So, what has my favorite sleuth discovered?"

Mick redirected his thoughts to the puzzle. "Robertson's missing."


	6. Chapter 6

I am greatly indebted to Laurelinthepale. But you already knew that.

Wednesday morning

Josef emerged from his bedroom, sunglasses on. It was going to be a long day, and he hated long days. He trudged downstairs, where Mick & Beth were chatting in the kitchen, Beth enthusiastically downing a full English breakfast. "Oh brother," he thought, "8 A.M., the lovebirds…I deserve better."

"Good morning," Mick said cheerily as he finished the last of his blood. Josef peered at him above the glasses, a look of extreme malice in his eyes. He walked directly to the refrigerator, grabbed the carafe of blood and poured a tumbler before speaking.

"Morning is only good if it's at eight P.M. Morning _in_ the morning is inhumane. Is Owen here yet?" He had to get out. It was much too early for all this good will, especially without his morning feed. "I am determined to be back here in less than two hours, sleeping like a normal vampire."

"Owen?" Mick and Beth said simultaneously, but with very different inflection.

Josef rolled his eyes. "Too early for a spat, children. Owen is multi-purpose. He's going to come to the office with us, clean Robertson's hard drive, then take Beth sightseeing. If you'd enjoy that, of course, Beth." She looked torn, a fact that did not escape Mick.

"Tara and I have hair this afternoon…but that's not until four. Yes, that will be fun."

"Here's the great man now," Mick snarled as Owen entered the room.

"Beth," he said, kissing both her cheeks, "what a pleasure to see you again." Beth beamed as Owen took a seat beside her. "Mr. Kostan, Mick" he nodded at each of them.

"Are we ready, then?" asked Josef, amused as Mick fumed. "Let's get this over with. I really need to sleep."

Mick watched Beth climb into Owen's Aston Martin as he settled into the limo with Josef. Damn it, he thought Owen was a stewardess like Josef's other playthings.

"Stop imagining Owen's hand on Beth's knee, or any other part of her. It's only a twenty minute ride and I need to know what you do before we meet the players," Josef said. "What have you learned?"

"More than I thought I would, thanks to Lisa. Where _do_ you find them? She tracked through the hard drives of your top six executives in less than two hours last night. Nothing. No hidden files, no ominous emails. She was rechecking the mobile records when I left, but she thought they were clean too."

'Well, then today she'll do everyone else at the office. Everyone. I want to know if I have to kill anyone before I get back to my freezer."

"I don't think the problem's here, Josef, I really don't. I know, you won't rely on my gut feelings, but you know I'm usually right. After I left Lisa at your office, I paid some visits to their homes. Lisa had me dump their hard drives onto these color-coded flash drives she gave me, maybe there's something there. But I wouldn't count on it." Mick was perplexed.

"So the bottom line is I hired you to tell me nothing I don't already know."

"No," replied Mick, "you hired me because I will find out what you want to know. Just not in twenty-four jet-lagged hours."

"Which reminds me," Josef said as they pulled up to the Gherkin, "You're here until noon. No later. We have to be at the National by seven thirty, and I need you rested. That's an order. That's why I hired you, so you'd finally listen to something I say."

"I listen to you, Josef. I just try to make sure you don't know I've heard you."

Beth was watching Owen at the computer when the sideshow began. Men were straightening their ties, women smoothing their skirts, touching up lipstick. She wondered what was going on.

Then Josef came through the door, Mick close behind. Office doors opened and people scurried to line up for the boss's attention.

Josef was amazing, she thought. Greeted everyone, asking the receptionist about her children and the mail boy how school was going. Kissed his secretary on both cheeks and remarked how well she looked, how much he appreciated all she did in his absence. Introduced Mick to everyone, not just the executives. She saw each one stand taller, knowing the boss thought they were important. She knew he certainly didn't care; but as a businessman, this was a performance worthy of an Oscar. She guessed that when you'd lived as long as he had, human nature was no longer a puzzle. She wished she could interview him for Forbes or Kiplinger's. He'd make a hell of a story.

Owen and Beth were summoned to Josef's office, then Josef and Mick adjourned to the conference room. It was interesting, she thought, glass walls in the center of the offices. No secrets. Out of character. Another intriguing aspect to Josef. Along with his entrance, it only made him more attractive.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am jet-legged and I am deeply concerned about both our absent colleague and the Tangier project. We need to keep the focus on that. I will be in London all week, so anything else that's of secondary concern can be discussed when I meet with you individually. Now, who wants to start?" Josef watched each one carefully as they spoke, and watched he others watch the speaker. Quinn, particularly, smelled of fear, and he thought he'd take his first meeting with her. Immediately after this one finished.

Mick listened carefully to everyone, but learned nothing he didn't already know. Lisa had made their work available to him last night. But the smell of fear in the room nearly overwhelmed him, and reiterated his feeling that they were innocent bystanders in a greater evil. It was entertaining to watch Josef, he thought. He'd orchestrated the meeting and conducted it like Mehta, quick, clean, efficient. It was over in less than an hour.

"Ms. Quinn, will you join me in my office?" Josef asked reassuringly. "Mick, excuse us, will you? You can use Robertson's office." Mick knew when he'd been dismissed.

Fifteen minutes later, Josef appeared at the office door. "Lisa, will you excuse us?" As he closed the door behind her, he turned to Mick. "Quinn is petrified. She thinks Robertson's dead."

"And you don't?" Mick asked.

"Of course he'd dead. There's no question. So now the rest of them will have security twenty-four hours a day. These people keep my little empire intact. No more dead, at least for the time being. I've got Owen on Beth, Lisa on you, Tara with me. Not that we can't defend ourselves, but in the light of day we can't exactly leap tall buildings in Leicester Square. Solve the puzzle." Josef faked a yawn. "I'm going to bed."

Beth decided she liked the Aston Martin. She also decided that she liked Owen. When they'd left the office, he'd asked if she had any idea of what she'd like to see first.

"What's good that won't take too long? I'd like to rest awhile, too, before this evening. I've never been a _guest_ at a gala before." He smiled at her, thanking Josef silently for this assignment.

"I know just the place." They made a few turns and Beth saw another huge, but very different tube station, an enormous Victorian structure bustling with activity.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Victoria Station. You can get just about anywhere from there. It is a fine old building, isn't it?" She nodded as they turned onto a narrow street. "Here we are," he said as he pulled the car into a conveniently empty spot.

"Ah, Owen, that's a wall," as she pointed at across the street at the seemingly endless curve she saw.

"But it has a door. This is actually the wall around Buckingham Palace. It's just up there, past the curve." He pointed up the street, but all she saw was wall. Oh wait, there was a door.

"So where are we?" she inquired.

"The Royal Mews. From what Josef has told me, I think you'll like it." Josef had told Owen about her? She'd sure love to know what he'd said.

They walked across a courtyard. She saw a young man in a long red coat climb onto a small, black horse-drawn carriage with tasteful gold trim.

"That's so quaint, where's he going?"

"Delivering the Queens mail. Every day, that carriage goes out onto the street, even though there's access to the Palace from here, and delivers the mail to the Queen. The streets blocked off for a few minutes. It's one of the little rituals tourists don't usually see. They're always up the street for the changing of the guard."

"Wow, that's some perk," she said.

He laughed. "One of many we'd all enjoy, I'm sure. Here we are." He opened a door and she was in…a stable?

"Oh my. Oh, they're beautiful." She stood before the most magnificent horses she'd every seen. Large, perfectly groomed, amid stables of gleaming polished hardwood and marble. "Heck, I'd enjoy the perks these horses get."

He laughed again. He'd always liked American women, liked their forthrightness, their spirit. But this one was something special. She was chatting up the grooms, the stablemen, and damn if she didn't get one to let her pet one of the horses. Amazing. They wandered awhile longer, saw the carriages, including the coronation rig, and she once again remarked that she'd be happy to take the job if the current Queen were bored with it.

"Ready for lunch?" he asked as they left. "Josef thought you might like Chutney Mary. He said he'd tempted you with World's End but didn't deliver."

"That he did. But maybe fish and chips? I think I should try that."

"Tourist" he laughed and nudged her playfully. "I know just the place." They drove a short distance, got out in front of a tiny shop where people stood outside holding newspaper cones brimming with French fries.

She enjoyed it, standing on the street with her vinegar-laced lunch, chatting with other diners, "Where are you from?", "Bristol, you?" "L.A.", asking Owen about his myriad skills, how he had come to work for Josef. She was still tired, a bit annoyed at not knowing exactly what Mick and Josef were up to, but she was enjoying herself, enjoying Owen. Wondering if she could talk him into another massage. Wondering why she it was Josef's long, strong fingers she imagined touching her rather than Owen's.

Owen and Beth arrived at Josef's house to find Tara and Lisa chatting on the couch.

"Hey," Tara asked," Where have you two been?"

"Owen took me to the Royal Mews and then we had fish and chips. I felt very British," Beth replied. "Where are Josef and Mick?"

"Sleeping," Lisa said.

"As I should be, too."

Tara glanced at her watch. "Well, you've got a couple of hours to nap before we get glamorous." She eyed Owen. "Maybe Owen will give you a massage if you ask nicely," she smirked.

"Owen would be more than happy to accommodate the lady," Owen smiled.

"Oh, you would? I'd like that. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"It's my pleasure to serve you." Tara watched as Beth and Owen disappeared into Beth's room.

Tara turned to Lisa and asked, "How long before Mick kills him?"

"Hi ladies, ready for the big night?" Mick asked as he ambled toward the kitchen, looking as if he'd just awakened.

"I'm just waiting for Beth. We're off to get our glamour on. We have to leave in a few minutes, maybe I should knock on her door, she and Owen have been up there for hours." Tara enjoyed taunting Mick. He was so lucky to be a vampire, she thought, but he did not appreciate it as Josef did. Just then, Beth and Owen appeared, Beth looking very relaxed.

"Hi Mick," she smiled "Tara and I have to run. I fell asleep; Owen gave me a massage that just did me in. If he hadn't woken me, I probably would have slept until tomorrow. See you soon," Beth added as she and Tara ran out the door.

I'm going to kill him, Mick thought as he watched Owen follow them out the door.

Wednesday evening

Josef was being very careful not to get any blood on his tuxedo as he finished supping on Lisa, fortifying himself for the evening.

"I'm late. Charles will be here in ten, so light a fire under your girlfriend if she's not down in five," and Josef was gone.

Mick checked his watch, and nearly missed the vision of Beth coming down the stairs. His jaw dropped momentarily. He'd never seen her look so beautiful. Her blonde hair was pulled closely to her head, with flower-accented curls at the back. Her dress was a clinging column of emerald green and, with a wrap that looked like irises, she looked like a glorious bouquet presenting herself to him. He took her hand as she reached the bottom.

"You're stunning," he told her when he found his voice.

"You are, too," she smiled into his loving eyes. They stood, each enthralled by the other, until Charles cleared his throat at the door and they made their way outside, where a Bentley awaited them.

"Where's Josef?" Mick asked as he helped Beth into the empty seat.

"He's gone on ahead sir, said he had something to take care of and didn't want to rush you." Charles closed the privacy glass, ending the discussion.

The ballroom looked beautiful as they entered, and Mick immediately began scanning for Josef as they moved through the crowd. Spotting him, he led Beth to where Josef was chatting with an aristocratic fellow who didn't look at all British. The man moved away as they approached.

"Just in time for Trevor's moving speech about a fifty year old musical. Come on, let's head over there," Josef gestured toward the entrance, the furthest place from the makeshift stage he could find. "Don't you look lovely", Josef said with a little bow. Mick thanked him with a smile. "You look nice too, Beth." He was impressed. When she'd said her dress was something he would like, he'd expected black or red, sexy. Predictable. But here she stood, in green, looking like a graceful spring flower, perfect.

"So who was the guy you were talking to when we came in?" Mick thought he'd made to hasty a retreat when he and Beth had approached.

"That is Oziel Salazar. He's in petrochemicals. Spanish obviously, and he was very instrumental in getting the tunnel project approved. I love him. His little tunnel is going to make me millions. And there's nothing I enjoy more. Except billions. Oh, and women. And blood. Okay, there are plenty of things I like more. But millions are good." They turned toward a sudden commotion at the door.

"Who's that?" asked Beth. "Or should I say what's that? Is this party a tour bus stop?"

Josef smiled. "This spectacle is the arrival of the Duchess of Atholl. I'll introduce you, once she's been properly adored."

Beth watched as first three very attractive young people entered the room, elegantly yet fashionably dressed, with the look that well positioned young people everywhere enjoyed. Next, two aristocratic couples, mid-fifties, smiling graciously at all who greeted them, very clearly the parents. Finally, leaning only slightly on an elegant silver topped cane, the Duchess herself; tall, regal, piercing blue eyes taking in everything, Beth was sure she'd been a great beauty in her time, still had the bearing of one who was used to being admired. Beth was enchanted. The Duchess looked exactly like the woman Beth had always dreamed of being when she grew old.

The group made its way through the crowd, stopping to chat here and there, before the Duchess made her way to the stage and thanked everyone for their generosity and support. Beth spotted Josef near the stage, surprised she'd been unaware of his movement.

"Josef actually seems interested in what she's saying. A human. Come on Beth, we have got to meet this woman," Mick said as he led her to where Josef was standing. As they joined him, the Duchess approached.

"Josef!" She walked briskly toward him, and Josef bowed deeply to her. She embraced him, kissed both his cheeks.

"Evelyn." He looked deeply into her eyes, his face lit with warmth. "I couldn't be happier to see you. It has been far too long." He held her hand in his, ran his fingers over her skin as he spoke. Kept looking at her, a beat too long.

"Josef, don't be rude. When will you introduce me to your friends?"

"Forgive me. Evelyn, these are my friends, Mick St. John and Beth Turner. Mick, Beth, may I introduce you to Evelyn, Duchess of Atholl." Mick bowed and kissed her hand. Beth found herself giving a little curtsey.

"What a pleasure to meet some of Josef's American friends. I haven't been to the States for years, and then he introduced me to no one but business associates and sycophants the last time we visited." She smiled at Josef, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"May I get you something?" Josef asked, still not taking his eyes from hers.

"Maybe one glass of champagne?" Josef started away, but Mick Held his arm.

"Allow me. You and Josef should have a moment to catch up. Beth?" He took her arm and led her away toward one of the circulating waiters.

"I can't wait to find out what that's about," Mick said as he took two glasses from a tray and handed one to Beth.

"What do you mean?" asked Beth, uncertain of Mick's meaning.

"What do you think? You know they were lovers, they had to be, did you see him? He hasn't taken his eyes off her for a moment since she arrived. And she's human. She must have been something special." Mick was all smiles, imagining the story of that little affair.

Beth was surprised. She shouldn't be, of course, she was certain he'd seen many lovers grow old, but it wasn't an occasion for merriment. She couldn't think of anything but how she'd look next to Mick, forty years from now, if they were together and he wouldn't turn her. She shuddered, saddened at the thought, and then pasted her best smile on her face as she and Mick returned with the drink.

They chatted for a few moments, then the Duchess excused herself, assuring them of her pleasure at meeting them and telling them that they must persuade Josef to bring them to visit her in Scotland. Josef whispered something in her ear, and watched as she moved away.

"So, Josef gets lucky tonight." Mick clapped him on the shoulder. Josef looked askew at the hand, and Mick removed it.

"Mick, why don't you go mingle with my employees. I'm sure your presence will reassure them of my concern for their safety and welfare."

"This place is crawling with your security. The Secret Service doesn't put this many guys on the president."

"We know that, they don't. Go." Mick went off in the direction of Ms. Quinn, who had a stranglehold on her champagne flute and did not look like she was having fun. He'd ask her to dance, chat about his visit to London. See if he couldn't make her smile. He felt good having met Evelyn, seeing the loving look in Josef's eyes. It made things between Beth and him seem possible.

"Beth, would you care to dance?" Josef took her hand and led her to the floor, placing his hand on the silky skin at the small of her back. She felt her body heating, though his touch was cool. Josef excited her, no doubt. She loved Mick. She was definitely beginning to accept, even appreciate her dilemma. One thing at a time. Right now, she'd enjoy the feel of Josef's cool, hard body against hers.

Josef felt himself a very lucky man tonight. Waiting for Evelyn to make her goodbyes, desire building for the delicious body he now held close to his. Life was good, metaphorically speaking.

As the dance ended, they both saw Evelyn making her way toward them. Beth started to move away. Josef kissed both her cheeks, thanked her for the dance, and pointed to where Mick stood. "I know it's early, but I made my appearance and handed over my big fat donation. Evelyn and I have quite a lot of catching up to do." Beth smiled, thinking that had been the most restrained thing shed ever heard him say. As she moved toward Mick, she heard Evelyn ask Josef, "Is she yours?"

"No. She is not."

"Too bad. She's something special."

"As are you." He took her arm and led her toward the exit. He knew human nature, as did she. There would be no gossip, no one would think anything more than that a friend had helped her home. No one would imagine that the handsome young man helping her into her car was already rock-hard with anticipation at sharing her bed and tasting her blood again. It was the very reason he was so successful, had been for centuries. People were fools.

Mick was happy to do nothing but stand with his arm around Beth, chatting with Josef's people, dancing. He wanted to savor every moment with her, knowing that tomorrow, when he rose, it would be nothing but work. "They're closing this place around us, I think it's time to go," he said ruefully.

Beth did not want the night to end. They'd rarely had a date, and this night had been delicious. "Let's go to the river."

"It's raining."

"Come on, it's London. What's your point? Besides, you're really good at B & E. Go steal us a big umbrella. I'll be the lookout," she grinned. They went over to the cloakroom, where she flirted outrageously with the young man behind the counter while Mick committed petty larceny. When she saw him near the door, she blew a kiss at the boy and rushed toward Mick. "I wonder if the jails are still as bad as they were in Oscar Wilde's day?" she teased as he opened the umbrella. Charles had the car nearby, so they begged his indulgence, then walked across the plaza to the river.

"I've always loved the Thames in the rain," Mick said as they strolled along the quay. "It used to be dirtier, there wasn't a path on the south bank, but the lights from the boats, the sound of the rain splashing in the river…I could stand here all night with you."

She stopped then, tilted her face to his in offering. When their lips met, it was unlike anything she'd felt before, as if his lips touched her soul. "I love you, Beth." The words she'd longed, and dreaded, to hear. "Me, too." She summoned her earlier resolve. Just this moment, just now. "I love you, too. However, I'm really cold. Can we discuss this further in the nice warm car?" He laughed, wanted to shout. She loved him.

"I'll follow you anywhere," he grinned as she took off toward the car.

Mick's spirit soared. He held her as closely as he could, kissed her a thousand times. She felt as he did, wanted him closer, and thought he hadn't kissed her nearly enough. Tonight would be the night, she could feel it. Finally she would feel him inside her, know he was hers. He thought he'd be careful, he wanted her so, wanted to nestle inside her, wanted to join their hearts. He'd be careful. He knew tonight was the night.

She was breathless by the time they reached the house, she wondered if they'd make it to her bedroom, if she could reign in her desire those few seconds it would take to get there. Mick fumbled with the key at the lock, hands shaking with desire. Damn it, why couldn't he get the key in…there. Finally.

The scene that was playing itself out in the living room had him wishing they had stayed in the car.

Lisa was astride Josef, screaming as she rode him, Tara beside him, fondling them both, Josef's hand disappearing between her thighs as he plunged his teeth into her neck, eliciting a cry of ecstasy. Josef let out a loud groan, and the three collapsed as one. Mick had stepped in front of Beth, blocking her view of the tableau as best he could.

"Jesus Christ, Josef, don't you have a bedroom?" Mick was furious. He'd felt Beth freeze as she caught sight of the scene, and knew their night was ruined. This was not the way any woman should be introduced to vampire sex. He felt himself darken, ready to kill, he was so angry.

"I do have a bedroom," he answered, not even looking up from the neck he was licking. "I have a living room, too, see?" It was then that he saw Mick's fury, saw the shocked look on Beth's face. Grabbing his pants, he covered himself as he motioned the girls away. "Sorry. I didn't realize it was so late." He really had not. He would never want Beth to see this, unless as a willing participant. Shit.

Mick tucked Beth under his arm and hurried her up the stairs to her room. She sat on the bed, staring at nothing. "Beth, that's Josef. It's not me." He kneeled before her, took her face in his hands. "Beth." He looked into those staring eyes until she looked back. "I love you."

She breathed deeply, kissed the hand that held her face. "I love you. Go to bed, Mick. We'll talk tomorrow."

"I can't leave you like this."

She lay down on the bed, facing away from him. "I'm tired Mick, really, I need to sleep." Her voice, her eyes were so flat, he kissed her gently and closed the door behind him.

Mick made his was slowly down the stairs, trying to compose himself. Josef was a thoughtless bastard and Mick knew it.

Josef had pulled on his pants and was waiting quietly for his reprimand when Mick entered the room. "Are you going to stake me?" Josef asked.

Mick moved within inches of him, face to face. "The thought crossed my mind. What the hell was that about? I thought you were with Evelyn."

"I was, Mick. I was so happy to see her looking so well. I couldn't wait to make love to her, to taste her, it's been so long." A faraway look found his eyes and he sat silently for a moment. "She winced when I touched her, I couldn't hurt her…she's too fragile for me now. For our kind. So I carried her to bed, and when I got home, I was so _hungry_. The girls were here so I did what I always do. I am sorry. I would never want Beth to see that, I just didn't think about the time."

"What is this?" Mick thought. He looks genuinely contrite. "You never think, Josef," Mick said gently, running a hand through his hair. "Come on, let's have a drink and I'll tell you exactly how bad your timing was."

Beth lay staring at the ceiling. Mick had told her once that she did _not_ want to see what Josef did with his freshies. But she'd thought freshies were like hookers or something, not competent professional women like Tara and Lisa. Truly wild and out of control, not just pay-per-moan. They really enjoyed his bite, she'd heard, rather than seen. She'd been shocked, could not deny it. They were so different, Mick and Josef, yet knowing they were best friends, she'd assumed…something she obviously shouldn't have. Mick had been right; she wished she hadn't seen what Josef did with his freshies.

She wished she'd felt it.

Feedback appreciated. Thanks to everyone who takes the time.


	7. Chapter 7

I have a great critic. I am most fortunate.

Late Thursday morning

Beth rolled herself out of bed much later than she'd expected, hoping it was late enough to avoid Tara and Lisa, but certain that it was early enough to avoid Josef. She'd climb in the freezer with Mick, if there were room. Anything to avoid that unholy triad. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, so she threw on some yoga pants and a tee and went downstairs in search of caffeine.

She found the kitchen quiet, and coffee already brewed. "Thank you, God," she silently prayed. The cup she poured was bitter; it had obviously been brewed many hours before. "Appropriate," she thought, though she liked thinking that there was a kindred spirit here who'd also spent a restless night. Soon as she finished the coffee, she'd call Mick. She really wanted to see him, touch him, hold him, had to be certain he knew she wasn't afraid of him, but she'd settle for the sound of his voice caressing her ears. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" He sounded distracted.

"Hey, Mick, just wanted to hear your voice. What are you up to?" He laughed at that, of course she couldn't know where he was.

"I'm in the office, why don't you come and find out," laughed again as the phone went dead and he heard her padding toward him.

She found him behind the computer, with what looked like a ream of printouts sitting beside him, and she was on him before he could stand. She threw her arms around his head, kissing his hair and holding on tightly. He lifted her shirt, kissed her belly. Inhaled deeply, how he loved the smell of her, the taste. He loved the feel of her warm skin against his cheek and the little intake of breath when he kissed her. But he had to work, had to do more to solve this case. Reluctantly, he let her go.

"How's it going?" she asked, settling into a chair she'd pulled up beside him.

"I wish I were better with computers. But I have printouts of all the phone records for the major players both here and in Morocco, and I'm going through them hoping someone is talking to somebody they shouldn't even know."

"I'll help. Hand me a pile and tell me what I'm looking for."

"Here's the list of who usually deals with whom. So I'm matching the London numbers against Tangier, looking to see if Robertson, or any of them, had an unusual amount of calls, or time, with numbers that weren't their regular contacts." He grinned at her serious face, said "Oh and by the way, I love you. Want to have dinner tonight?"

"Only if we can order in." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Better yet, let's go to a hotel and get room service." He kissed her then, sweetly, the turned to get down to business.

An hour later, Mick rubbed his eyes, and his face a frustrated moue. "I hate this. I want to be on the street, chasing down the bad guys. Guess I'll make us a hotel reservation, instead."

"Wait. What country code is this?" Beth pointed to "34" on one of the printouts. "Move over." She attacked the keyboard, had an answer in moments. "It's Spain. Who's in Spain?"

"Could be suppliers, anybody. I'll go wake Josef and ask him."

Beth put her hand on his arm. "Uh, Mick, I can just call the number." He gave her an evil smile.

"No, I insist. Josef spoiled our night, and we both know what one good turn deserves." He gave her a peck and left the room.

"Great," she thought. "I hoped Josef would sleep a month at least." This was not a good time to see him, especially not with Mick around. She didn't know what she'd say and wasn't at all sure she wanted to know. "Coffee. I'll go get more coffee," she thought as she rushed off to the kitchen for more liquid comfort. Unfortunately, the kitchen was where Josef stood, pouring a tall glass of blood. She frequently forgot how fast they moved.

"Beth. I'm glad we have a moment."

"I just want more coffee." Josef stood between her and the carafe; she hesitated to move closer to him. With a half-smile, he reached for it and poured her a cup, his fingers brushing hers as he handed it to her. She started at the contact.

"Look, I'll say this once. I am genuinely sorry that you witnessed my folly, but mostly that I spoiled the evening for you and Mick." He'd looked right in her eyes as he said it, then lowered them. Josef sincere. She supposed stranger things could happen.

"It's okay. Your sex life is none of my business." Wait a minute. "What did he tell you about last night?"

"I made it your business and it was not my intention. Mick told me he finally said the "L" word." He smiled ruefully. "And that you had, too. I know that when I've said that to a woman for the first time, my second thought was how soon we could be naked together. Now maybe Mick feels differently, but I doubt it. And I sure would not have wanted any human love of mine to be thinking blood orgy when I wanted her to think only of us. Well, not the first time, anyway." Beth softened. "By the way," he added, slipping right back to the Josef she knew, "he doesn't deserve you. I think I'll go tell him."

She smiled and saw him relax. Interesting, but probably more to do with Mick than her. "We have to know who your business contacts in Spain are. I found this number, a call to Robertson's phone." She followed behind as he made his way to the office.

"We use lots of Spanish suppliers, construction teams, ferry service. I'll call Ta- Owen to get right on a list."

"It's okay, Josef, really. I'm good." She handed Josef the list, and Mick looked relieved to see that they seemed comfortable.

"I know this number. It's Oziel. I'll kill that bastard if he's behind this."

"Last night you told me you loved him," Mick chided as Josef punched a number into his phone.

"Yea, well, you know I'm fickle." He gave a deadly grin into the receiver. "Oziel, I was delighted to see you last night. Are you free for dinner? I have a few matters that might be of interest to you." Beth and Mick watched him intently and he shot them his usual grin. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps Saturday? Good, I'll have mine call yours." He snapped the phone closed. "He says he's busy." Flipped the phone open again, punched a button, barked "Oziel Salazar. I want him found. Now." He turned to Beth and Mick. "Can I go back to sleep now? Wake me when you hear some news."

"Wish I could remember to answer my own questions that way. Makes it easy to get the response you want," Mick quipped. He took Beth in his arms, held her close. "I have to go." She gave him an exaggerated pout. "I know. I promise, I'll book a room at a hotel as far from here as I can find, and tonight…" He pulled her close, slid a hand up her side as he kissed her. "Love you."

"Be careful." She couldn't wait for tonight. Maybe she would call Tara. The scene might have shocked her, but the lingerie was great.

* * *

Tara knew just the place. As they greeted Charles, she said "Agent Provocateur."

"Soho or Selfridges?" he inquired.

"That's why I love you, Charles. Soho." She settled back in the seat, regarded Beth somewhat cautiously. "Sorry I was so snappy last night, but you really showed up at the worst time."

"Well if we'd known-"

"I didn't mean it that way, Beth. Look, it's not always like that. It's never been like that, for me, with Josef before. He was different. Not that he isn't wild, but last night, he was…there was something desperate about him and really intense. Then Mick, with the key, don't vampires have super-coordination or something?" She sighed.

Beth giggled. "He's usually amazing, physically, but last night we were kind of anxious to get to the bedroom ourselves. Guess he was distracted."

"So the lingerie's for Mick? Lucky you."

"It'll be our first time." Tara looked at her skeptically. "Do not ask me to explain. You just wouldn't believe it." Charles stopped the car in front of a very steamy shop window. "Wow, that looks… interesting." Over the top, she thought.

"Wait until you see the dressing rooms." As they entered, Beth saw a girl wearing a tiny nurse's uniform and black fishnet stockings.

"Tara!" she exclaimed as she hugged her, air kissed her. "Great to see you." She looked past Tara's shoulder, added "Is Josef with you?"

"No Cilla. But maybe I'll find something he'll like. We'll call you if we need you." Tara took Beth to a display, adding, "Josef loves this store. He's legendary."

"Forget Josef. It's Mick I want to dazzle."

* * *

She was back at the house within an hour. Anxious to review her purchases, she went directly to her bedroom and locked the door. Tossed the bags on the bed, kicked out of her shoes and noticed a single red rose and an envelope on the dresser. Opening it, she found a card key from the Portobello Hotel and a note that read "7 P.M." Her body sang. Mick, in just a few short hours, finally, Mick.

* * *

Mick spent most of the afternoon in the research department at Firth Winscombe, cross referencing every supplier, every contractor, every name, finally finding a slender, connecting thread. Workers from a single company had found both bodies, and, according to time sheets, had not reported the finds right away. Darkstar Energy, owned by one Henri Benoit. They'd found the bodies under stacks of solar panels that were being installed as part of an electrical system that would supply all the energy the hotel and part of the surrounding neighborhood would need. Leave it to Josef to find yet another way to incur the goodwill of the locals at absolutely no extra expense to him. He was planning to build the cost into the already wildly expensive room charge.

Of course, the panels may just have been a convenient place to stash the bodies. Odd, there were no photos of the crime scenes here. He'd have to ask around about that. Surely someone had taken pictures, Josef said he'd had all these investigators… and no photos? He resigned himself to the sad fact that he'd have to go to Morocco tomorrow and leave Beth here. He didn't know what the danger might be, and he wasn't taking any chances now. Not when they were on the verge of, maybe, forever. He smiled at the thought. His reverie was interrupted by the sound of his phone. He glanced at the ID. Josef.

"Mick, I'm five minutes away. Get your ass down to the street now." The line went dead. Mick moved. Josef didn't go to people. People went to him.

The car stopped right in front of him, the door swung open. Mick got in and they were off before the door closed.

"The police found Robertson's body in Shoreditch, he was stabbed. And I got a very interesting phone call regarding Salazar. He's in Morocco."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I think I should go there tomorrow. Something's up. There are no pictures from the crime scene so I'll have to check it out myself. Do you know someone named Henri Benoit? Darkstar Energy?"

"Benoit? The name's vaguely familiar, but no, not really. Darkstar, of course, they're doing the electrical for the Tangier project. Why?"

"Darkstar employees found the bodies, and Robertson was in touch with Benoit. That might not be out of the ordinary, but it's the only lead I have."

"We're on our way to the airport. You're leaving for Tangier in a couple of hours. We can't wait."

Josef was right, of course, if Salazar had fled to Morocco hours after seeing Josef, he could be involved. Mick would do some research, figure out how Salazar could benefit from Josef's misfortune. But, oh no, Beth.

"Josef, I know I have to go, but, Beth and I are meeting at seven at the Portobello. Can't it wait a few hours?"

"No. The flight plan's been registered and you're lifting off at seven. And I have arranged for some exceedingly great assistance for you once you get there. Trust me, Beth's disappointment will be nothing compared to the wrath of Yalda."

"Who's this guy Yalda?" Mick felt as if a fist were clenching his heart. He didn't care how much this guy could do for him, he wanted Beth. Screw the wrath of some guy he'd never met. Mick was far more concerned about Beth's wrath.

"Yalda is most definitely not a guy. She's the chief counselor to the royal family and has been for over six centuries. Through several royal families, in fact. She's the oldest and most powerful vampire I've ever met. So be a good boy and do not cross her. She's my most valuable asset in Africa and I've known her for most of my vampire life. You'll be amazed, you'll be dazzled and you'd better not fuck up. A woman learns a lot in eight hundred years."

"_Eight hundred years_?"

"Give or take, she could be eight-fifty, but she doesn't look it," Josef grinned.

"Eight hundred." Mick tried to process the idea of meeting a vampire who'd been around since the Crusades. He sighed, resigned to another false start with Beth. "Josef, I'll call Beth, but please, help me with this."

"Okay, if you insist, _I'll_ meet her at the Portobello and we'll trash the room in mythic fashion." Josef realized it wasn't the time for Beth jokes. After all, Mick would already be laid if it hadn't been for him. "Of course I'll explain. I promise. So you're not worrying about her when you'll need to be worrying about you. As soon as I found out that Robertson was stabbed here in London, I set the three musketeers on her, and she won't be going to the bathroom alone. Not that I think she's in any danger, but all of them know that if she so much as breaks a nail, I'll disembowel them. There's really nothing so painful as a good disemboweling. It's one of the things I really miss about the seventeenth century."

* * *

Gatwick Airport loomed ahead, and Mick knew there was no avoiding this. "Take care of her, Josef. I'll be in touch," he said as he left the car. Morocco. He never thought, if given the choice, he'd rather be in Notting Hill.

* * *

Thursday night

"Where's Beth?" Josef asked when he got home to find Lisa and Owen sitting around his living room doing nothing.

"She's in her room, boss, she threw me out after Mick called," Lisa answered. "Tara's taking first shift on the security monitors. Beth's fine. Unhappy, but intact."

"Tell Tara to kill the cameras and mics for now. I'm going up to see her." Josef went upstairs, knocked gently at her door. "Beth, can I have a minute?"

"Go away, Josef."

"Beth, open the door." He heard her light footsteps approach, heard the lock click. She opened the door and stood aside, her tear stained-face turned away from him. He saw the rose and envelope, laying abandoned at the end of the bed and turned to face her as she closed the door. "Mick asked me to check in on you. I sent him there Beth. Don't blame him."

Her voice barely a whisper, she said, "I blame no one, Josef. Don't you get it? Last night, it was your blood rites, tonight it's business…I wonder if he wasn't right all along, we'll never work this out."

"He's loved you all your life. You've loved him since you've known him. You're just frustrated." He moved very close to her then, wiped a tear from her cheek. "You will be together. You were meant to be. I sent him away tonight, he didn't want to leave. Life happens. He'll be back in a day or two and I promise, you'll know I'm right." He saw in her eyes that she wanted to believe it, believe him. Grinning, he added, "I'm certain I can think of something that will take your mind off Mick for a couple of hours."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"Beth, you've got a filthy mind. I see why Mick loves you. However, I was going to suggest we bake cookies."

She burst out laughing, and each time she thought she had it under control, the very thought of Josef baking cookies made her laugh all over again. She hugged him, "Thank you, Josef, I needed that."

He needed to keep her arms around him just a moment longer. "And I need a drink. Come downstairs. We'll think of something to distract you."

* * *

Mick gazed into the darkness of the night sky, trying to turn his thoughts to the task at hand. Yet over and over, only one thing repeated; he and Beth couldn't go back, but fate seemed to be conspiring to keep them from moving forward. Shake it off. There was nothing he could do about it now.

Monika, his attendant on this flight, was perky and not nearly so bright and engaging as Tara and Lisa had been. She was willing to give up her blood, though, and asked him incessantly if he were hungry. Or maybe it just felt that way, maybe he was feeling as Josef had the night before, that a bit of liquid refreshment might soothe away the heartache. It hadn't worked for Josef, and he was fairly certain it would not work for him.

So he reviewed the building plans, went over his notes until he'd committed them to memory. I'll rest a while, he thought. It already felt like a very long night.

* * *

Beth was enjoying the evening more than she thought she could an hour ago. A glass of wine with friends, it felt comforting to think of Owen and Lisa as friends. The conversation was easy, even Josef was participating, she only wished Tara would join them to make this little circle complete. Moments later, Lisa excused herself and Tara joined them. "It's all set boss," she said, taking the glass of wine he'd poured her. "You're good to go for 9:30."

"I'd be good to go now if I could get a fashion show." All heads turned to him at this seemingly incongruous statement. "Oh, come on ladies, Charles told me where he took you this afternoon. Owen and I would be more than happy to review your purchases," he leered. While Tara regretted that her things were not on the premises, Beth blushed. "Mick's eyes only, huh? Well, in case he doesn't appreciate all that hard shopping you did, the offer's still on the table. So what bit of sightseeing have you planned for tomorrow?"

"The Tower, some shopping and Tate Modern at night. At this rate, I'm going to miss the British Museum, and I haven't seen a play," Beth smiled, "guess I'll have to plan a vacation here soon."

"You should. You're welcome to use the house, Charles and Owen whenever you wish." Josef glanced at his watch. "Come on, we don't want to be late, and it's such fun to mingle with the tourists."

* * *

There was still a fairly large crowd waiting noisily for their turns to ride the Eye. Owen spoke a few words to a gentleman in a uniform and they were ushered aside. "You two are now officially off-duty, by the way, so if you'd rather not join us, I'll understand. Completely." He could not believe he was actually going to trap himself in a glass bubble for a half-hour of slow-moving torture, and he certainly wouldn't force it on two favored employees.

"Tara loves this, and I love her. We've certainly never had a private car before. If you don't mind, Mr. Kostan."

"In light of the fact that you could ruin my reputation if this ever got out, please, join us." When the next car emptied, they were ushered on to it, prompting quite a few complaints in the waiting crowd. Josef offered no acknowledgement, merely went in and sat on the bench beside Beth. Tara stood on the opposite side of the car, with Owen beside her, arm around her waist.

Beth was still processing the thought of Owen and Tara, in love. She'd really believed Owen was interested in _her_, and she'd certainly seen enough of Tara and Josef to be thrown completely off-kilter by Owen's matter-of-fact statement. She'd have to ask Tara about it tomorrow. Right now, she was going to enjoy this flight.

* * *

The flight had been fine, but Mick was glad to be on the ground as the plane taxied closer to the terminal building. He'd feel a lot better when he was moving around, the endless sitting had made it hard to concentrate on anything but Beth. Now, in a country on a continent he'd never seen before, maybe he'd be able to clear his head, regain his focus.

"Mr. St. John?" Mick nodded at the man waiting at the end of the jet way. "I am Nikolai, I'll be your driver while you explore Tangier. Mr. Kostan has arranged for your immigration to be expedited just downstairs, and we'll be at the construction site in but a half-hour."

"Nice to meet you, Nikolai, call me Mick. And remind me to tell Josef what a pleasure it is to work for him." No mundane distractions, no wheel left ungreased. Sometimes Mick wondered if, in three hundred years or so, he'd have people easing his way through life. Nah, probably not, unless it was Josef.

They wound their way around the mountain road, speeding through a night that was clear and starry. The smells of residual heat, exotic spices and strange flowers intrigued him, and he anticipated the hunt for clues with relish. No more bodies, Josef wealthy and happy, he and Beth together. Yea, he was ready to rip.

"The construction site is just ahead. I'll wait here by the road." Nikolai pulled over, and Mick was confronted by a series of terraced structures rising from the waterside to half-way up a hill. Whitewashed walls, a central building with a gleaming minaret, the scent of exotic flowers filling his senses…he'd have to bring Beth here for the grand opening. If there was a grand opening. If there were no more murders.

He made his way easily up to the place where the panels were being installed, vampire senses aided by the clear moonlight gleaming off the structure's walls. He breathed deeply when he reached the stacks of panels. Vampire. Definitely vampire, and whoever it was had been here recently. Then he smelled fresh blood, heard a faint heartbeat. He followed the sound, calling out as he swiftly moved to the last stack. He saw an arm, poking from beneath ten or twelve of the large panels, and sped to lift them from the fallen man. He reached for the pulse in the man's neck, faint, but it was there, and found his hand blood-covered as he reached for his phone. Damn, what good would any of them do him, back in London, so he lifted the man easily into his arms, applying pressure to his wounded neck as he did, and took off in the direction of Nikolai, screaming for him to start the car.

* * *

While Josef would never let any of them suspect, he was having a good time. Listening to the whispers of Tara and Owen, smelling the heat building in each of them. Appreciating Beth's glorious behind as she stood against the railing, taking in the really quite spectacular view of London on this clear moonlit night. They were nearly at the top, and he just knew Beth would run to the other side once they reached it, looking toward Greenwich and the south end of the city. For this moment, life was good. He saw Beth turn, and rose to join her by the window.

"I had no idea, from the ground it's impossible to tell how the much Thames winds through this city," Beth said quietly. She'd noticed how close, how intense the air around Owen and Tara was, and didn't want to spoil their mood. "Isn't it beautiful?" She looked at Josef, who was smiling gently at her, memorizing the way the moon shone on her face, the way her eyes gleamed with pleasure.

"The very thing I was thinking," he replied, and she had no choice but to accept that at that moment, he was not looking at the city. It should make her uncomfortable, she knew, but somehow it felt just right, and she smiled graciously at him, silently accepting his praise. The Eye rose to its apex and as if preplanned, Beth and Tara each moved to the opposite side of the car, abandoning Owen and Josef to the other.

"You could probably use a quick drink," Tara whispered, offering her wrist to Josef as she caught Owen's eye. "I can be silent, if you can." He paused, but took a quick, deep, silent draft.

"Thank you," he mouthed, then joined Beth and Owen. He had to remember to send them each a _really_ generous bonus when this was over.

* * *

Nikolai pushed the car to its limits through the narrow winding streets of Tangier. They passed a hospital, but Mick's protests fell on deaf ears. Finally they stopped in front of a narrow, one-story building with few windows, Nikolai helping Mick as they rushed the dying man inside. A small medical team, as well as a man that Mick thought looked like a National Geographic photo of a Bedouin, whisked the man away on the waiting stretcher.

"Come, they will take care of him," Nikolai urged Mick to follow him back to the car.

"I'll wait. I have to know if he'll live."

"Yalda instructed me to bring you to her as soon as we left the site." He looked about nervously, torn between obeying Mick and displeasing Yalda.

"Explain to Yalda that the pleasure will be mine the moment I know what will happen to that man. Josef will want to know about this, and I need to know if I was too late." Mick sank wearily into the lone chair and Nikolai knew that the conversation was over. He excused himself, and Mick heard him apologizing and reiterating that they'd be there as soon as possible, and finally Nikolai's voice calmed, and his conversation ended.

"Yalda said that she will make herself available when your curiosity is satisfied. Mr. Kostan apparently warned her that you are…different."

Different. Josef had probably saved his ass from the wrath of such an old one with that designation, and he was grateful, but he was very tired of hearing how "different" he was. He was a vampire like them both, not as old, not as experienced, but he surely was not the only one who cared for humans, and he wasn't some damned freak. He leaned his head against the wall, closed his eyes, and waited.

* * *

The flight ended, and the four made their way back to Charles, again waiting patiently while they had fun. "What a strange job, ferrying people between episodes of their lives, never participating, waiting, while others lived," Beth thought as he opened the door for them. She decided she'd ask him to join her tomorrow, when they went to the Tower, or maybe for lunch. Get to know him a little better, let him know how she appreciated his service.

"Earth to Beth," Tara said. Beth smiled at her apologetically. "Want to stop by our place for a drink?"

"Thanks, that's really kind of you, but I'm so tired, I think I'll go straight to bed and be up bright and early, maybe I'll actually fit in my entire to-do list in, just this once."

"Can't say that doesn't sound good," Owen grinned. "What do you say, Tara, straight away to bed?"

Tara broadly faked a yawn. "Yes, I think that's best," she grinned.

"Enough of your innuendo. Charles, drop them at their place," Josef added. Beth was surprised when Charles stopped the car across the street and just a few houses up from Josef's. "What did you expect?" he asked Beth. "They're my security, they're on call when I'm in town, and I own most of this block. And I assure you, living in this neighborhood for nominal rent is exactly why I have such remarkably talented people on staff. Come on, I'll see you in. The night is young and so am I, well, not really, but that'll be our little secret."

He walked her inside, wishing he were going "straight away to bed", to quote Owen, with her. As that was not to be, he had to get out and move. Drink some women, maybe find a patsy to play some pool with him. Fill the time, if not the emptiness.

"You're not any easy man to know, Josef," Beth said as he moved toward the door, "But I am very glad I've had this time to try. I'm beginning to understand why Mick loves you. I'm growing pretty fond of you myself." He looked over at her with that half-smile he often wore, and she watched as the door closed behind him.

* * *

The doctor was able to assure Mick that the man would live. Mick took a quick peek into the room, and the man did seem to be resting comfortably. He shook the doctor's hand, turned to Nikolai and said, "Now I'm ready to go where ever it is you want to take me."

They drove back in the direction of the resort, but wound up a different hill to a place he hadn't noticed, but must have passed. It was well-hidden by foliage, a large, two-story house with what appeared to be just this veiled access road leading to it. Perfect set-up for a vamp. He was tired, but curious, and anxious to meet his hostess.

Nikolai pointed to a path, instructing Mick to the entrance. The door opened, and he was led inside by an enormous man with gentle eyes and a deadly body. Not a vamp, but the power Mick felt was pretty close. He introduced himself as Latif, and showed Mick into a large, white room, ultra-modern, everything white save the narrow, vertical windows with heavy amber glass that studded all four walls. Mick sat, and Latif brought him a tall glass of blood so fresh it was still warm. Delicious, and much-needed. He hoped they had a freezer for him here. He closed his eyes and dreamed of cold, sweet sleep as he finished the blood.

"Mr. St. John." His name recited in a voice so rich he felt the very human sensation of warm, sweet honey in his mouth. The sound was that luscious, that full. He opened his eyes and knew he must be dreaming. Before him stood a goddess, nearly as tall as he, diaphanous gown caressing firm, full curves, bronze skin, sun-streaked hair falling thick around her shoulders and the palest green eyes he had ever seen. It was Eve, it was woman, he struggled to wake up. "I am Yalda. Welcome."

Feedback welcome and appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Forever indebted to Laurelinthepale.

Friday

Beth glanced at the clock beside her bed. Seven-thirty A.M. Perfect. She felt great, refreshed and ready to tackle her day's rather full agenda. She was glad she'd filled the time, knowing it would be hours before Mick rose and she'd hear the sound of his voice. Showered and ready to face the world, she headed downstairs to scrounge some breakfast.

Tara was there, humming to herself as she set out plates, smiling at the silverware. "Owen went around to Paul to pick up some goodies. Isn't it a goodies kind of morning?"

"Yes it is," Beth grinned back. "Who's Paul?"

"A very wealthy franchise owner, I imagine. It's a shop near the South Ken tube, wonderful croissant and French pastries, and I persuaded Owen that an extra pound would look just perfect on me."

"You and Owen were quite a surprise, I must admit. You and Josef, you pushing the massages…"

"Work is work. Not that I consider feeding Josef work. I just really enjoy that, and Owen understands. It's something I discovered about myself long before I ever met him, and it's probably going to continue long after I'm old and wrinkly. If Josef will still have me then. If not, maybe there are vampire fetishists," she teased. Owen arrived with a box of pastries and a bag of croissants, and from their business-like demeanor, once again Beth would never have known they were in love.

"Umm, this is delicious," Beth said as she took a bite of pain au chocolat. "I have to ask, how is it that one of you always appears before I make it downstairs in the morning? And do you think this Paul guy will marry me?" Her lids fluttered as another morsel crossed her lips.

Owen asked, "You've heard that on an average day a person in London is captured three thousand times on camera?" Beth nodded, listening but intent on her pastry. "Well, add another thousand if you're in this house or Mr. Kostan's offices. The person watching the cameras in your bedroom signals us when you wake and here we are."

"There are cameras in my bedroom?" The sweet pastry turned dry in her mouth. "Someone's watching me while I sleep, shower, dry my hair? I'll stake him, I swear I will."

"Relax," Tara calmed her. "_You're_ special. Josef has had only women on you your entire stay, and the cameras are everywhere, all the time. Security is everything to Josef. And it's all destroyed every twenty-four hours, unless there's a problem, which there hasn't been. Forget about it. You don't think about it on the Eye, or in the tube, or crossing the street. It's really no different, and it's all for the same purpose." Beth thought she probably would forget about it, but scanned the kitchen for signs of surveillance anyway. "Forget it. You'll never find them. I've had that watch, and even though I saw the angles, I've never been able to find the source cameras."

"So, where are we off to first?" Owen asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I wanted to see the Tower today, but I'm thinking maybe The British Museum? A museum's always good on a rainy day. And I am riding the tube. You can come or not, but I have an Oyster card and I'm doing it." By the set of her jaw, Owen knew he wouldn't win that argument and he didn't bother to try.

"Grab your umbrella, then, and I'll have Charles meet us at noon."

* * *

Mick blinked twice. This was the third different freezer he'd occupied in less than a week, and not knowing where he was when he woke up was not usually one of his job hazards. Pushing open the door, he rose into a very cold room. Nice. A shower would be good, maybe he'd remember what he'd one with his watch, and where his clothes might be. As he stepped into the shower, also blissfully cold, he though that he'd see what Yalda knew about all this before hitting the streets of Tangier. Provided he could think at all around Yalda. He didn't even remember how he'd gotten in a freezer in a bedroom, for God's sake. He wondered if he'd just been really tired, or if Yalda had been toying with his mind. She was overwhelming, there was so much power, so much control. He was pretty sure she always got what she wanted, and was beginning to think it might be more than just her beauty and centuries of experience. Mick was sure she knew a lot, and couldn't help but wonder how much she'd be willing to teach him.

Toweling off as he entered the bedroom, yet another surprise; clothing, not his own, but in his size, neatly laid out. Could this get more bizarre? There were khaki-colored linen pants, matching shirt and sandals, with his watch atop the pile. 4:10 P.M. Damn, there went the day. He hoped Josef had a local guy on Salazar, because he'd blown that duty. Almost as much as he hoped the clothes fit, because aside from the watch, nothing of his seemed to be anywhere around. Most definitely time for a chat with Yalda.

* * *

The first thing Josef noticed was the perfect silence. He knew Tara was there, down in the basement, doing her job, and that she'd meet him in the kitchen, waiting to feed him whenever he managed to make it downstairs. He liked his little morning routine, appreciated that today it would be uninterrupted by the crowd he'd had to deal with these least few mornings. There was most definitely something to be said for silence.

Silence interrupted by the ringing phone. "Josef, how are you?" Yalda's honeyed voice oozed through the receiver and Josef was very glad to hear it. "There was another incident at your site last night. Mick saved the human, and I am quite certain that he's on the right track. Henri Benoit is here, too. A most convenient coincidence, is it not?"

"So Benoit's the vampire. Should I be worried?"

"Benoit fancies himself your competition. He is but a child who is as yet unaware how foolhardy it is to cross you. Or me. He will be dealt with tonight, I assure you. Salazar is in my custody, and he will be questioned as soon as Mick joins me. Our problem will shortly come to its end."

"I owe you another one. Thank you." Josef was relieved that Mick had prevented another death. If this project were delayed any further the resort would not be ready before the tunnel and he'd lose that edge.

"Tell me, Josef, how and when you intend to repay me."

That voice. Josef knew it was centuries of experience and calculation, but damn if he wasn't aroused every time he heard it, even from a thousand miles away. He cleared his throat and answered, "whatever you wish, I am your servant." What the hell had he just said? Even with centuries of experience with this woman, she had complete control of him with just those few words. Poor Mick. He had to be feeling like a child's toy by now. "I trust Mick is being a good boy?"

"He barely spoke a word to me when he met last night," she answered and Josef heard the smile in her voice. "I think he was unprepared for my…power. You're an evil man, Josef Kostan."

Well, that couldn't be denied, but he'd simply been unable to resist throwing Mick into the lion's den unprepared. "I'm sorry Yalda, I really am, I just could not help myself, he's _so_ easy. I did tell him you were a woman, though. Oh, and that you didn't look your age." He was interrupted by the beep of his second line. "Forgive me, Yalda, but it's Mick and I have to hear his version. I'll call you right back."

"I'll consider my repayment terms during your absence," she rang off, her laugh a living thing that taunted Josef's ears before sliding down his body to tighten his groin.

"Mick, how's it going? I spoke to Yalda and she seems to think my problem's nearly solved. Good job saving the human."

"I haven't seen her yet today, and I have no idea why she'd say your problem's solved, but Josef, I swear you will pay for this. You couldn't warn me?"

"About what?" Josef asked innocently.

"She's mesmerizing. I stammered like an idiot every time I tried to talk to her. You could have said something a little more descriptive than she's not a guy. Like, maybe, she's the most entrancing creature on earth, she's the most powerful vampire you've ever met, her voice alone will cause an instant erection and her scent will make you feel drugged? How about something like that?"

"And if I had? Would you have believed me? Have _your_ words begun describe her?" Mick thought Josef had a very good point. He'd barely been able to _think_ words when he met her, let alone speak them. "Don't worry. I asked her to be gentle with you," Josef laughed. "Gotta go. My other line's ringing." Mick could thank him later.

* * *

Mick wandered down the hallway, trying to orient himself, glancing into the few rooms he passed, finally reaching the white room where Latif poured a cup of blood from an ornate brass pitcher. "I trust you rested well, Mr. St. John," he said as he offered it from an inlaid wood tray.

"Too well, I haven't slept this much in a week. Do you know where my things are? How these clothes that I'm wearing appeared? Is Yalda available? I'd like to speak to her as soon as possible."

"Matrice Yalda had the clothing delivered, yours are being cleaned. She awaits you outside, follow me." Latif led Mick out the front door, down a path that wound to the side of the house. There, curled into a large, well-cushioned chair sat Yalda, gazing into a large round pool of gurgling water, where several young men and women splashed and swam. Others lay in the grass, some half hidden by the abundant foliage. "An oasis," Mick thought, "With Scheherezade presiding."

"Mr. St. John, you look well." She turned her gaze toward him, and again he lost his capacity for rational thought. "The human is recovering, and will return to his family later today. I have detained Mr. Salazar, and he awaits your interrogation." She gestured toward one of the young men in the pool, who went immediately to her side.

"Mick, call me Mick, please." He sounded even to himself like an anxious schoolboy. Her voice stilled all thought but desire. He calmed himself, and was about to speak when the boy knelt before Yalda and bent his head to one side. Her eyes turned translucent white, her tongue snaked across taut brown skin, and he saw her fangs pierce the flesh just as her full lips covered them. He heard the young man moan with pleasure; felt an immediate tightness in his own groin that was intensified by her gaze as she watched him. So much for speech.

She released the boy, praising his generosity, and refocused on Mick. "Mick, let us see if Mr. Salazar has anything to say for himself." He followed her to the back of the house. Her every step was erotic poetry, the movement of her full hips suggesting she was riding some unseen lover. They reached a stone staircase which led down to a thick wooden door. She threw it open, and there sat Oziel Salazar, looking very frightened. Mick was startled, he'd forgotten their purpose. Oh, this was definitely not good.

"Mr. St. John, you must help me. We met at the party the other day, I am a friend of Mr. Kostan. There seems to be some misunderstanding, I do not know this woman, nor why she has detained me." Mick thought of torturing him with a long series of ever more difficult questions, but in the end, the babbling idiot wasn't worth the trouble. Mick went vamp, and backed Salazar against the rough wall.

"There is no misunderstanding. You will answer two questions. Where is Benoit and why did you kill Robertson?" Mick watched as Salazar sweated, weighing his options, deciding who held the most danger, Yalda or Benoit.

"I don't know where Mr. Benoit is now, but I am scheduled to meet him at the Kasbah fortress at six. But I know nothing of Robertson." Mick lay a hand on his breastbone and pushed slightly.

"I will crush your miserable heart is you don't answer my question. Why did you kill him?" Salazar whitened, shook his head.

"I did not. Robertson attempted to blackmail me, knowing I was personally involved with Heather Quinn. But she had nothing to do with this sabotage, I told Robertson that. No connection, no blackmail. Let him go to Kostan, Heather is innocent." Mick heard his heart rate steady, knew it was true. He let Salazar go, and turned to Yalda. She moved so quickly that he heard the snap of Salazar's neck, felt the thump of his body hit the floor, before he saw Yalda standing beside the lifeless body.

"Why did you do that?" Mick stood quite close to her, his anger obvious.

"You question me, Mick?" He felt as if an invisible hand pushed him out of her space. "He is nothing, we now know where to find his boss, and Josef would have finished him anyway. His death in a tragic boating accident will be broadcast later. Now let us hurry, Benoit is waiting."

* * *

Josef heard Beth crash through the door and begin a rapid fire account of what a great day she'd had, what things she'd seen, how lucky Tara was, Owen was so great and wait until she saw the dress he'd helped her pick out. And she hoped Tara didn't mind, Owen had invited her to join them this evening, swearing she'd have fun.

"Has someone turned her, or will she eventually breathe?" Josef thought. There it was. She'd stopped long enough to fill her lungs. Tara jumped in, said yes, they'd have great fun and she couldn't wait to see the dress, Owen had great taste and was responsible for gobs of her wardrobe.

"Beth, did you have a good day?" Josef asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, I really did."

"Would you like to have dinner, see a play tonight?" he asked. While he'd appreciated the silence, he found that he'd missed her while she was gone.

"I'd love to Josef, but I'm going on my first pub crawl tonight. Sorry. But we're going out tomorrow night, right?" she added brightly. She couldn't help but notice Josef's disappointment. Apparently, Tara had, too.

"Would you like to join us, Josef?" Tara asked. Josef nodded, smiling. "Great. The more the merrier when it comes to drinking games. We're leaving at eight. See you then."

* * *

Mick and Yalda stole towards the ruins from a place only a vampire could use. It was nearly empty at this time of day, and Mick was glad few humans were about. As they closed the distance, Yalda said, "This is my territory, Mick. I will show you where to wait, where you will have the advantage. We'll move in on him the instant he is alone."

"I'll move in. This is my job, Yalda, and I won't have you putting yourself in danger."

"It may well be your job. But this is my country, this is my land. _No one,_ vampire nor human, does anything here without my approval. Mr. Benoit has made a fatal error to come here and hurt my people. You will assist me, or you will die with him." It was a statement of fact, spoken with no malice, and he knew she would kill him without a moment's hesitation if he crossed her.

She pointed toward a flat topped wall at the very top of the ruins, and he lay atop it listening, waiting. He scented the approach of what had to be Benoit, and knew Benoit must recognize him, too. Mick rose to a crouch, preparing to confront him.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Benoit said. Mick jumped off the wall, landing in front of him.

"Mick St. John." He offered his hand. "And you are?"

Benoit smirked. "Henri Benoit. But surely you know that. Are you not a friend of Josef Kostan?"

"I am. But as of yesterday, Josef Kostan had no idea who you were." Mick intentionally baited him, and got the response he expected. Anger poured from Benoit, ego-driven anger.

"We'll see if he doesn't know me when I take your head and Fedex it to him. I assume Oziel has already met his end if you stand before me," he chuckled. Mick sighed.

"You know, _Henry_," Mick intentionally anglicized the pronunciation, "You should have a little more respect. Poor Mr. Salazar had a terrible accident on his boat this afternoon." Benoit lunged at him, knocking Mick against a wall. Mick fought back, the two battling until Mick pulled out a stake and slammed it into Benoit's heart. Henri stared at him, shocked that he had lost. As he fell to his knees, Mick felt the splatter of blood across his face. That's when he noticed that Benoit no longer had a head. Behind the corpse stood Yalda, scimitar at her side, and beyond, a red-haired woman in black leather barking orders into a walkie-talkie. "You pre-ordered the cleaners? You are good." Mick said as they walked away from the scene, to the car waiting on a street just behind the ruins.

"I knew the outcome, I had no doubt about your physical prowess," she purred as she took his arm. "Come with me, Mick St. John, the night is just beginning. Together I am certain that we can find a way to celebrate the successful resolution of our problem." His mind tousled by the physical contact, Mick found himself agreeing, without question, that he'd celebrate in whatever way she chose.

The feedback has been appreciated. I like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday Night

"Where's my car?" Josef asked as he and Beth joined Owen and Tara on the street outside his house.

"You know Charles, boss. You said eight, that's when he'll be here," Owen said. Two minutes later, the car pulled up in front of them. "Well ladies, did you decide on the theme?"

"I know I'm old, but since when did getting drunk require a theme?" Josef asked, smirking.

"Ask Tara," Owen replied, "Whenever there's a girls night out, they always have a theme. Trust me, I don't need one."

"Here, here," Josef said, raising an imaginary glass.

"I decided on the old standard, golf. One hole in each of nine bars and the first person who gets sick loses. I'll keep score," Tara volunteered cheerfully.

They started at a place not far from the Embankment, on a narrow side street, where they each had one drink and played some darts. Tara dutifully filled out the scorecard. They went to another, then another, each downing their one shot, and Beth was starting to feel a bit more than woozy. Josef knew he'd figuratively be the designated driver, vampires having a surprisingly high tolerance for alcohol. They made their way to Piccadilly Circus, just so Beth could see it at night, all crowds and lights, glossed over with a slight veneer of sleaze.

"Since we're here anyway, let's go over to the ice bar. I know they don't have one of those in L.A." Josef suggested. "Since your are clearly never going to take off your raincoat, Beth, you'll be most comfortable."

"I'm going to take it off," she slurred. "I was cold. But I am feeling warmer now," she said with an exaggerated, phone-sex voice that made both Owen and Josef laugh.

"You'll be colder still in a minute." They entered a bar where big, warm coats were available, and stood at an ice-sculpted bar having their shot of vodka, and Josef loved this respite, but the girls wanted out, and fast. After Tara filled in the scorecard, of course.

"Four down, five to go," she announced in a very deliberate voice.

Josef thought that perhaps Owen should take it easy as well, since it appeared they'd be carrying both Tara and Beth out of one of these places. They crossed Westminster Bridge and headed for a place on the river, a well-lit, crowded place with a DJ spinning some fun dance tunes. Up to the bar they went, where number five slid down easily. But Tara was forced to hand the scorecard over to Owen, as she had suddenly lost the capacity to hold a pencil.

"It is sooo hot in here," Beth said, throwing off her coat, which Josef deftly caught before it hit the drink-slicked floor. This must be the dress that Owen had picked out for her, so unlike anything Josef had ever seen her in, a bright and colorful print, sleeveless, with deeply cut-in shoulders, snug across her full breasts, the creamy tops of which were exposed by a large keyhole opening, and a short, swingy skirt that flattered her shapely legs. Owen had just upped the ante on his bonus, whether he knew it or not. "Let's dance!" Beth exclaimed as she grabbed Tara and hit the floor.

Owen and Josef were a very appreciative audience as the two gyrated to the music, and when Beth did a hoppy little spin, both their jaws dropped. Her skirt swung up to reveal hot-pink ruffled panties, and she was clearly unaware that she'd exposed them.

"If you picked those out, you are more than fired. After I thank you sincerely." Josef threatened. Owen held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Not me, boss. Although they may have been Tara's idea. She is a glorious piece of work, is she not?" Owen smiled at her admiringly. Josef nodded, smiling and wishing he could direct this little dance scene. Perhaps someplace more private….

* * *

Mick showered away the dust and blood, and dressed in the white linen pants and shirt that had been laid out for him. This was the second time today that mysterious clothing, not his, but which fit him perfectly, had appeared as he'd showered. He could get used to the concept of not shopping, ever. He hated shopping.

He went in search of Yalda, and Latif led him up the stairs to what were clearly her private quarters. Latif knocked at the door, which was promptly opened by another young teenager, a girl this time, delicate and beautiful, who took his hand and led him through an alcove, then drew back a curtain to reveal a large sumptuous room filled with divans, piles of pillows and low brass tables. Yalda appeared at his side, and led him to an arrangement in the center of the room, where they sat on silk pillows. The image of a seraglio came to his mind, and Mick was frankly surprised at the decor.

"I am not originally from Africa," she said as if reading his thoughts. "I was born in Persia, in the time of sultans and this is how I feel most comfortable." She was breathtaking in the glow of the candles that lit her. And her smell. Yes, there was ancient vamp, but there was a floral scent with which he was unfamiliar, and it was intoxicating. He felt himself lying back, relaxing into this mood almost against his will. Although why he'd fight his will on this, he wasn't sure. Beth. He should be wanting Beth as he was sure she was wanting him. But right now, he felt completely removed from his "human" life. Yalda was offering something no one else could. He wasn't sure what that was, but he was certain that he needed to find out.

With a gesture at the girl who'd led him into the room, she moved beside Yalda and offered her wrist. Yalda gently bit into the thin flesh, then held the arm over a shining cup. Mick watched the blood fill the cup, as he watched Yalda lick the drop that lingered from the corner of her lips. She passed it him to him, but he hesitated. Fresh, and from so young a human, he was afraid of it. He was simply afraid. "Mick, drink her offering to you. Thank her with genuine gratitude for this gift she is giving you. She is a princess. Do not fear. It is what you deserve, for making her country safe."

Mick took the cup, took the first fresh, delicious sip and felt his power rise. He sat up, touched the girl's sweet face and thanked her sincerely for sharing her life with him. The girl smiled, looking ecstatically happy, rose and left them.

"I see you are not like Josef, who refuses to allow himself to be enriched by the blood. These young people are sent to me by their parents, as were their parents and their parent's parents. I am their teacher, their mentor, their friend. It is their honor to feed me, as it is mine to share their lives. They are not Josef's freshies. He does not honor their gift. If you do, if you can, the blood will give you power you have not imagined. Your sire, this Coraline, has damaged you. I was turned by a great sire, who taught me to coexist with humans for our mutual benefit. If they were all taken, we would all die. Mutual respect, mutual life." Mick drained the cup, feeling both lost and loved in the depth of her clear eyes. At a wave of her hand, another girl appeared. Yalda moved beside him, while the girl kneeled next to him. Yalda reached across Mick, taking the girl's hand and holding the wrist just under lips.

"Drink," she whispered and her cool breath against his ear spurred him on, he exposed his fangs and bit gently into the sweet, young flesh. He drank for a moment, feeling more powerful with each mouthful of her blood. When he pulled himself away, Yalda was waiting for him, snaking out her tongue to share in the drops still clinging to his lips.

* * *

It was nearly eleven, and Josef and Owen had quietly decided that the next stop was the last. Beth and Tara were completely inebriated, and while Owen was sure Tara would eventually cause a problem, they both agreed that Beth would probably pass out.

It was a small place, crowded but not overly so, and Tara swore it had the most eclectic jukebox in all of London. Actually, she'd said, "ekrectlik", but they'd figured it out and Josef believed it by the very strange mix of songs he was hearing. The girls begged some coin, and staggered their way over to study the possibilities. Pointing at the men and giggling, they began feeding coins and pushing buttons, then joined the men at the bar for the next round, tequila this time.

"Well, that's it then," Owen said, making a grand show of marking the scorecards. Tara started to protest, but her first selection came on and she looked as if she thought herself extremely clever as she danced around the men singing "Hot Blooded" at the top of her lungs. She dragged Owen to the small dance floor, and Josef let Beth think that she dragged him up there, too. Actually, he simply could not resist getting a close-up view of those ruffled panties clinging to her sweet ass. And plenty of views he got, before the swelling in his groin became visible, and he led Tara to the bathroom for a drink. He made it quick, and a good thing too, because Beth seemed to be crying on Owen's shoulder when they returned. You just never knew with a drunk. Even given four hundred years to figure it out. He grabbed her as yet another of their clever picks, "Flesh and Blood" came on. At least Bryan Ferry had the good sense to sing songs that allowed you to hold a woman while you danced with her.

"What's the matter, Beth, you seemed to be having such a good time." Josef said as he held her close.

"I have blood," she sniffed, with the exquisitely serious demeanor of a small child.

"Well, yes you do. But I hadn't realized you thought of yourself as my vending machine."

"You could have asked. I'm healthy, I'm not anemic, I have blood," she quieted as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm certain I'd be invigorated by the healthy, not-anemic blood that you have, Beth. I'm sure it's as delicious as you are. However I am more certain that you are very drunk and would regret it in the morning." She snuggled even closer, pressing herself fully against him.

"You're nice, Josef," she slurred. "And you feel good. So cool. I like you."

"Ditto. Except for the cool part."

* * *

Mick was overwhelmed by the feel of her tongue, tried to catch it with his lips. She was gone, just that fast, and he found could not move, could not follow her. He heard music rise, fast and foreign, on instruments he couldn't identify, in rhythm with the throbbing in his groin, and he saw her again, whirling to its song, colorful pieces of silk dropping to the floor as she revealed first a shoulder, then a thigh, one heavy, round breast, he was drowning in the movement, in that scent, he tried to rise, to reach her, but he could not. She was closer now, her round belly undulating in rhythm with the dance his cock was doing, tenting the fabric of those loose pants, straining toward her with a separate mind. She was astride him, naked, and he tore at his shirt, knew he would feel the very color of her bronze skin if only he could hold it against his own, bronze would feel cool, anything to tame this heat he hadn't felt since he was human. The tips of her straining nipples burned a trail across his chest, he reached to bring her closer, he had to have her mouth, no, don't pull away again. Hands kneaded his stomach as she rolled her hips up and down his length, he could feel her wet on him, he was mesmerized by the swaying of her breasts. "Please" he heard himself say as he encircled her waist and finally captured her mouth.

* * *

"I think we should head home," Josef suggested as the song ended. Beth looked as if she were asleep, and he knew that was the safest place for her, the place where she was safe from him.

"NO!" Suddenly wide awake, Beth stood adamantly, hands on her hips, challenging him.

"Okay, now what?" Josef thought. She was lucky she looked so cute, because dealing with off-the-wall, drunken women was not his forte. Unless they were willing to fuck him, of course.

"I didn't hear my song yet!"

Josef merely shook his head. "Far be it from me to deny you your chosen song. I can't wait."

* * *

Mick felt his brain explode with her kiss into a million possibilities, all of them bright and hot as he was. He was finally naked, her mouth on him, then not, then moving with a strong rhythm while her hands scratched at his nipples, then gone, he felt her teeth sink into his thigh as her hands worked him, saw himself empty across her face, her neck, and he pulled her up to him by her hair, hard, frantically licking blood and come and sweat and skin and drowning, drowning in this feeling….

Owen laughed as what was obviously Beth's song choice began to play. She took Tara's hand and together they sang, and danced, to "Hungry Like the Wolf." Josef actually laughed, heartily, it was so heavy handed and just plain silly, but it did lead him to wonder about her motive for choosing it. Of course, it had been the song of choice, back in the eighties, at every vamp party from New York to L.A. He'd hated the vapid thing then, but now, as Beth shook and strained her body towards Tara, he could appreciate merits.

Something else was between them now, another human, between them, and he heard her voice urging him to drink, it was a strong young man, and she threw Mick off him before he hurt the boy, then all the humans were gone, and the music pulsed faster and power surged through him and he rose, pulling her up with him, frantically throwing her against a wall, pushing her up so that her thighs draped his shoulders and his face was buried between her legs, sucking, licking, biting, he heard her scream as he worked her ass with his hands, felt the pulse of her orgasm as his tongue pumped into her, felt himself knocked to the floor as she tumbled over his back, taking her with him, holding her thighs against his shoulders, he loved the taste, wouldn't let go, found himself bucked across the room by the motion of her hips. She was on him in an instant, thighs around his chest as she lowered herself onto the length of his throbbing cock, slamming into her, launching himself at her so hard they hit the opposite wall, pumping, straining, sweating, sweating how was that possible, she was on him, on the floor, riding smooth and hard and he swept her under him, hooking his arm under hers, pushing down on her shoulders as he drove up into her, Yalda's hips rising against his, hard, as she struggled to take more of him inside her, and all the while this heat, this burning, this fire and finally he was there, everything he saw turned clear white in his eyes, her teeth found his neck as his found hers, their climax thundering through them, through the floor, through the house, through the soul he'd feared he'd lost long ago.

* * *

Josef and Owen were in complete agreement on one point; this song should be played over and over, as long as the ladies wanted to dance suggestively with each other. Looking around, it appeared that the men in the bar were in unanimous agreement. As the song ended, Tara looked at them, grabbed Beth by the hair and dragged her into a kiss. It wasn't long, but Josef swore he'd seen the tip of Tara's tongue as their lips met. It was enough to send both men scrambling to rearrange their discomfort.

"Let's get them another drink, boss. Just one more, think of the possibilities…" Owen said dreamily.

Josef let his over-active, sex driven mind wander for a moment, then with a groan, shook it off. "No. A gentleman does not take advantage of a drunken woman."

"I'm going to," Owen declared.

"Yeah, well, Tara's practically your wife and Beth is Mick's girlfriend. So no more sex talk."

Beth gestured to Josef to come closer. "I never kissed a girl before," she whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"And did you like it?" Josef asked. Please don't let her answer, he thought. If she liked it, he'd fantasize every filthy thing he could think of for them to do to each other while he watched, if she didn't, he'd think of every way he could please her, alone. He was dead in the water either way.

Still "whispering", she said, "Tara's a good kisser. But I like man lips better." Yep. Dead in the water.

They stayed for a bit longer, but Tara and Owen were exceedingly anxious to get back to their place and Josef was equally desperate to get Beth home so he could go out and find a more appropriate outlet for his pleasure.

The ride home was not fun for Josef. The air was thick with the heat between Tara and Owen, and Beth was not immune to its effect, cuddling against him, touching various parts of him that she normally wouldn't, and all the while he was cast in the very alien role of behaving like a proper gentleman, tactfully imploring her to behave like a lady. If only he hadn't seen the underwear, hadn't imagined directing a very erotic scene between Beth and Tara, if only he could have her, this would be _so_ much easier.

* * *

They lay for hours together, all night, devouring each other, much less frantically than the first time, until the first rays of light made the amber windows glow. Yalda called for food, and her students came immediately to them. She took his hand, and led him to a smaller, colder room, where her freezer was kept. He opened the door for her, took her hand as she climbed inside. "Stay," she offered, as she turned on her side. He spooned in next to her and fell into exhausted sleep, his body comforted against the length of hers.

* * *

Finally, the longest ride of his life was over, Beth was in the house, though exactly where he was not sure, had no more energy to think about it. He sat on the couch, his head resting against the back, eyes closed. He heard her padding around, prayed that she's go upstairs and settle herself. He felt her closer, and then in a flash she was straddling his legs, bottom chastely resting on his knees. He opened his eyes and looked at her, she looked so needy, and drunk, and she leaned in and kissed him, pressing her breasts to his chest, and he gave up, took her face in his hands and kissed back, slowly exploring her plump lips, wanting to possess her completely. But his cooler head prevailed and he gently lifted her up, breaking the contact and placing her beside him. "I'm sorry," she said, head hung low.

"Don't be. You're drunk and I'm just a port in the storm. It's okay. However, I warn you, if you ever make an offer like that when you're not this drunk, I'll take you up on it. Come on, let's get you tucked into bed."

Josef felt alone, drinking from, what was her name? He didn't know her, didn't want to know her. She was just someone available, someone he'd paid for. He'd be inside her soon, pumping what was left of him into this stranger.

As the first rays of sun lit the fog that had settled on the city, he knew, for the first time in a long time, exactly what all his money couldn't buy him.

Feedback welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

All thanks to Laurelin the pale. As always.

Saturday

Beth sat alone in her bedroom wondering why she hadn't yet heard from Mick. Sleeping, probably, but she was worried about him. Between the effects of overindulging last night and hoping he hadn't been hurt, she knew there was no chance for peace of mind until she spoke to him and knew he was alright.

If Mick were successful, they'd be back in L.A. soon. Maybe tomorrow. She almost missed home, but wasn't quite ready to return. She still wasn't certain about the new job and this thing with Josef…and whatever it was, it couldn't interfere with her relationship with Mick. Josef was not her forever, but she'd come to know him much better over these last few days and this hunger he inspired in her was damn near overwhelming. She'd worry about that another time. Josef was probably still sleeping and they were going out tonight. Maybe she'd see if Tara were around.

Tara was staring intently at the computer display when Beth finally found her in Josef's office. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to disturb you."

Tara swiveled the display in Beth's direction, laughing. "Yeah, wouldn't want to interrupt my Ebay experience." She logged off. "Actually, you probably saved me a great deal of money. Thanks. So, what's up?"

"I'm just going to go out to have something to eat, but I thought I'd see if you knew anything about this place Josef's taking me tonight."

"Why go out? The fridge is fully stocked and you can spend more time talking to me. I'm going to miss you when you leave; Josef hardly ever uses me in L.A." Beth heard the tinge of sadness in her voice and wanted to tell Tara that she was going to miss Josef, too.

Beth had some breakfast while Tara gave her the lowdown on Industry. It had music, it had a restaurant, and it wasn't posh. She was glad to be going to see a band, someplace where she could just relax, hear music, dance to something that didn't require being in Josef's arms. Not much chatter and little temptation. Perfect.

* * *

Mick woke, finding himself alone in yet another strange freezer. Yalda's freezer. He'd shared a freezer with another vampire. He hadn't even done that with his wife. Of course, technology being what it was back then, even if he'd thought about it, he probably couldn't have accomplished it. He popped the lid, sniffed the air; there was a human nearby. And Yalda was in the house.

"Monsieur?" The girl hurried to him, offered her wrist expectantly.

Without hesitation, he lifted it to his mouth and drank, shallowly but freely, and thanked her when he finished. He watched as she left the room, thought how easy it was, how good it made him feel. Better than the prepackaged stuff, but he couldn't let himself get used to it. His L.A. home unfortunately did not include willing students of a great matrice, but he'd enjoy it while he was here. He'd shower, find Yalda, and call Josef and Beth. Beth. How he missed her. He wasn't sure how he'd explain the gift that Yalda had given them both. Because as hurtful as his indiscretion with Yalda would be for Beth, it had taught him to embrace what he was for the first time, and only now could he open his heart to her completely.

* * *

"Josef, how are you, how's Beth?" Mick hated that Josef beat him to the call.

"Oh, I'm just swell." Your girlfriend's a tease and I want to tear someone's throat out, just for laughs. "Beth probably had quite a hangover this morning, but I'm sure she's right as rain by now. So, am I out a half billion, or are we still friends?"

"Friends. Salazar and Benoit are both dead. By Yalda's hand, not mine."

"Don't be modest, she said you were great, a champion, I think she's taken with you. Though why is beyond me. So, when are you leaving? The plane can be up in a couple of hours."

Mick hesitated, "About that. Uh, I thought I'd leave tomorrow. If that's okay, I mean, there is still the Robertson matter, maybe you _should_ make the arrangements…."

"You _slept_ with her, didn't you?" Thank you God, for the frosting on this cake. Yep. He was definitely going to draw and quarter someone just for sport. "What a bad boy you are, right after you told Beth you loved her. Tsk tsk," Josef smirked. Not that he thought it made a difference, but he really enjoyed making Mick uncomfortable.

"I do love her. I love her more, and I miss her like hell. I can't explain it Josef, especially not to you. I know what you're thinking, but I know it's not about what was admittedly some very hot sex. She's teaching me something I have to know, for me and for Beth. I have to stay here another night."

"You _never_ know what I'm thinking, but I usually find your speculation entertaining. I was thinking, 'Bad boy. Good vampire. You must be eating your Wheaties.' I'll set it up for three tomorrow afternoon. Is that enough time to finish the job at hand?"

"Thanks Josef. Not eating breakfast cereal, no." Mick knew Josef was going to have visions of them trolling for freshies together once he found out Mick was drinking from the source again. He was pretty certain Beth wouldn't like it, but maybe once for old time's sake. Beth. "And about Beth…"

"My lips are sealed. As far as I know, you're still hard on the case."

"Funny. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Beth imagined that Tara probably heard the shattering sound at the precise moment when her heart broke. All she could hear were Josef's words, repeating again and again "You _slept_ with her, didn't you?" Clearly it had surprised Josef. But not half as much as it had shocked her.

* * *

Her phone rang. The call she'd been anticipating so eagerly, she was now loathe to answer. But she'd only overheard Josef's half of the conversation, and anyway, he'd be back here soon, she'd have to face him. "Mick. Did you solve the case?"

Mick thought she sounded awfully subdued, but maybe Josef was right, maybe she had a hangover. "Well, the Moroccan part of it anyway, I'm pretty sure. Just a couple of odds and ends…" He hated lying to her. But she wouldn't understand until he'd explained all this in person….

"What's the matter, Mick, did you miss a position? Or is she just so good that you have to get more of that? Is she prettier than me, smarter than me, is she HUMAN, Mick? Did you drink her? How could you?"

Josef could not have gotten to her that fast, even if Mick believed that his best friend would betray him. Which he didn't. On the other hand, the woman he loved believed he'd just betrayed her. "What did Josef tell you? Beth, it's not what you-"

She cut him off, her anger rising in her voice. "Josef told me nothing. And I think that in blaming Josef, you've confirmed that it's exactly what I think. If you're coming back here today, get a hotel room. I don't want to see you." She hung up, carefully making her way to her bedroom, before collapsing into a vortex of despair.

* * *

Even without his extraordinary hearing, Josef knew he could have heard Beth's accusation, and her crying, back in L.A. He could go to her, and honestly say that Mick hadn't _said_ he slept with Yalda, it was only his own accusation. But the truth was that Josef knew without a doubt that Mick had slept with her. He could explain that Yalda was damn near irresistible, and that Mick probably had little or no control over himself. Only, what woman would believe that, even though it was true? No. He'd keep his mouth shut, and do his best to make sure she had a good time tonight. Even if all she wanted to do was cry on his shoulder.

* * *

Beth was waiting in the living room when Josef appeared with Tara, licking a last drop of her blood from his lips. "Goodnight, have fun, see you tomorrow," Tara said as she sped out the door.

"You look nice," Josef smiled at her. He marveled at how a woman who'd been crying for hours could look so incredibly beautiful.

"Thanks." She smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. Then he saw something, a resolve that hadn't been there a moment before. "My goodness, Josef, you look…casual," Beth teased him. Matte black silk shirt, which she was sure felt as great as it looked, and black jeans. Tight black jeans. If she'd thought that with all she'd been through today, that this night was going to create less sexual tension inside her, she'd been sorely mistaken.

"Far be it from me to stand out in a crowd. Ready?" As she stood, he thought he'd be counting backwards from one hundred a lot tonight. Anything that would help keep his mind from wandering to what sort of underwear she might be wearing, or how tenderly she'd kissed him the night before. She really should always wear short skirts with stretchy tops that seemed as if the buttons could burst at any moment. And red lipstick. Especially the red lipstick.

* * *

Yalda smiled when she heard the knock at her door. Mick was a very special delight. It was a rare thing, even in her long life, a vampire so young who hated his nature so much. There were plenty of mindless killing machines, whom she simply dispatched if they crossed her path. Others who'd lived through so many centuries of human change that they could no longer adapt, who lived out there existences in misery without end. She'd found great satisfaction in helping Mick understand that he was not a monster, and he'd learned the lesson so quickly. She was happy that he'd so easily been persuaded to stay another night; perhaps she'd get more physical pleasure from a less frantic encounter. If not, so be it. She was sure he'd be quite useful when the time was ripe. He certainly looked ready to join her where she lay on her divan. She'd have to thank Josef. How convenient that he'd provided her with such a willing, if unwitting, accomplice. "Welcome," she smiled as she drew a long fingernail across one of her taut nipples. "I've been expecting you."

* * *

"I am never going to want to drive again," Beth said as she settled back into the seat. "Can I have Charles for my very own?"

"No, but the next time you're in England you can borrow him. Although I would be more than happy to arrange a car for you back in L.A., if you promise that you and I get to do more than just ride around in it."

Beth blushed, and Josef lost his train of thought as her blood rose to color her face. She saw him watching her through hooded eyes, and knew it was time for a change of subject. "So, who are we going to see? You actually seem excited."

"I am. I've always liked pop music. Mozart, Liszt, Mahler, Bing Crosby, NWA, Black Rebel Motorcycle Club. Anyway, they're called 'The Brothers Movement', I caught them in Dublin last year with the Brian Jonestown Massacre and I really liked them, I've been following them on their Myspace page and it was just good fortune that they're in London when I am."

"The Brian Jonestown Massacre? Their _Myspace_ page?" she laughed. The very idea of Josef cruising around Myspace listening to music was, well…just another reason to find him fascinating. And to avoid thinking of Mick. She hoped the music was good, that she could just keep dancing. She didn't want any time to think.

The club pulsed with dance music when they arrived. Josef got her a drink, which she drained at once. "So much for sobriety," he thought, and wondered if she was going to intentionally drink too much to keep him at arm's length, or if she needed to drink too much to blot Mick out of her mind. He thought he could surely recommend himself, rather than alcohol, to help with that little problem, but he asked the required question anyway. "Another?"

"No, let's dance." She pulled him onto the crowded dance floor and he could barely remember to move himself as he watched her, captivated by the movement of her hips. She was killing him, he could feel himself fading. He was very glad as the volume went down, indicating the band would be on shortly. "I'll have another drink now." She downed that one, too. "No ice." She pointed at the empty glass. "I hate warm drinks, don't you?"

"Actually, I enjoy warm drinks. Preferably 98.6 degrees, when I have the option." He looked straight into those big, warm eyes, and wouldn't let her look away.

Did he want to drink _her_? Did she want him to? She couldn't stop looking at him. The lights went down, but when the stage lit up, she knew he'd been looking at her in the darkness, saw his eyes move from her to the band. She really liked them. It was easy to see why they'd appeal to Josef; there was a darkness there that spoke of deeply felt emotion. She could relate. And Josef certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, applause and various band-appreciation guy sounds following ever song. She especially liked 'Standing Still', at least that's what she thought it was called. She wasn't too clear about anything right now, but she found herself feeling very affectionate and very lonely. When the set ended, it was a great excuse to hug him and thank him for introducing her to new music, wasn't it?

Josef carefully untangled himself from her and asked her to dance. She undulated around him, pressing her bottom, a breast, any part of herself against any part of him she could reach. Although he suspected it had more to do with her pain than his own attractiveness, his libido raged, threatening to spin out of control.

"I need a drink, and the whiskey isn't cutting it. I'll be right back. Behave." He practically flew out the door, and it was not until she saw his retreating back that she appreciated it as a compliment of sorts, that she excited him, that he _needed_ to drink.

He made it out to the car in but a moment and downed a unit in record time, sating his hunger temporarily. _Almost_ hoping he wouldn't find her dancing topless on the bar, he hurried back into the club. She was still dancing, too close to some guy whose hands were reaching for her-

He slid in between them then and she smiled and kissed him wetly, pushing her breasts against his chest. "I want a drink."

"No more, please. Give coherence a try tonight." Ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-seven…. "You might enjoy me."

"Okay," she smiled devilishly, "just water then." She grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the bar, slid an arm around his waist while they waited their turn.

"What can I get you, love," the attractive bartender asked her with a wink.

"I'd like a Screaming Orgasm, please." She turned toward Josef, and added "With a twist." Josef threw a twenty on the bar, and before the drink could be mixed, hauled her out of there. Once outside, she leaned against the wall, pulling him toward her, and whispered, "Come on Josef, won't you have some fun with _me_?" and dragged her tongue against his neck. He leaned away from her, took her hands in his.

"I think we need to go home now." Ninety-six, ninety-five…

"Me, too," she whispered seductively. Ninety-four, ninety-three…

"I told you to behave, didn't I? Come on." He led her to where Charles was waiting with the car. She spun around and leaned against it, trying to pull him into another kiss. "Beth." He held her gaze, "Stop this. Get in." She did, but kept touching him, kissing him. "You're girl's testing me, St. John," he thought. "And I've failed." He kissed her back then, with all the longing he felt for her, and momentarily felt her hesitate. He went cold inside, thinking it was probably what he deserved for going after his best friend's woman, and heartbroken on top of it. Ninety-two, ninety-one….

They'd barely made it through the front door before she was on him again, pushing him against the wall, rubbing seductively against him, and driving him crazy. "Okay," he thought, "apparently she _does_ want this." In one swift movement, before she could react, he switched their positions, grasping her wrists with one hand, hauling them over her head, pinning her against the wall. He moved to her side then, teasing her hip with just slight contact.

"I can't play this game anymore", he whispered against her ear. "Do you want this?" He slid a finger across her cheekbone, down one side of her face as he mirrored the movement with his tongue on the other side.

"Yes," she whispered as she turned her face toward him. "Yes Josef, I want this, I want you."

"And this?" He kissed an earlobe, licked his way down one side of her neck as his finger traced that same pattern on her other earlobe, down the other side of her neck. As tongue and finger moved further, across her collarbone, she moaned.

"Yes." She felt giddy with the sensation, his cool finger and warmer tongue both so soft against her skin. "Yes."

She watched his fingers, then, as they slid in soft circles down one side of her shirt collar, up the other. "What else do you want?" he asked, lips close against her ear, cool breath making her shiver.

"Touch my breasts." He watched her nipples harden as she said it, pressed his erection slightly harder against her hip. Took his finger and flicked open each button in its turn, slowly, bottom to top, her gasps filling the silence of the room, never making contact with her skin, teasing the pulse below her ear with his lips. He flicked the shirt open, and used that same, relentless finger to trace the skin above the top of her bra. She was shaking, her pulse pounding, "Please."

His hand traveled down her side, to her midriff, stroking the skin beneath her bra. He released her hands, whispered, "Take off your shirt." She did, only then realizing that, though he'd freed her hands, she was still held against the wall, now by his hand at her middle. She slid out of her blouse, the sensation of the silk sliding down her arms like another of his caresses.

"Better." He slid a hand into her hair, pulled, exposing her neck. He nipped his way down as his other hand rose, tracing slow circles around first one breast, then the other, sending pulses across her nerve endings. Her head lolled side to side, first trying to reach his mouth with hers, and then leaning her head further back, urging him toward her nipples. His hand moved up to slide one strap of her bra down her arm, then the other, slowly exposing each breast to his gaze.

"Look at me," he said. Her eyes opened and she watched as his fingers gently squeezed one nipple while he flicked a wet tongue across the other, chased by cool air as he blew his breath across it. She felt her knees buckle, sensation nearly overwhelming her.

She tried to turn toward him, she had to feel him, had to touch him, but still he held her away. "Josef," she gasped.

He turned her face slightly toward him, as his fingers moving to the edge of her skirt. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered, unbuttoning her skirt, sliding the zipper down so slowly. Then running his fingers softly up her thigh, across her hip, under her skirt, more pressure here, less there. "Take it off."

She tried to slide it down, but his hand was in the way and she couldn't bear to break the contact, she felt on the verge of delirium, every deliberate touch firing her senses, she was frenzied now, he had robbed her of thought. He smiled knowingly as she grabbed the hem and pulled the skirt up over her head, savoring that one moment when she couldn't see him, but felt his gaze burning her skin. She tried to twist, to embrace him, but he held her where she was, playing his fingers along the elastic of her panties, teasing at her heated center. "Josef, please," she cried, twisting her head as her mouth searched for his, and finally he relented, kissing her deeply, completely, she felt his tongue savoring the inside of her mouth, finally, felt his throbbing cock against her belly and she pressed herself tightly to him. Tried tugging at his clothes, wanting his skin, but again, he stopped her. She heard the sound of fabric ripping, felt herself naked, pushed back against the wall again, held in place and totally exposed to him.

He stood slightly away from her, just far enough so he could he study her, admire every inch. Was she averting her eyes? "Beth. Look at me." She glanced at him, then away. "Look at me." She met his gaze and as she did, he slowly made his way down her body with his mouth, his hands, until he was on his knees in front of her. As he pressed his mouth against her center, he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, and buried his face in the taste of her. In a moment, her body shook and she screamed his name, grinding against his face in a frenzy of release. He nuzzled and licked her as she stilled, then rose, staring into her eyes, seeing what he was looking for.

The sight of his face, glistening with her juices, started the pulsing inside her again, and she pulled him to her, kissing and licking his face. "Josef, please I need you inside me," she nipped his ear as she tried to push him to the floor. He rose to his feet, swept her into his arms and started up the stairs, in a movement so swift she didn't know where she was until he laid her propped against the pillows of his bed.

* * *

Mick lay facing Yalda, running his fingertips over silken skin. "However will I thank her for this?" he wondered. Somehow, she'd healed his fears. He didn't hate having to feed anymore, was no longer ashamed of it, and understood to his very core that his need for blood nourishment was no different than the human need for food. A peace he hadn't felt since before Coralline turned him infused every cell of his being. He couldn't wait to see Beth, he could make her understand, and he simply could not wait to love her. Wondered what he could do, how he could ever repay Yalda for this gift she'd given them.

* * *

Beth lay watching Josef slide his jeans down his long delicious legs, trying to decide whether she should just enjoy the sight or help him with that. But as soon as the pants were off, he quickly knelt between her legs, pushing them further open with his own, looking into her eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt. She gazed back at him, smiling dreamily as he threw the shirt aside, revealing amazing abs and a great, raging erection. She reached up to run her hands over his chest, and he leaned down to kiss her. Immediately, her earlier feeling, that there was a world where only the two of them existed, came roaring back, and she let the emotional intensity of his kiss overwhelm her. He pushed himself back onto his knees, running his fingers from her throat to her stomach as he gazed between her legs. Her eyes squeezed shut as his fingers played across her body, building the heat inside her again.

"Open your eyes," he urged her in a hoarse whisper, and she saw that he was looking at her, memorizing the swollen pink folds of her, her eyes closed again, suddenly shy, this had never happened to her before. "Beth, open your eyes," he was smiling at her so lovingly, "look how beautiful you are." Two fingers slid the length of her pussy, collecting her juices, and he massaged her clit with his thumb as he drew those wet fingers into his mouth, and the look on his face as told her she was nectar to him. She whimpered in pleasure, and he did it again, his tongue playing over his fingers as she felt the throb of his cock against her thigh. She couldn't take her eyes off him, she was more excited she'd ever felt before. His thumb was driving her crazy, all she could hear was her pulse pounding in her ears as he slid those fingers inside her, working them in perfect rhythm with her heartbeat. She came again, his name smothered against her lips by his mouth, and then it was gone, she opened her eyes just in time to see him parting her further and guiding himself against her pulsing opening. He leaned back down to her as she felt him slowly push himself inside her, heard his moan of pleasure as he filled her, pausing as her body relaxed inch by inch to accommodate his girth.

It felt so good inside her, she was so excited, he wanted just to rest there, unmoving. She felt like home, like peace, like heaven. He started to move, slowly, running one hand over her face, she was sucking his fingers into her mouth, she was driving him crazy, he heard himself moaning, keeping time with her mewls, her sighs. They found their rhythm quickly, he had to tell her, "Beth, you feel so good, I don't ever want this to be over," and she cried out and came, he felt the strong pulses drawing him in further, and he kissed her, and couldn't help it, bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, and the smell of it, the taste, she was so delicious, so rare. He felt her desire for some sense of control, and flipped her over so that she was on top of him, she kissed and stroked and bit his chest sending fire to his brain and burning his nerve endings. She leaned back and rode him hard, as he toyed between her legs and watched her beautiful breasts bounce, her soft, rounded stomach clench and release with her effort. He loved her, pushed from his mind that this was one night only, and concentrated on burning the hot wet feel of her riding his cock into his brain to be savored eternally. She cried his name as he felt the strong pull of her muscles contract around him again, she was coming again, she was a dream, more responsive than any woman he'd had in a hundred years, she was his Beth, his alone, if only for this night.

He pulled her down beside him, he was behind her, her leg thrown back over his hip as he stroked her breasts, kissed her neck, thrust into her, murmured her name and his pleasure against her hair. It was like nothing ever before, seemingly endless and intense. She felt her heart open to him completely, as he slid his hand between her legs causing yet another orgasm, she wished she could swallow him, trap him inside her forever, it was so right. At that moment she knew him, felt the loneliness of four hundred years, felt the humanity that was his birthright. She struggled to have him face her, she wanted to see his eyes, and he felt it, and flipped her again, and she saw he was close, and her own pleasure built again, as he thrust harder, deeper. He gazed at her as his body pumped faster into her, and she held him, and felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks, waiting without fear for the moment she knew was fast approaching.

He stopped, but stayed buried inside her. He tasted salted tears as he licked her face. "Beth, you're crying. Am I hurting you? Don't be afraid to tell me, I'm so sorry," but he felt her bucking her hips against him, "No, it's so good, don't stop, come with me Josef, please, come with me this time." Spurred by her words, he moved in sync with her hips until they were in perfect unison again and then took the lead, pivoting into her until he could control himself no longer.

Lights exploded behind her eyes, her body tried to encase him, she felt her soul touch his as she repeated his name over and over, somewhere she heard him say hers, a call to be one with him, and she was. She felt him surge inside her, saw his irises turn white and she tore her lips from his mouth, turned hear head to accommodate him, and he cried out her name just before he sank his teeth into her neck. She clung to him even after she felt his fangs retract, felt him gently, so gently licking the wound he'd created.

He slowly untangled himself from her, wishing it were not a necessity. "Beth, I need more blood." She tilted her neck toward him, the sweetness of the gesture touching him deeply. "No, I mean a _lot_ more. And, uh, I didn't expect to be with you like this, or I would have prepared. I'll be right back." He kissed her and was gone before she blinked and returned nearly as quickly.

"Is it always like this? I mean, I know guys like to roll over and go to sleep, but at least they're _there_, you know?" Beth asked.

Josef laughed, kissing her hair as he settled back beside her. So she was also a resilient woman, something else to love about her. "Yes. It is. Vampires love a good run around the house after hours of sex." She smacked him, but cuddled closer. "I keep forgetting I'm your first vampire. If I'd thought for a moment I'd be so fortunate, I would have prepared. I'd have drunk from probably two women first, and I'd have stocked the fridge for afters." He felt her tense, and explained, "Beth you're amazing, you're incredible, you're the woman of whom every man or vampire dreams. But the amount of blood that I or any vamp needs to safely be with a human, well, it wouldn't be a safe amount to drain from you. Seriously, have you and Mick never even discussed this?"

She laughed, "Are you kidding? I had to _kiss _him first. I've stayed at his place twice, and both times he left me alone on the couch. Beyond, 'It's dangerous, Beth,' no, no discussion. It seems to me the only dangerous thing is too much bliss. Or is that just you?" she flirted, kissing the shoulder on which she lay.

"Yes. All me," he said as he kissed her. He hadn't intended it, he'd never done such a thing before, hadn't had too. But in his subsonic, vampire voice, he said, "I love you."

Almost as if she'd heard him, she held him tighter, kissed him more deeply. "Go on, it's getting early, get to your freezer." She exposed her neck one last time, adding, "Unless you'd like a snack?"

"No," he kissed her neck as gently as he could, "But you can't know what it means to me that you offered. Sleep in this bed. I'll be right here," he said, pointing at the near-by machine. "I can watch you fall asleep. Please." He lowered his eyes. She got up, and he feared she would leave. But she walked around him and held open the lid to his freezer, kissed him as he climbed inside. Took her place at the edge of his bed, facing him, and closed her eyes, a sweet smile on her face. He turned his head to watch her, waiting until he heard her breathing settle. His last conscious thought was that Mick was well and truly the most thorough ass he had ever met.

Your feedback is both welcome and appreciated.

And if you have an extra moment, check out 'thebrothersproject" on myspace, and hear what B&J were enjoying.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks, again, to Laurelin thepale, the best writer on this site, imho

Sunday

Beth woke in the darkness of Josef's bedroom, placed her hand on the freezer where he lay. Josef. The time was irrelevant; last night had changed everything. She ran her fingers across the two small bumps that rose at the base of her throat, recalling the unfamiliar sensation of complete surrender. Pulling the sheet around her, she hurried off to her bedroom. A long hot bath, then maybe a brisk walk might help to clear her mind.

* * *

Mick woke alone in the freezer in his room, wondering at the time, how many hours until he saw Beth. Finding Robertson's killer would wait until tomorrow, nothing Josef said would change his mind. He had to make her understand. Now that he knew he could safely make love to her, he did not want to imagine life without her.

* * *

The bath helped ease the pleasant ache from last night's lovemaking. Would that it had eased her troubled mind. She had delayed thinking about her feelings for Josef until she had acted on them. Not smart, considering that apparently, there was a depth of emotion she had not expected and it was clearly not just about the mind-numbing sex. Staring in the mirror at the puncture marks on her neck, she knew she had taken something away from Mick. "My vampire virginity," she laughed, but it rang hollow in her ears. She'd imagined that would go to Mick, and knew he'd thought so, too. Mick would be hurt, as much as she had been when she'd heard of his infidelity. She still loved Mick, of course. However, undeniably, she had a love of a different kind for Josef, too, like a dear friend with an outstanding benefit.

She dressed quickly; the thought of getting out into the fresh air was soothing somehow. Although just that minute, she realized she was hungry. Really hungry. Beth headed toward the kitchen, readying her best smile, knowing she wouldn't find it empty, even if it were early in the afternoon.

"Good morning, Beth did you have fun last night?" Owen asked as he filled a cup for her. She searched his face, wondering what he meant, wondering what he knew. "Tara and I both like Industry, did you eat there?" Beth shook her head. "It's a good bar menu, really good for a club. How was the band?'

"The band was great, I'll have to get the CD when it comes out. Speaking of food, is there any breakfast? I am famished."

"There's some cereal, fruit, juice…."

"Owen, I'm talking eggs, sausages, pancakes, food."

"There's a place just down the road that makes a fine breakfast. If they're still serving breakfast. It's after one, you know," Owen informed her.

"Let's go. I'll eat everything, I mean anything." She thought she saw a smirk on his face, but maybe she was projecting. "It's close enough to walk, right?"

Owen nodded. Tara came rushing in, and gave Beth a sly look.

"We were off in search of food, want to come?" Beth asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't miss it. In fact, Owen, why don't you stay here and let us know the minute Josef wakes up. I'm sure Beth will want to be here," she winked at him, and headed toward the door.

It was close by, indeed, and Beth was too late for breakfast, so she ordered a ham and egg baguette and grabbed a seat at a small table. Tara munched some fruit, and Beth thought she looked about to burst. "What's up, Tara?"

"I found your clothes strewn about by the front door this morning. So, how was it? You weren't hurt, were you?" Beth shook her head. "Well then," Tara said, rubbing her hands together, "Let's dish."

Beth laughed. She could have hugged Tara just then, so grateful was she for the straightforward interest. Like a friend, on a day when she could use one. "Well, he's very cool, isn't he?"

It was Tara's turn to laugh. "That he is. You're not going to share, are you?"

"'Fraid not. I am not actually certain now whether I'm the scum of the earth for seducing my boyfriend's best friend, or if I'm the luckiest woman in the world, having them both in my life. At least I hope I still have Mick in my life, after what I did last night. Right now, I'm leading toward scum," she said sadly.

"You are. You're scum. Think I'll go right on back to Owen, don't want anyone to see me eating with the likes of you," Tara joked. "Come on, Beth, I'm not the one to judge you. I am madly in love with Owen, but if Josef wants me when he wakes up, he's got me, though I suspect it won't be me he wants. And if I'm completely honest, Owen and I had a bet on when you two would get together. I lost, thank you very much. Fool that I am, I thought you would have him Friday night. You were all over him then, too, remember?"

Beth blushed. She'd told herself she'd been so drunk she didn't remember. She did. "I don't know what it is. I've been really attracted to him for just a couple of weeks. I asked him for a favor and he did it, it was for Mick, to help Mick, but something passed between us that night…Tara, I wanted him to turn me. I didn't tell him, I'll never tell him, I don't even want that anymore, at least I don't think I do. But I really wanted him to that night."

"Wow. Okay, you're in love with Mick, but you wanted Josef to turn you? Are you sure you're in love with Mick? I couldn't help but overhear your…"

"Tirade?" Beth laughed, "He slept with someone else, Tara, and I don't even know if it's a vampire or a human and I don't know why I think that matters. Yes, I am in love with Mick St. John. But he would never turn me. Ever. He hates being a vampire."

It was Tara's turn to laugh. "I figured that one out within five minutes of meeting him. I also figured out that Josef's in love with you about five minutes after meeting you."

"What? Are you out of your mind? Josef, in _love_ with me?" She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Josef has some very strong feelings for me, I'm certain of that after last night. And I had to face the fact that I have some unexpected feelings for him, too. But _in love _with me? Not in this century."

"We'll see. Josef thinks we're all just freshies, but I've known him for several years now, and I know his heart every time he takes my blood. Something else he thinks impossible, by the way." Her mobile ringing interrupted her. "He's up." She glanced at her watch. "Early," she winked at Beth. They downed the last of the food and hurried back to the house. Finding that Josef was not yet downstairs, Beth raced up to his bedroom.

He opened the door just as she was about to knock, stood aside to let her enter. Picked up his phone, pushed a button said, "Tara, you little minx, get out of my security room right now, and tell Lisa to keep the system down in here under penalty of extremely unpleasant death." He smiled at Beth. "There. Now we're alone. Have a seat. Want some coffee? I had some sent up with my breakfast." He took a deep swig of his glass of blood.

"No, thank you. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up," she said softly. He hadn't touched her, hadn't even come near her. She hoped it wasn't buyer's remorse.

He looked at her, working his lips between his teeth, made his decision and sat beside her at the edge of the bed. "I wish you were, too, but I certainly didn't expect you to lie in a dark room waiting for me to rise." He slid an arm around her, kissed her hair. "But I appreciate the thought."

Smiling, she snuggled against him, wishing they could cuddle all day. She'd always believed herself safe with Mick; now she was sure about Josef, too. And if Tara was right, if Josef loved her, she wanted him to know she cared for him, too. She was content to sit there until Mick came back, but apparently Josef wasn't.

"How's your neck?" he asked as he rose to retrieve the blood he'd left on a table across the room.

She showed him. He'd done the best he could under extremely trying circumstances, two tiny punctures only, but the sight aroused him, and it was impossible to hide under the heavy silk robe he wore. She'd been so delectable, that unusual blood, so sweet, none of the bitterness of fear. She'd trusted him completely and no woman, human or vampire, had trusted him like that since Sara. He loved Beth, but she loved Mick.

She turned her face back in his direction, saw his arousal, his effort to hide it. Smiled as she shared the fact that she's stared at her neck in the mirror for way too long, and it had the same effect on her. She used one finger to gesture him to come to her, but he shook his head.

"I can't," he said. She rose and moved toward him. "Don't, Beth, please." She stopped, touched the marks in her neck. Saw his eyes, saw his pain. "If either of us wants to continue to have any relationship with Mick, I think last night was one time only," he said sadly. "Speaking of Mick, what will you tell him?" he asked. "Or would you like me to handle it?"

"No. It has nothing to do with you." She saw him wince.

"The evidence is that it has everything to do with me. Even if Mick were not a P.I., he'd probably figure out that Owen didn't leave those marks on you."

"Josef, I seduced you. I've thrown myself at you all week, and you resisted all too admirably. I wanted you. You have nothing to explain." She sat down with an air of finality. Still reeling from her dismissal of his role in the situation, he was compelled to disabuse her of that thought.

"And I've had more than four hundred years to learn self-control. Beth, I won't hide how I feel anymore. I have been interested in you since the day that Mick introduced us. Remember? Ryder was helping Mick locate some hayseed call-girl. You were wearing a blue suit, and you sat down and that voice you used...you were intriguing. A couple of weeks ago, when you asked me to kill for you…" He looked as if he were reliving the moment when he'd very nearly kissed her. "I've had very strong feelings for you for quite some time. And I may not have initiated it, but I certainly didn't resist. Do you understand? A week is nothing in my lifetime, weeks are barely moments."

"You love me." She said quietly. She knew it last night, felt it in the care he took with her, in the intensity of their lovemaking.

He nodded. "I believe I do." He met her eyes, hoping he'd see the very thing he wanted most.

"Then why are you standing all the way over there?" She rose, stepped toward him, and this time he met her, gathering her against him in a soft embrace, relishing the feel of her and hoping it was not the very last time he would do this.

"Beth it doesn't matter how I feel. You belong with Mick, and he is my best friend." He smiled, letting her go. "And I don't do threesomes." She looked at him skeptically.

"Josef. I've, ah, witnessed you doing a threesome."

"Yes, well, there is that." She was smiling at him, good. "I'm very selfish when I'm in love and so is Mick. I can't imagine either of us would be willing to share you. I know you believe that you've had a very prolonged and so far fruitless affair with Mick. A year is a blip in our lifetimes. You're at the beginning of forever with him. And we don't know where we stand, do we? Trust me, I'm the one with real commitment issues." His head seemed to clear then, and he added, "So come on, there's still time, we'll go to Tate Britain and stare at the Blake's, and I'll dazzle you with intimate personal stories about how I told him his poetry was shit, and persuaded him to take up the brush." She laughed, hoping he would not read her disappointment.

"And I only really understood 'Tyger, tyger burning bright, in the forests of the night' for the first time, making love with you," she said as she left his room. There. Let him dismiss that so quickly. "We'll play it your way for now, Josef Kostan," she thought. "But I get a say in this."

* * *

Josef wondered, as he watched the door close behind her, if he had not made a huge mistake by allowing himself last night. It might cost him his best friend, and the thought that she might feel something more than friendship for him might cost him something far more precious.

Mick was more than a little disappointed to find his own clothes neatly laid out for him as he toweled off from his shower. So it wasn't some special djinni, he would have to shop again. Damn. The small bag he'd carried was there too, neatly packed and ready to go.

Yalda knocked at his door, and he quickly pulled on his pants as he beckoned her to enter. "I see you are back to basic black, my friend. What a waste, you are so handsome in white." He felt the warmth of her smile wash over him. He hoped he'd see her again.

"City clothes," he said, pulling on his shirt. "I don't know what to say to you, Yalda. You've changed me forever."

"So I see. You are now able to both look at me and speak in complete sentences. It seems I am no longer able to enthrall you," she said, smiling at him seductively.

He laughed at that, "I know better than that. I am certain you can enthrall me at your whim."

"You leave and do not allow a woman to keep her secrets? Have I taught you nothing?"

Mick smiled at her. "You have definitely taught me a lot. I'm very grateful, and you've made a loyal friend."

"Good. Because I am returning with you to London. Josef and I have some business to take care of, and this is the perfect opportunity. I hate L.A." Mick froze. He still hadn't figured out how to explain all this, and he was pretty certain that Beth would not want to meet Yalda once he had.

"Would you mind calling Josef for me? I must prepare myself for this trip."

* * *

"Mick, what's up? Are you at the airport?" Josef asked easily, wondering why Mick was calling now when he'd see him in just a few hours.

"What are you doing?" Mick sounded anxious. Josef supposed he should be, considering what he was facing when he got home. And he didn't even know about last night yet.

"Beth and I are on our way to Tate Britain. We'll meet you when you land, don't worry. As if I could forget the conquering hero."

"Yalda's coming with back me. She'll need rooms, and maybe blood, although I didn't ask, maybe she's planning to bring her own."

Josef glanced at his watch and sighed. "You're a brave man, Mick. And I have, what, five hours, on a Sunday, in London, to prepare for her?" Mick heard the line go dead.

"Prepare for whom?" Beth asked as Josef speed-dialed. He held up a finger to quiet her, then began shooting orders at whomever was unlucky enough to answer that call. Apparently another house had to be opened and prepared in a very particular fashion in four hours. Without fail. He rang off, looking agitated and uncomfortable. "So who the hell is Mick bringing with him, the Pope?"

"The Pope would be easier. Mick is bringing Yalda back with him."

"Who's Yalda?" The look on his face told her everything she needed to know. "Oh my God. He's bringing the woman he slept with here? He's going to make me deal with her?" Her voice sounded shrill in her own ears, and she took a deep, calming breath. It wasn't Josef's fault that she'd have to stake Mick.

He would not toy with Beth the way he had with Mick, but she really was indescribable. "She's an ancient and extremely powerful vampire who's been an advisor to the Moroccan royal family for several centuries. She helped Mick with my problem and yes, she's the one he stayed with while he was there. She practically never leaves her country, and only she knows why she wants to come here now, but everything must be perfect for her. Perfect. " He saw her discomfort, and pulled her to him. "Beth, I've known her for hundreds of years. She is not coming here for Mick. She seems to have some business with me, and prefers not to come to L.A. I'd bet half my fortune that he doesn't want her here. But she does as she pleases, since there is virtually no one to challenge her."

"Yea? Well I'll challenge her." Beth sat back with her arms folded across her chest, anger charging the air around her.

"Oh, no you won't. I'll have a pilot waiting, and that plane will only be on the ground long enough to refuel. You'll be safely back in L.A. I will not have to worry about your being hurt. She could crush me, literally and I could do nothing to stop her. So decide now, while I'm still in party-planner mode, if you think you can behave." He reached for her, to pull her against him, to reassure her, but she was having none of it.

"If she's that ancient and powerful, why would she have to hurt me? Surely she could withstand a challenge from a mere mortal." Now she was challenging him, and he didn't want to tell her how cute she was, or how naïve.

"Beth, relax. No one needs to challenge anyone. So stop looking for trouble where there surely is none." He watched as she relaxed, realized Yalda was not the one with which she had a problem.

"You know, I think I won't go to the airport with you, if you don't mind. Mick and I should probably discuss our problem alone."

Josef nodded, knowing it was in Mick's best interest if Beth didn't see him alight the plane with Yalda.

* * *

Their visit to the museum had to be cut short, but Josef was not unhappy about Beth's decision. He wished he could have a few moments alone with Mick, too. But he would not discuss anything with Yalda around. Frankly, he couldn't imagine why she was coming here, and he wasn't entirely certain he'd trust her motives if he knew them. She had always been a wild card, and this visit was a bit too spontaneous for his comfort. He'd put on his best business face, and wait until she made the first move.

"So much for the neutral expression," he thought as he watched first Mick, looking healthier than he had in twenty years, then all six magnificent feet of Yalda walk down the metal stairs to the tarp. He hadn't seen her for years, and while he hadn't exactly forgotten her physical impact, he was once again dumbstruck by it. "Oh my, she's got him on fresh blood." Well, he supposed someone had to do it, and leave it to Yalda to be the one to change thirty years of deprivation in a couple of days.

"Josef!" Yalda kissed both his cheeks in greeting, "How kind of you to meet us."

"As if I would deprive myself of your entrance," he smiled approvingly at her. He shook Mick's hand, adding, "My, you're looking fit."

Mick hesitated but a moment. "I forgot how much of a difference fresh blood makes." He'd been looking around since he'd started down the stairs. "Where's Beth?"

"She thought she'd prefer to see you at the house." He saw Mick's distress, but hoped he'd see it was probably better that way.

"I am so disappointed," Yalda remarked as Josef helped her into the car and settled in beside her. "I am anxious to meet the human woman who holds the interest of two such formidable vampires."

Mick looked suspiciously at Josef, and Josef wondered if, in such close proximity, he could throttle Yalda without dying himself. Instead, unfortunately, he rose to her bait. "No need to fret, Yalda, she's not going anywhere. Although frankly I'm not certain she's all that interested in meeting you."

Yalda laughed. "Touché, Josef. Although I suspect her curiosity will be aroused after she and Mick discuss their situation." The tension in the limo was thick and getting more so, and while Josef wondered why she felt the need to create it, he could not help but feed it.

"Didn't he tell you? Mick, what a naughty boy you've been. Beth knows you slept with him, she just doesn't care much who you are. She is quite remarkable."

She turned toward Mick, "And do you care with whom Beth slept in your absence?"

Josef saw the anger in Mick's eyes, and the hurt. And the undeniable look of triumph in Yalda's. Why was she doing this? What did she have to gain by dividing Mick and Josef? He had to know why she'd come to London.

"Josef, is she right? Did you sleep with Beth?" Mick asked in a voice so calm as to be disturbing.

"Mick, Yalda's just arrived, and I'm sure this isn't the time-"

"It's a yes or no question, Josef," Mick was looking at him as if he were an insect Mick might crush.

"Yes. But I will discuss it no further now. Beth asked me not to, and I will respect her wishes." The silence thickened, but none of them chose to alleviate it, and they rode through the streets of London in quiet as thick as fog.

* * *

They dropped Mick off at Josef's house first, and while he made polite goodbyes to Yalda, he neither spoke to nor looked at Josef as he took his bag into the house. Josef waited impassively as the car made its way just a few houses down the street, to where Yalda would be staying. Charles retrieved her bag and they made their way into the house.

"I hope you will find everything to your satisfaction. If there is anything further that you wish, use this mobile and dial "one". Someone is available to you twenty four hours a day. Now if you'll excuse me," Josef turned to leave her.

"Josef. Are you so angry with me?" Yalda asked, eyeing him flirtatiously.

"You're damn right I am. I won't ask how you knew, though I can imagine, but I would like to know your purpose in revealing that? Do you think I would not have confessed that to Mick?"

"I revealed nothing, Josef. It was, of course, mere speculation," she looked satisfied with herself, so very Yalda.

"Whatever your reasons, I leave you alone with them" Josef made a polite nod of his head, and left her staring at his back as he walked out the door.

* * *

Beth had just settled onto the couch with the last glass of wine from the bottle she'd shared with Owen and Tara at dinner when she heard a sound at the front door. Her first inclination was to run and throw her arms around Mick. She was that happy, and relieved to see him. But the hollow look in his eyes as he smiled at her told her to keep her distance. He sat beside her on the couch, looking serious and sad.

"So, how was the flight?" She had to start somewhere, she sensed he would be just as happy to sit in silence for a long time.

"It was fine. Show me where Josef marked you," he said quietly.

Stunned as she was at the question, Beth nevertheless pulled the collar of her shirt aside, revealing the two small puncture marks. She was unabashed, almost defiant in the gesture. "I think we should move this discussion somewhere more private," she said as she stood and made her way slowly up the stairs to the room where Mick had stayed before his trip to Tangier. He followed, closing the door behind him.

She took a place on the oversized chair near the freezer. "Now show me where Yalda marked _you_."

He made as if to unbutton his shirt, and for the first time, she saw his eyes soften. "I don't carry her mark, Beth. Vampire, remember? I heal quickly." He sat on the ottoman at her feet. "Why Josef?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "You don't get to ask that yet. You get to explain how you tell me you love me, and before twenty-four hours are over you're screwing another woman. And if I'm satisfied that you've answered me honestly, _then _you get to ask a question."

"You're not going to like the truth." He watched her close off further, her body tense even more, her breathing alter.

"I can take it." She looked more fragile than he'd ever seen her, but he admired her attitude.

"The truth is that I don't know. I won't say it was against my will, but maybe outside it. Once it began…" He looked into the distance then, as if reliving his experience. "All I know is that she gave me a different perspective on drinking fresh blood, and the confidence that I need to make love to you."

"You knew how to do it, Mick. You always knew. You were just unwilling to do what it took. And if you needed advice, you could have gone to Josef. He does humans all the time, without hurting them. I'm not buying it."

"Are you giving up on us?" His voice was not more than a weak whisper, and she saw the deep sadness in his eyes.

"Did I say that?" She uncrossed her arms and leaned forward, her face close to his. "If you truly believe what you told me, I just want you to think about your willingness to surrender to her, and forget about me."

That was food for thought. The longer he was away from Yalda, from her little salon, the harder it was to justify his behavior, to see it as anything other than his simply succumbing to the most striking, most experienced woman he'd ever met. And if it were just that, he really had done nothing more than betray the woman he loved. "You're right, I have no excuse. It's your decision, my love, and I'll have to live with whatever you choose. I can promise that it will never happen again. Will you, can you, forgive me?" He waited, the vamp equivalent of holding his breath.

"Maybe. It depends. Do you still want know why I chose Josef?" Did he? He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"First, he's still your best friend, got it? I seduced him, Mick, and to his credit, he resisted my full-court press for nights." She saw him collapse, wanted to hold him, but continued. "The truth is, a couple of weeks ago, I wanted him to turn me."

Mick started as if he'd been slapped. "You wanted what? You asked Josef to _turn_ you?"

"Of course I didn't. I wasn't really thinking, it was emotional, I wanted to be able to protect _you_ for a change. To show you I loved you, to show you how much."

"And you thought becoming a vampire would prove your love for me? Knowing how I feel about it, knowing how I feel about you?"

"I was scared, Mick, scared I'd lose you, that you would have to leave L.A., change your identity, that I'd never see you again…"

"Beth, I'm sorry, but I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Right. Josef had kept her secret. "Foster, remember him? He sent me pictures of you, being hit by that car, getting right up afterward. He called, threatening to expose you if I didn't give him exclusives." She paused, bracing herself for the confession. "I took the photos to Josef and asked him to take care of it, to take care of you. For me. And maybe it was selfish, but I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I'd do anything for you, including become a vampire. But Josef took care of it. And I love him for that. And you'd better, too. He saved our possibilities, if not our lives." She paused to let him consider her words. "I am sorry, Mick. So, can you forgive me?"

He put his arms around her then, standing to hold her closer. She really did love him, long before she'd said it. "Yes," he answered, knowing neither of them were completely forgiven, certain, as he felt her relax against him, that they both would be. "I need to speak with Josef. I should probably tell him that I won't need to kill him while he sleeps."

* * *

Yalda sat alone, so angry with herself she could barely think. She'd made a grave error in judgment, one that she was uncertain how to remedy. Why had she responded to Josef's verbal challenge? It was Josef's nature. And she'd so carefully planned his seduction. Now that had to at least be put off until tomorrow, and time was running short. All these problems because she'd left that one loose end on her last visit, that human woman. Well, that would be remedied as soon as possible. In the meantime, perhaps she'd summon a meal from Josef's stable, lose herself for a while in the feeding. That should clear her head.

* * *

Josef sat on the bed in his room, finishing his dinner with Lisa. He knew she'd expect sex, but he just couldn't, not tonight. Saved by the bell, he thought as he heard footsteps approach his door. The knock, and the scent, belonged to Mick. "Come in," he said as he licked the last drop of blood from the corner of his lips.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, but made no move to leave.

"I was just enjoying dinner," he told them. Turning to Lisa, he added, "Thank you, my dear," he said as he kissed her cheek and shooed her out the door. "Come in, sit down. Unless you intend to stake me. Then go play somewhere else."

Mick considered how the casual tone of his voice was at odds with the storm brewing in his eyes. "No, Josef, in fact, I just thought I should let you know you don't need to sleep with one eye open."

"How comforting. And what exactly brought you to this conclusion? Did you two kiss and make up?"

"Not entirely. And I'm not entirely ready to forgive you. But I'll hear you out before I decide."

"You'll hear me out?" Josef nearly laughed at him, but thought better of it. "I know I broke an ancient rule, but hell, fifty years is a long time to never sleep with your best friend's girl." He hung his head. "I am sorry, Mick. I have no excuse, but I hope you understand. I do have feelings for her, but I planned never to act upon them."

"She said you evaded her advances for days." Mick's voiced cracked, admitting that he knew such a thing.

"She's a good woman, but I don't have to tell you that." He looked thoughtfully at Mick, adding, "I did, that's true. But when I knew you'd slept with Yalda…I let myself go. No excuse, but when I thought how you'd betrayed her, when I heard the pain in her voice… Or maybe I was looking for a reason to get what I really wanted…" his voice trailed off.

Mick could certainly relate to that, given what he'd done. Yes, it hurt that Josef had slept with her, but Josef had never even given him an inkling that he had feelings for Beth, and he believed that Josef would never have acted upon them in the absence of his own indiscretion with Yalda. He'd hurt Beth deeply, sent her running for reassurance into the arms of another man. Somehow, he was strangely grateful that she'd been with Josef. She could have gone to a stranger, could have been hurt, or worse. At least she'd been safe with Josef.

"So, am I forgiven?" Josef asked uncertainly, holding Mick's gaze as best he could.

"Maybe." Mick smiled at him.

"Shall we drink to possibilities?" Josef asked as he picked up his phone. "Tara, Lisa, why don't you join me in the living room. I have a little surprise for you."

Thanks to all who took their time to review. I am grateful.


	12. Chapter 12

Bank Holiday Monday

Beth rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 7:12. Good, she really wanted to get an early start, hoping just this once she would get the chance for a walk, anything, alone. She was curious about how Mick and Josef had worked things out, but they would be asleep for many hours. She supposed she'd have to settle for calling Charles, maybe take a ride out of the city. With the privacy glass in place, perhaps she could pretend to be alone.

* * *

When Beth went to the kitchen for her morning coffee, she found Tara, pacing the room, looking tense and pale. "Tara?" Beth put a hand on her friend's arm to still her. "What's the matter? Where's Owen?"

"I don't know. He didn't come home last night. Beth, he always comes home." Tara resumed the pacing, eyes darting restlessly around the room.

Knowing the dangers of his job, yet trying not to think the worst, Beth asked, "Where was he going?"

As she looked at Beth, fear was evident in Tara's eyes. "Nowhere, really. Josef has a guest down the road, and she called for some male blood, and Owen went, even though he's never done that before. No friend of Josef's would hurt him, right?"

Yalda. It had to be. "I'll get Mick. He'll find Owen." Beth bolted from the room, running smack into the very man she was looking for.

"Whoa, what's the hurry?" He said easily, savoring the unexpected contact with her.

"Mick. Josef sent Owen to Yalda last night and he never made it home. Tara is beside herself and I need you to go look for him."

While Mick considered why Tara was so very frantic at her co-worker being missing, he was not at all surprised that Owen hadn't gone home. Yalda could do that to a man.

"Where's she staying? I'll go get him." Mick was not the least bit worried that Owen was anything but too exhausted to move.

Beth wondered why there was no sense of urgency in Mick's manner, but called Tara to give Mick the address.

"Mick, I'm so sorry Beth woke you, but I'm grateful for your help. She's in number twenty, just down the road. I'll show you."

"No, you'll stay here with Beth, and I'll be back shortly. He's okay, Tara, I'm sure of it." He touched her arm briefly and left immediately. No way was he telling Tara that Owen might be too weak to walk for a while, and not because he'd lost a pint or two of blood.

* * *

Mick knocked hard on the door, several times, knowing it wouldn't rouse Yalda from her deep sleep, but hoping Owen might respond at some point. As he was about to retrieve his lock picks, the knob turned and the door slowly opened.

"Oh Jesus," Mick said as a dazed and pale Owen slumped back against the wall.

"Mick, you're back," Owen whispered, too disoriented to know what he was saying.

"Come on, we're out of here." Mick helped him stand, and walked the unsteady Owen slowly in the direction of Josef's house.

"Mick, I live just over there, do you think you can help me home? What time is it? What day is it?" Owen asked sincerely.

Mick had to laugh. "I know how you feel, buddy. A night with Yalda is quite a workout. Come on, Tara's worried sick, let's get you into bed and I'll send her over so she can see you're alright."

"Am I alright?" Owen asked. Mick was impressed that Owen had survived Yalda, though he supposed she'd have to tone down her act for a human.

"You'll be fine," he said as he half-dragged, half-carried Owen up the stairs to his bedroom. Owen collapsed across his bed, and Mick figured he'd be fine by tomorrow, with lots of fluids, a couple of hot meals, and plenty of sleep. Then he'd be able to deal with the emotional recovery. "I'll send Tara right over." He rushed back to Josef's house, where a strained Tara waited, holding her breath, as Mick walked in the door.

"I think he's fine, Tara, but maybe you should have Josef's doctor look at him. He probably just needs a nice juicy steak and a day's rest. In fact, I left him sleeping like a baby in his bed." She threw her arms around Mick and began crying, thanking him and holding on tight. Mick untangled himself from her, saying he'd done nothing but get him home. "Go on; see for yourself, he's just really tired." She turned to leave, then paused, remembering her job, Bank Holiday or not.

"Breakfast?" she asked, offering her wrist.

Damn. Just what he needed, something else that everyone in the room but Beth knew. "No, thanks Tara, I'll have whatever's around. Go on." He turned to face Beth, who was staring at him in surprise.

"She offered you her blood," Beth said coolly.

"Beth, I told you I had a new outlook on fresh blood. Tara was kind enough to share some of hers with me last night."

"You drank from her last night? You had a freshie?" Beth asked as if she were not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"If I want to make love to you, and know I can keep you safe, I have to drink fresh blood, and I want you much more than I don't want to do that. Besides, I feel much better. I am a vampire and I need blood to live, as I needed food when I was human. Just food, that's all. I hope you'll accept that. Because I am really ready for us." He smiled at her lovingly, and added, "Have been for days."

Beth felt her nerve endings burn with the heat in his eyes. She was so ready for him, too. Just then Charles came through the front door, looking for her. She considered for the briefest of moments, whether to escape to her thoughts, or give in to her desire.

"Charles, I am sorry, I've changed my mind. I think I'll be staying in this morning." She looked at Mick pointedly, smiling into his loving eyes.

"As you wish, I am at your disposal as always," he answered and slid quietly out the door.

"Charles, wait" Mick called, dashing after him. Catching him outside, Mick asked, "Charles, is there someplace not too far from the city where I could take Beth to be alone for a few hours? We'd have to be back by three or four, but it's still early."

"I know the perfect place. Tunbridge Wells, it's not an hour away, but you'll swear you're in the heart of the country. I know an inn that I think Beth will appreciate. Give me ten minutes." He popped out his mobile and began making arrangements.

Mick returned to Beth. "Come on, we're out of here. I vant to be alone," he joked. Beth looked more than vaguely annoyed. "With you, of course. Just give me a few minutes to prepare." He moved closer to her, whispering in her ear, "Every moment away from you is torture."

Mick did not care to feed, did not care about anything but being with Beth as soon as he could. Knowing he must, he started with Lisa, hoping Tara would return soon. He'd need something from each of them, to be certain. He was nervous as a virgin, which was ridiculous, he knew, but he was finally going to be alone with Beth. He thought he'd better ask for a cooler for later, as well. He hoped he was going to need it.

Beth quickly changed into a soft, flowing blue silk dress and the lilac lace bra and thong she'd bought with their first time in mind. She did not care if they were going next door or to Paris. It was so simple. She just wanted to love Mick.

* * *

The rain had begun to fall in earnest as Charles pulled on to the A3. Luckily, it was keeping the traffic light despite the Bank Holiday. Beth sat comfortably snuggled next to Mick, loving the feel of his body against hers, as if they were the only two people on earth. She gazed out the window as the city fell away behind them, and the green of the countryside soothed her eyes and calmed her soul. Turning to kiss Mick, she found him gazing at her, a gentle smile on his beautiful lips.

"Hi there," he said softly.

Smiling, she answered, "Hello," as she leaned toward him, parting her lips slightly in invitation.

He hoped this ride was not going to last too much longer, because he was certain that when their lips met, he would be lost in her, and he really didn't want their first time to be straining for positions in the back seat of a car. So he bent his head and his lips met hers with a softness, a restraint, he fought to maintain. As if she understood, she broke away quickly, trailing just the briefest hint of her tongue inside his upper lip. "Look," he pointed out the window at horses running in the rain, and felt his heart warm as she leaned closer to the window for a better look.

"If all we had was this moment, it would be the best of my life," she said quietly to the window that held her view of the world outside it. "I love you."

He reached to haul her back against him, as Charles said through the intercom, "It's just ahead. We'll be arriving in two minutes."

* * *

"Bentham Hill Stables," Beth read the sign as Charles steered the car up a brick driveway to the front of the small building.

"It's a converted carriage house, and it's yours for the day," Charles said. Mick could have kissed him. It was absolutely perfect. Quaint and charming, just the sort of place he thought Beth would love. Her smiling and yelp of pleasure confirmed it.

"Thank you Charles," Beth said, kissing his cheek quickly. "Guess I've made more than one friend on this trip."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Turner," he said with a genuine smile. "Mr. St. John, a brief moment?" Mick stepped outside the door. "This place is friendly. The fridge is stocked, and if you prefer, or need, fresh, just call and someone will be here in but a moment. Shall we say 2:30?"

Mick glanced at his watch. A bit over four hours. It was a start. "Charles, I owe you one. This is perfect, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." He would have to remember to ask Josef about a tip, or an appropriate gift to show his appreciation. However, right now, he just wanted to get back inside to Beth.

* * *

She was watching the rainfall through the slightly open leaded-glass window when Mick joined her, closing the door quietly behind him. The sound of the steady drops beating against the roof and stone patio that lay beyond lulled her, as did the scent of honeysuckle, whose vines she could not see, but which must be close by, so heady was their fragrance. She felt Mick standing close behind her. "This is perfect." She smiled, and he caught her reflection in the glass.

"No," he said, fingers brushing her hair aside to plant a kiss at the nape of her neck. "This is perfect." He turned her gently to face him, kissed her eyelids. "And this." Heard her subtle intake of air as he moved his lips softly over her face, repeating, "And this" each time his lips touched her anew, until he felt her shiver as they finally met her own. He focused all the tenderness he felt in his heart, all the love he had for her, wanting her to feel it though their bodies met at just this small juncture.

She heard herself whimper against his lips, overwhelmed with emotion, and touched her tongue to his, wanting more, feeling the world fade away around her. She did what she'd longed to, running her hands over his shoulders as he pulled her closer, heard her name whispered against her mouth as their lips parted, met again. His skin, she ached to feel his skin on hers, didn't care if that was all that happened this day, and, breathing heavily, she stepped back, gazing into his hooded eyes, to unbutton his shirt.

Mick sighed and leaned his head back, imagining that nothing could feel better than her trembling fingers as they worked to free him of his clothes. Each time the tips touched his skin, tiny sparks fueled the fire that threatened to become an inferno too soon. Even her tugging his shirt from his pants felt like the caress of a thousand tendrils of silk. And when she parted the fabric, running her hands slowly up his chest, and slid them over his shoulders to free him from the constraint, he felt his groin tighten further, straining to reach her. He brought her closer, running his hands down her back as he kissed her, knowing the silk of her dress would not be half so soft as her flawless skin.

Beth stepped back, never taking her eyes off his, and reached behind her to unzip her dress. Smiling wickedly, she slowly exposed first one shoulder, then the other, before letting the silk slide across her curves to pool at her feet. She felt his eyes burn across her skin as her took in every inch of her; saw the already hard ridge in his pants strain toward her. Emboldened, she dipped her head to let her hair tumble forward as she reached behind her to unhook her bra, moving her right arm across her body to slide the left side down, exposing first one breast, and then slowly repeating the movement to the other side, until she let the scrap of lace fall to the floor.

Undoubtedly he had never seen anything more beautiful than Beth, her skin flushed and glowing, standing before him wearing nothing more than a scrap of lace. He moved toward her, but she stopped him with her palm over his heart. "Your turn." She gasped out those two words as if the effort to form them were almost too great. It was all the urging he needed to shed the rest of his clothes, and to meet her in an embrace that was pure heat. The feel of her taut nipples against his chest, the way she squirmed to arrange his erection so it pressed exactly where she wanted it to, her hands urgently working down his back, her lips on his neck, his chest…

He lifted her then, arm around her waist, upright in his embrace, lips never parting, and laid them both upon the bed. He lay stretched beside her, drinking in every inch of her with his eyes, as his hands moved over her body, the feel of her soft skin, her lush curves, him mad to be inside her. Her hands driving him crazy, teasing his balls, stroking his cock in perfect rhythm, he bent his head to kiss around her breasts before gently sucking each nipple as she moaned her satisfaction, running his hand over her stomach and finally to the soft lace covering the softer hair there as he slid his hand inside her thong, teasing lightly as she trembled in his arms. He moved to his knees, slowly sliding the delicate lace over her hips, down her legs.

She gasped as she felt his lips move up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, stopping to plant a kiss at her center before working his way down the other. Her body shaking, she plunged her hands into his hair. It was all the encouragement he needed to run his tongue between her moist, swollen lips, opening her tender flesh with mouth and fingers. She heard sounds, low and urgent, only realizing it was her begging for him to stop, to please, please be inside her when she felt him respond, positioning himself to do as she asked.

She was so delicious, the taste of her exactly as he'd fantasized, sweet as the honeysuckle he's scented when they first entered the room. He would have happily pleasured her that way forever, if the urgency of her desire for union had not rung so hotly through the room. He aligned himself with her, felt himself throbbing, pulsing toward the core of her, not just physically. His hand held her face, fingers gently opening her eyes as he pushed into the tight, slick flesh as slowly as he could, savoring the scent, the sound, the sight of the love in her eyes. The feel of her hips bucking up hard to meet his, her moans and mewls, the sound of his own voice saying all the things he'd held inside himself for so long. Moving to the rhythm of the rain and her heartbeat and finally sure that she was his, that this was a world with only two inhabitants, sharing one soul. He heard his name, and her love, crying out from her lips, so close to his ear. He felt the strong contractions of her orgasm, and let his own release overtake him, plunging his teeth into her neck as he joined with her, her sweet, fearless blood pouring into his mouth, nourishing his soul.

* * *

They lay joined for a long time in the afterglow, neither wanting to breach the cocoon of happiness that encased them. Finally, though, Mick withdrew, holding her close against him as he moved beside her. He couldn't stop kissing her, telling her he loved her, that he could not imagine ever taking his hands off her again.

"Mick?" she smiled at him, the satisfied grin of a woman well loved.

"Yes?" he smiled back, his heart swelling in his chest.

"You're forgiven."

He laughed heartily at her unexpected words. "Good. You too." He rolled onto his back, pulling her atop him, gently stroking her back as he firmly held her against him. Unfortunately, the position allowed him to see the clock on the wall. It was just past 1:30, he needed to feed, and they had to meet Charles in less than an hour. Reluctantly, he eased her aside.

"No," she whispered, snuggling closer again.

"Charles will be here shortly and I need to feed," he said as he rose, going immediately to the fridge and drinking deeply from a glass already prepared for him. "But if you give me two minutes, I'll join you in the shower."

The thought of a quickie before the ride back to London propelled her from the bed, and as she made her way to the bathroom, she smiled seductively and assured him she would be waiting.

* * *

Just moments after they began the journey back to London, Beth asked for Mick's phone, having forgotten her own. Mick looked a little off-put, but she had to know how Owen was doing, and Tara, as well. The thought of Mick, lying hurt…

"Tara, how's Owen?" She asked anxiously.

"He's doing well. The doctor said pretty much what Mick did. He looks better already. That woman. How could she have done that to him? I could kill her."

"No, you couldn't," Beth said with finality, remembering Josef's words of caution. "Do not even think about it. Josef will take care of her. We'll be back soon; can I stop by and see him?"

"He'd like that, thanks Beth. And thank Mick for me." Tara rang off, and Beth handed Mick the phone, which disappeared immediately into his pocket.

"So, what's the deal with them" Mick asked, curious as to Beth's interest as well.

"They're in love, just like us," she smiled at him, squeezing his hand as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"But she's with Josef. At least it sure seemed that way when we walked in on the lust-fest."

"She's _with_ Owen. Trust me; we spent lots of time together while you were in Morocco having your own little lust-fest." She was smiling at that, so secure now. "Owen understands, allows her the freedom to fulfill her needs, and doesn't feel threatened."

She said it so easily, with such acceptance, that he wondered whether there was something in her life she'd like to be free to do. And if he trusted their love enough to allow her to do it.

"Enough about them." Glancing at her watch, she added, "It's been, oh, twenty minutes since I did this." She kissed him briefly, wanting much more, knowing it was already hers.

* * *

They stopped briefly to see Owen, who was, in fact, looking much better, but still drifting in and out of sleep, before returning to the house.

Where, evidently, all hell had just broken loose.

Mick had seen this before, Josef in a fury of majestic proportions. Invariably it had been business, Josef's discovery that someone was trying to screw him out of lots of money. First came the pacing, then the rapid-fire rant, which is where they'd been unfortunate enough to enter, then the thick, powerful silence as he plotted his vengeance.

"Thanks for showing up, Mick. Have a nice day?" he added with a sneer.

Mick knew better than to answer. He hoped this wasn't personal, and refused to make it so. Nevertheless, he did hope Josef was past mid-rant, because all three ladies looked terrified to move, such was the power of Josef's wrath. Mick tried to indicate that she and the others should disappear, as quickly as possible, with a studied look at Beth. She seemed to get it, but as she made a move toward the door, Josef fell silent, working his lower lip between his teeth.

"If you'll excuse us, ladies, Mick and I have some business to discuss," Josef said as he stalked toward his office. Mick shrugged, following closely behind him.

* * *

"Tell me exactly what happened this morning, Mick, and why you didn't think to inform me immediately." Josef settled into his chair as he waited for Mick's answer.

"I couldn't sleep, and I'm certain I don't have to explain that. Tara was frantic about Owen not coming home, and I went and got him. Look, you've spent the night with her, we both know what that's like, and we're vampires. Hell, I admire him. I wouldn't have taken her on when I was mortal," he chuckled. "Yalda scares the hell out of me."

"He did it because he thought he had to, that it was his job. Which is something I'll take up with him when he's feeling better. Being a freshie is most definitely not a job requirement. Unless that's the purpose of the hire, of course." He looked at Mick thoughtfully, and added, "And, by the way, I have no idea what she's like in bed. I've never had Yalda. Not for lack of trying, mind you."

Mick was more than surprised. Yalda seemed to be the type who left no stone unturned, and Josef was Gibraltar, as vampires went. "So, what are we going to do about her? We have Robertson's memorial service tomorrow. And we clearly can't depend on anyone, including ourselves, to watch her."

"We'll keep her with us, we have to. I've sent for Andrew Sinclair, I don't know if you've met, and I think three against one, we can handle her. And she's not coming anywhere near this house, we'll go stay there." He paused, letting that sink in. "And I've filed a report about this with the Cleaners. She's committed but a minor infraction, I know, but I want her on their radar while she's here."

Oh, Josef was serious. And Yalda was going to be seriously pissed off if she found out. "That's probably for the best. So, do you want me over there now?" Mick asked.

Josef smiled. "No, stay here with Beth. I see by your glow that you've sealed the deal, it's about time, and while I can't give you all the time I'd like to, I can make sure that you can spend the next couple of hours together. Besides, I like a challenge."

Mick certainly knew that was true, and was about to say so when they both froze, the smell of old vamp hitting them at the same time. Josef was through the door before Mick could react.

Yalda was introducing herself to Beth, Tara and Lisa, looking magnificent, as always. Socially adept, she was being as charming as possible. Beth didn't look like she was buying it, but she was clearly playing her own game with Yalda, and doing it damn well, Josef had to admit. Why did she have to be so damn wonderful?

"Yalda, please, allow me to see you back to your place, the ladies have to prepare for their evening," Josef took her elbow and led her out the front door, knowing that she wouldn't protest being alone with him to discuss her "business".

* * *

They walked in silence through the rain, Josef waiting patiently until they were inside to speak his mind.

"You play a dangerous game, Yalda. You are my guest, and I am pleased to provide for your desires. You injured one of my employees, and I am…disappointed. "

"You exaggerate, Josef, how unlike you. He was not injured, nor did I drain him. He was merely spent. Tara is a very lucky woman; he was quite an ardent and accomplished lover." She smiled at him slyly, almost seductively.

Somehow, he was not going to allow himself to be played. "I'll be sure to tell him. I am certain you won't be enjoying him again."

"He is human and was only necessary for last night. Ah, but your little blonde meal, that is more important, I think. Did you think I would not know the depth of your affections? How does it feel, Josef, knowing that your trusted friend finds her so willing in his arms? And she, so willing to love such a weak, inconsequential no one, a man whose will was broken in a moment, when the great Josef Kostan desires her so hungrily?" She leaned back on the couch, absent-mindedly caressing the soft velvet fabric.

Josef knew when he needed to deal. Her words stung, yet watching her fingers slide through the soft material of his couch aroused him nonetheless. "Exactly what do you want, Yalda?"

"The same thing you do." She was off the couch, her lips inches from his, before he realized it. "Money. Power. We are not unalike, you and I. You came to my country, built a multi-million dollar enterprise, and did not even bother to ask my permission. As you are undoubtedly aware, if the men who run that operation are of similar fortitude to your friend Mick, I will dispatch them as easily as Benoit and his human, or rearrange their logic to suit my needs, as I did with your dear friend.'' She moved closer still, allowing the full power of her presence to engulf him. "Fifty percent of your profits and my approval before any expansion of your interests in my country will suffice to buy your forgiveness. This time." Her lips met his briefly, and then she was back on the couch, adding, "However, it is a simple matter for me to return this Beth to your bed. In fact, I have already armed her with a most valuable tool. I will, of course, require additional…incentives, if you require my services in that area."

"Evidently, I require your…forgiveness. We have a deal on the property, with one contingency. I never want to hear her name pass your lips again, Yalda, and I never want you near her. Those are my terms. Are we in agreement?"

She laughed at him, heartily. "Yes, yes of course. She is of no consequence to me. You may arrange to return me to Tangier tomorrow afternoon. The other business I have here will be completed by then. Ah, I see your friend has arrived. I imagine it is presumed that I will amuse myself with the two of you this evening," her voice that honeyed silk that once drove him nearly insane with desire. "Very well. I will make do."

The door opened, and Mick and Andrew joined them. "Josef, how kind of you, three is much better than two."

"Yalda, this is Andrew. Andrew, Yalda. And we're actually your babysitters this evening. So make yourself comfortable. Fresh food is being delivered shortly, and who knows? There are four of us. Perhaps a night of Pinochle?"

"I have already won," Yalda thought, but said, "A game of chance. How amusing."


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you Laurelin the pale

Tuesday

Beth woke with a start, clutching the pillow she'd been sure was Mick. She hated waking in a strange bed, alone, and wishing the wake-up call had not come quite so early. The memorial service began at ten, but Charles was coming for her at 9:30 and she hoped the gnomes who did Josef's bidding had packed the one suit she'd brought on this trip. Certainly they had. She'd never expected to be in London for so long, none of them had, and her wardrobe was getting thin. She wondered if Josef had laundry gnomes, and if their services were available only to vampires. Of course he did, the idea of Josef measuring Woolite into a front-load was hilarious. She missed Josef, missed knowing he was sleeping just upstairs. It was going to be very lonely, back in her one bedroom apartment L.A. Wondering how the guys had made it through the night, she dragged herself from the luxurious linen sheets into the shower.

* * *

Mick was glad the night was over. The shift-sleeping that he, Josef and Andrew had done in their effort to keep Yalda confined to her freezer left him feeling wretched, and he hoped the freshies were still around, because he needed some serious blood therapy if he was going to catch a killer today.

* * *

Josef was still suspicious of Yalda's relatively good behavior. This "other business" of hers had to happen on someone else's time. He was determined that, until his plane left at one-thirty, she would not spend one minute alone.

* * *

Charles stood outside a rather larger car than Beth was used to seeing him drive, smiling warmly as she and Tara climbed in. "Owen," they cried simultaneously, Tara throwing herself at him passionately, Beth kissing his cheek before settling in between Josef and Mick. "Geez, Josef, couldn't you find anything bigger?" Beth asked.

"This does seem like a bus trip, doesn't it?" Josef asked as he looked around the back of the large limousine. "I thought with six of us, the Mercedes would be too cramped. I do like my space."

"Dare I ask where Yalda is? Is she gone yet?"

"No, but thankfully she will be, in just a few hours. Right now, she's in my car, parked across the street, pouting at Andrew, I'm sure."

"He can handle it," Mick added. "So, how was the Ritz, sweetheart?"

"The sheets were amazing. As was breakfast. But I was lonely, I really missed you guys." She patted each of their knees affectionately. Only after feeling Mick stiffen did she realize what he thought she'd said. "My apartment is going to feel like a coffin, I'm so used to having people around all the time," she added, and felt Mick relax.

"You're welcome to move in with me, Beth," Josef said seductively. "Plenty of room, and people, at my place," Josef smiled at her, knowing the thought would drive Mick crazy.

"I'll swear I'll stake him and mail him to Yalda," Mick thought, trying to contain his anger in front of Josef's employees. Suspecting Josef was just pushing his buttons, he held his tongue.

"Well, I liked the robe," Lisa said.

Josef laughed conspiratorially. "Did you steal it?"

She looked uncomfortable, but nodded.

"Me, too," Beth and Tara sang out simultaneously.

"Great, I've got my own second-story crew. And all of you on your way to church. If you're struck by lightning at the door, I don't know any of you."

* * *

Charles drove around Trafalgar Square, pulling up in front of St. Martin-in-the-Fields, past the cordon of limousines Josef had hired for the day, just as the quarter-hour chime struck. Others of the senior executives were milling about outside, offering condolences and murmuring their shock at this unseemly turn of events. Lisa, Tara and Beth led the way, with Josef, Yalda and Mick following, backed up by Owen and Andrew.

The service was fitting, Josef speaking briefly about their communal loss, and by eleven, they were back in limos, headed toward the office where Josef had arranged a luncheon.

Josef was growing more suspicious by the moment of Yalda, who, along with Andrew, had joined them on this leg of the trip. Her presence had plunged the rest of the passengers into an encompassing silence, and she sat like a queen whose minions awaited her permission to speak. However, Josef saw the wheels turning, and had noticed her attention to a particular pew in the church, but had been unable to determine which of his employees so interested her. He'd know soon enough, but hoped it wouldn't cost him another employee in finding out.

* * *

The offices looked very different from the first time he'd been there, Mick thought. Josef, or whoever it was that orchestrated these things for him, had removed all the cubies from the central area, replaced with both tables and more casual groupings of sofas and chairs. The main conference room was filled with an array of what he assumed were the finest comestibles, and for a moment, he wished he could taste something. The downside of his brief time as a human, loving food again, and now he'd have to learn to ignore how good everything looked. Although it was easier than thinking of never sleeping the night with Beth.

He observed Yalda closely, as, he noticed, did Andrew. Josef had her on his arm, but Mick knew as well as any how quickly she could move. And move she did, he admitted to himself as he watched her charm man and woman alike as Josef introduced her as counselor to the Moroccan royal family. She was gracious, she was gorgeous and she cast her spell over each person she met. However, Mick got the feeling that she was looking for someone, and he knew better than to think her interest in any of the humans went beyond how she could use them.

* * *

Everyone was anxious to leave, and Josef was happy to see each person say good-bye. He would not be losing any more of his staff today, and Yalda would be on his plane inside the hour. He questioned how it had gone so smoothly, but thanked the gods that no one had been hurt.

He opened the door to his office and practically shoved Yalda inside. There, well hidden from his staff, were several people he'd hired for _his_ catering needs, as well as those of the other undead members of his group. He'd love to starve Yalda, weakening her, but knew that he did not even want to imagine what she would resort to if desperate. So he offered his hospitality, and fed quite well himself. He did wish he'd remembered to tell Mick about the available freshies, but thought a little hunger might clue Mick in to what _he_ was feeling; a very great hunger for Beth.

The door opened, and he gestured to Mick to help himself. "They're all gone," He told Josef as he summoned a very healthy-looking redhead to his side.

"How disappointing," Yalda commented, "I didn't get to meet everyone."

"Since when have you become fascinated with my staff?" Josef asked pointedly.

"They're all so charming," she responded, "I merely wished the picture had been complete."

"Well, you'll have to live with your curiosity. It's nearly time to go to the airport," Josef added. He fought to remember who'd been at the church, but hadn't returned to the offices. Someone who wanted the time off, probably, but he preferred to know who that person was.

At that moment, the rest of the crew came in, led by Beth, whom he tried very hard not to look at as he longed to. "So," she asked, "Where was Ms. Quinn? I saw her at the church, and I wanted to say good-bye."

Both Josef and Mick looked at her, and then Josef looked to Yalda. "I'm sorry everyone, but I need a moment alone with Yalda." It was a command, and everyone moved out accordingly. Except Beth, who hesitated to leave them alone, but moved quickly as Mick propelled her out the door.

"So what is it about Heather Quinn that's so fascinating to you, Yalda? And don't even try to gloss it over."

"Very well. She is my loose end. She knows I was here, she saw me with Salazar. She's the jealous type, did you know?" Josef had not known, but kept his face impassive. "Jealous women are potentially dangerous. She was Salazar's lover. If she finds out it was I who killed him…Not that I think for a moment that human could harm me, but, as I said, I hate loose ends. However, I suppose I will have to live with this one. For the time being."

"Can I buy her life?" Josef asked, knowing full well he would never leave a potential problem unsolved.

She laughed, heartily. "No, why did you ask when you know the answer? You are too sentimental about these humans, Josef; it will be your downfall."

"Gee, and I thought daylight was my problem." He rose, and took her arm. "Time to go."

* * *

The others stood waiting for the trip to the airport. It couldn't be too soon for Beth, who, hand in her pocket, fingered the stake she'd taken from Mick's kit. She was glad to see she wouldn't even have to try to use it, they were almost out the door and it looked as if they'd get Yalda to the airport without incident.

"You!" As one, they turned to see Heather Quinn emerge from her office, pointing at Yalda as she screamed. Mick and Tara were closest, and pushed her back, slamming the door behind them. "There's only one way out oh here," Heather said, eyes deadly cold. She went to her desk, and pulled a gun from the drawer as Yalda crashed through the closed door.

"Silver bullets," she said calmly as she aimed at Yalda. "Benoit gave you away. And I did some research."

They were all in her office now, Yalda not ten feet from Heather, six feet of ethereal vamp, looking for the weakness, waiting for her moment.

Tara began to speak quietly, imploring Heather to put the gun down, much as she would have loved to shoot Yalda herself. Heather shushed her, never taking her eyes from Yalda.

"None of you understand. I killed Robertson, so I can certainly live with killing that _thing_. I'm so sorry, Mr. Kostan, you've been so good to me. But he was trying to blackmail me, and he threatened Oziel, and it happened before I knew what I was doing. I was so angry. The knife is at my house."

"Heather," Josef said quietly, "It was a crime of passion; I understand that, we all do. I have a battery of superb lawyers, just don't make it worse, you'll only get yourself hurt. Put the gun down." She flicked her eyes in Josef's direction, and it was all the opening Yalda needed.

Heather fired at the movement, striking Yalda in the arm, momentarily stopping her. She was firing wildly now, and Josef, Mick and Andrew pushed the humans out of the line of fire. It was a moment too late, and Mick saw Owen slump to the floor, heard Tara's anguished scream.

Saw Heather Quinn slump like a broken doll to the floor, as Yalda snapped her neck with no more effort than if it were a matchstick.

Then, silence.

Mick ran to Owen, hoping he wasn't badly hit. It was the right side of his chest, and he was gasping for air, and Mick knew that, without medical equipment of any kind, all he could do was cover the wound and hope that help came quickly. He removed his jacket and held it loosely over Owen's spraying chest and yelled, "Somebody, call 911, do you people have 911? Come on Owen, stay with us." Just then, he heard a loud thud and saw Yalda fly over his head and crash with a thud against the wall.

He turned to see Josef smugly looking at his hand, and wished he'd been the one to deck her.

She was on her feet in a second, of course, but rather than head for Josef, it was toward Mick that she moved. She pulled him up and flung him toward Josef, knocking them both through the wall. "Emergency services indeed. Allow me to save him."

"No!" Tara screamed, but Yalda flung her easily from Owen's fading body and she landed, unmoving, against the heavy wooden desk.

Yalda kneeled beside Owen, and raised him by his shoulders to her exposed fangs.

"No," he whispered weakly, preferring death to a life like hers.

As Josef rushed back in, he saw Yalda's teeth sink into Owen's neck. But before he could reach her, stop her, he saw something else.

Beth, eyes raging, plunging a stake right through Yalda's back, directly into her heart.

Yalda fell across Owen, and Josef rushed to pull to her off. Mick immediately resumed the coverage, praying that Yalda hadn't had the time to drain him. No, there was a pulse, growing slower each minute, but Beth had gotten to her just in time.

Beth stood triumphant over Yalda, whose eyes stared at her in amazement. "Bitch!" she screamed, and kicked her squarely in the behind. God, that felt so good, she prepared to do it again.

"Beth!" Josef grabbed her around the waist and dragged her away, not wanting her to get carried away and accidentally dislodge the stake. "Great job, Buffy." He beamed at her, couldn't help himself. She was magnificent, and he wanted her, right there, right then and always. In his world, he could imagine little that was more exciting than the sight of Beth staking Yalda, combined with the smell of fresh, warm blood. Damn, she'd make a great vampire.

Mick looked up to see Andrew and Josef escorting the women to Josef's office, away from the scene. The Cleaners entered, heading first toward Owen, shooing Mick away and taking over efficiently. Another of their crew removed the silver bullet from Yalda, none too gently, if the flash of pain in her eyes was any indication. Mick saw their Leader leave with Josef, saw them speaking, but couldn't hear their words. In moments, Owen was removed to a waiting ambulance, and Yalda was carted off, to who knew what fate they'd condemn her to.

* * *

Josef sent Andrew with Tara and Lisa to the private hospital where Owen would be treated, while he, along with Beth and Mick rode with Charles back to his house.

"So, what do you think they'll do to her," Mick asked, assessing the amount of wasted blood that covered his hands and clothes.

"Who knows?" Josef answered quietly, staring out the window. He hoped he had some sway with the Cleaners. Despite what she'd done, murdering Benoit for personal gain, killing a high-profile human, extorting _him_, she was Yalda, he hoped he had been persuasive in his argument and insured their leniency. Beth would be in danger from this day forward. Yalda would never rest until she'd had her revenge on the human who'd staked her. Josef wished, for the moment, that life of the vampire was truly as it had been portrayed on Buffy. Yalda would have been dust, and Beth would be safe.

"Well, I wish I'd thought to pick up Heather's gun, I'd have killed her," Beth declared. "She tried to kill Owen, she did kill Quinn and that doesn't even take into account what she did to Mick…" her voice trailed off, the fight drained from her. "I'm so tired."

"Yeah, me too," Mick agreed.

"Well I feel invigorated. Staking is so exciting when I'm not the victim. I think I'll drop you off and visit my tailor. There's blood on my cuffs and apparently it's a bitch to get out." He hoped he'd sounded convincing. He simply could not stand the thought of having to listen to them making love while he yearned so deeply for Beth.

* * *

"So I guess we'll be leaving tomorrow," Beth said as she and Mick sagged onto the sofa before heading to their respective beds.

"Well, I'm sure I am. I have a case that I promised I'd deliver yesterday. In fact, I should probably leave tonight." Beth looked so sad and he would have held her had he not still been blood-soaked. "You can stay a few more days if you'd like. I'm certain Josef won't kick you out." In fact, he was sure Josef would do a happy dance to have a few more days alone with Beth. What was much harder to live with was that he suspected that Beth might be doing that same happy dance to have a few more days alone with Josef.

"No, that will just make it worse. I forgot what it was like, having people around all the time. I miss it, Mick, and I'm going to miss all of them." She sighed as she stood. "I really do need a shower, and a nap." She leaned in carefully to kiss him, then turned to walk up the stairs.

* * *

The house was quiet as Josef entered. He had, in fact, stopped to order some shirts, but mostly he'd sat at the hospital with Tara, until he and the doctor persuaded her that Owen would be out of it for hours after his thankfully successful surgery, and that she'd be better served at home, resting. He'd sat with her until she'd fallen asleep, and could not help the jealousy he felt. Owen had Tara, Mick had Beth, and he had money, and power, and no woman who'd sit by his bed. Metaphorically speaking, of course. He'd made the decision earlier to go to Scotland with Andrew tomorrow, sure he could not endure a transatlantic flight with Beth and Mick. It was time to leave L.A. behind, and Scotland an ideal spot for a vampire. Big cities with willing freshies, plenty of tech people, and really great weather for a vampire. He'd find an estate close to Edinburgh, or Glasgow, and maybe fly in Ryder and Logan to hook him up. Yes, Scotland would do for a while.

Mick came down the stairs, looking refreshed, and Josef thought he'd be refreshed, too, if he'd spent the afternoon in Beth's bed.

"So, Josef, I was thinking if it's possible, could I leave tonight? I really need to get back; I've neglected so many other cases."

Josef shrugged. "Sorry, tomorrow morning is the earliest. The turn-around from Morocco…"

"Right. Didn't think of that. So, what time are we leaving?"

"You and Beth are leaving. I'm going to Scotland with Andrew. It's been a long time, and I think I'll get a place up there. Maybe get out of L.A. for awhile." He said it casually, but Mick suspected that he knew the reason, and it wasn't the heather on the moors.

"Beth might like to go to Scotland, you know, while she's over here anyway," Mick said.

Josef looked at him, more than a little surprised at what he'd thought he heard. "Are you suggesting I take Beth with me?"

"I'm suggesting she might like to go. Look, Josef, I love her, we both know that. But there's something in her eyes when she talks to you, in her face when she sees you…She has to find out, and so do we, just what that something is. Because I want her happy."

"What does Beth say about your little theory, Mick?" Josef asked hopefully.

"We haven't discussed it, not really. But I did suggest that if she wanted to stay on, here, for a few more days, I would understand." Mick was sad, Josef could see it, but he also seemed determined to take the high road.

"You do know that if the situation were reversed, she'd be handcuffed to me until we were on that plane together?"

"Then you should be glad I'm not you," Mick answered.

* * *

Beth bounded down the stairs, refreshed and ready for action. "My two favorite men," she grinned, then added mischievously, "Except for Charles and Owen. Have we heard how Owen's doing? I'd like to go see him."

"Tomorrow. The doctor threw Tara out, and I don't think Owen's up for company. It was touch and go for awhile, but they think he'll make a full recovery," Josef said.

"Thank God." She closed her eyes as if in silent prayer, then opened them, smiling at these two men who shared her heart. "Okay. I'm ready for the bad news. When are we leaving?"

"You and Mick are leaving tomorrow, around one, I guess. I'm going to look for that place in Scotland."

Scotland, thought Beth as her eyes brightened. "I've never been there, either. But you'll invite me over to traipse around your castle, won't you?"

Josef laughed. "Traipse? Well, I wasn't actually thinking of a castle, but if you'd like to traipse around it, I'll see what I can do." He stood, adding, "My turn for a nap. You two have fun." With that, he left them alone.

* * *

Mick suggested dinner, and Beth realized she was famished. "Let's walk over to the Michelin building. I hear there's a good place in there." Arm in arm they strolled through the streets, past the Underground studded with small shops, in amiable silence. While the sun had not popped through, the rain had stopped, and she was amazed, again, at how clean the air smelled. L.A. sure warped your concept of air. Here, though in a vast, teeming city, it generally could not be seen. She liked London; maybe she'd come here and stay for a year. Someday.

Over dinner, Mick broached the subject he was dreading, but felt compelled to address. "I think you should go to Scotland with Josef."

She nearly choked. "Why?"

"Because I know you want to. Because there's something between you and Josef. Because if you don't get clear about him now, you and I will always wonder. Because I have to give you this. Because I love you." Good thing he didn't need to breathe, he'd have turned blue by now.

She thought about what he said for a long while, knowing it was true, knowing he was right, and sure that now, or in a day, or a week, she would want to explore her feelings further, and Mick would be heartbroken. She was certain she knew exactly what it was between them, but she wasn't about to tell Mick that she was just plain out-of-control hot for his best friend. "I love you, dear, but Josef is bangin' " was not a thought that would put his mind at rest. She sipped her wine, composing her words carefully. Leaned close to him, and said, "If we're going to be apart for a few more days, I have an idea."

Inches from her beautiful mouth, he answered. "And what's that?"

Eyes twinkling with devilish excitement, she whispered, "Let's shag."

* * *

Josef could not help but hear every single sound of pleasure coming from Beth's bedroom as he straightened the bow tie that completed the tuxedo he wore for an evening at the casino. He'd awakened feeling lucky, thinking that a night of gambling might be just what they needed to escape the horrors of the day. But Mick and Beth were doing what people since the dawn of time had done to chase away horror.

He'd settle for gambling. And pay so as not to be alone.

Thanks for reading, and reviewing


	14. Chapter 14

My unending gratitude to the brilliant Laurelin thepale for guiding this newbie with both intelligence and kindness.

Wednesday

Beth did not want to leave her bed, knowing that when she did, it meant she was on her way home. She sighed, aware that each of her vacations ended this way, someone physically dragging her back to reality, she mentally kicking and screaming all the way. Especially this time. Not only was she unsure about the new job, she also knew she had unresolved issues with Josef that would never be addressed in L.A., in real life. Hoping there was a way to work it out, she threw off the covers and headed for the shower.

* * *

Josef entered the room with pure glee in his heart. "Mick!" He screamed as he bashed his fist on the top of the freezer. "Wake up, Romeo!" He grinned through the glass at Mick's blinking eyes, and bashed again.

"Alright!" Mick bellowed back at him, "I'm awake, knock it off." He so would have liked to have punched Josef right in his grinning face just then, but sensing that, Josef leaned heavily on the top. "What is it with you? Open the damn door!"

Smiling, Josef flicked the lid open. "Mick, I do realize that no one needs his beauty sleep more than you, and for Beth's sake I hate to interrupt, but you were anxious to get home and I was able to get you a ten o'clock clearance." Josef threw him his robe, adding, "And cover up Mr. Happy, show some respect for my delicate constitution."

Mick rolled his eyes, but threw the robe over his shoulders as he stood. "What time is it?" he asked blearily, "and why are you wearing a tuxedo?"

"It's just past seven-thirty, so you've got a whole hour to get ready. And you and I have already discussed the importance of appearance."

"Yeah, well, you'll still have to buy me dinner if you want to do me, Josef."

Josef ignored him, anxious to tell his tale. "I just got in, actually. I won an extraordinary amount of money last night, my friend, so you not only get your regular fee," he said, "but I've got a very tasty bonus in mind."

"How much is an extraordinary amount?" Mick asked, not sure is he was prepared for the answer.

"Everything being relative…a lot," he said, his grin widening. "Oh, and a small island near Anguilla. I'm going to rename it Kostan's Cove, just to annoy the hell out of the guy I won it from. It was his pride and joy. God, is there anything better than taking an idiot for his treasures? His wife loves that island. He is _such_ a dead man." Looking at him, Mick was sure his face would split. He'd ask for the details later. "Oh, and you'd better go wake Juliet. I didn't want to be indiscrete," Josef added as he left he room, humming.

* * *

One of the good things about being a vampire, Mick thought, was speed. He was showered, dressed and packed in minutes, and he'd have time for a leisurely breakfast and a stop at Owen's before it was time to go. He'd heard Beth padding down the stairs moments before, and wished there were a couple more hours before he had to leave. More than the fact that he'd completely forgotten how a human woman felt, he realized last night that he'd forgotten how love felt. How he wished he could tuck Beth in at his side and hold her there forever. But first, he knew, he had to let her go.

* * *

Beth thought again how much she'd miss this, bizarre as it would seem to most. She was enjoying her plate full of eggs, bacon, tatties, tomato, mushrooms, a full English breakfast just the thing after the workout she'd gotten last night, while she watched Josef enjoy his breakfast of fresh blood. Mick joined them, kissing her lightly before pulling Lisa into his lap for his morning meal. A very unusual dining experience, to be sure, and not likely to show up in a sitcom, but she loved their easy familiarity, and wished it didn't have to end. "Gentlemen, you'll have to excuse me," she said reluctantly. "I need to finish packing right now if there's a chance to see Owen before we leave."

"Leave it. I'll have someone pack it up and send it to you," Josef assured her. "Charles will be here in a few minutes." Kissing his meal lightly on her cheek before dismissing her, he added, "I'll say my goodbyes then."

"Josef, wait," Mick said. "Beth wants to go to Scotland with you." There, he'd said it.

"Do you?" Josef asked her, hoping for and dreading her answer at the same time.

Beth looked at him with eyes unwavering. "Yes. I have to be back in L.A. no later than Sunday, new job Monday and all, but I can catch a flight if you're not ready to leave by then." She hoped she sounded more confident than she felt, as she hoped Mick had meant what he'd said.

Josef smiled, trying not to betray his turmoil. "So be it." Beth hurried from the room when she heard Charles at the door.

"Mick?" Josef wanted his approval, and he had to know that Mick was his friend on the other side of whatever might happen.

Mick offered a faint smile. "Josef, we are always brothers, no matter what. Just do not hurt her." With that, they followed Beth out the door.

Owen was sleeping when they arrived, but Tara was glad for the company and touched that they would come. Beth touched Owen's hand, willing him to be well. He looked awful, and certainly like he needed rest, so Beth shooed everyone into the hallway to say goodbye.

"I am going to miss you so much," Beth said as she hugged Tara tightly. "We'll call, and email, and you'll come to L.A. and see me when Owen's up to it, right?" She realized she sounded slightly desperate, but she didn't have lots of girlfriends and she was sure Tara would become a good one.

Tara opened her mouth to reply, but Josef interrupted. "Brilliant as usual, Beth. Tara, as soon as Owen is up to it, I'll send the plane for you. L.A. is the perfect place to recuperate, you can stay at my house for a couple of months."

Tara hugged him, tears in her eyes. "Josef, you are so sweet."

Josef grinned at Mick over Tara's shoulder, mouthing, "See? I'm sweet," at his less-than-convinced friend.

"It's my pleasure, and the least I can do. The most I can do is this." He handed her a check for a half-million, and watched it flutter to the floor.

"Josef, this is too much," she said as he picked it up and handed it back to her.

"It's just the right bonus for all you've both done this week. We've got to go, plane to catch, but I'll be in touch."

* * *

Josef instructed Charles to drop him off at the house. He was not about to inflict what was sure to be a drawn out, tearful good-bye on himself. He was too tired, and said so as Mick followed him inside.

"I deposited your fee directly into your bank account, along with a bonus," Josef said wearily. "Someone will pick you up at the airport. I'll see you Sunday."

Mick was relieved at that. "I'm glad you're bringing Beth back."

"I only booked three nights in Edinburgh. If I can't find a place in that time, it wasn't meant to be. But I promise, I would not have let her go commercial, and certainly not alone. Not until I hear from the Cleaners. We'll decide what to do to protect Beth when I get back. In the meantime, she'll be safe enough with me. Now go. Have a good trip."

* * *

They rode to the airport in virtual silence, Beth afraid she'd start crying and not stop until his plane disappeared into the clouds, Mick clutching her hand as if to save himself. The tears came anyway, and by the time they pulled up to the hangar at Gatwick airport, they flowed steadily down her cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want you to go," she tried to joke, but her closing throat betrayed her.

Encircling her with his arms, Mick replied, "I'm pretty sure I'd rather be here with you, too." He sighed, she felt so very good right there against him, he wanted her on that plane, wanted her to decide right then that he was the only one for her, and wondered if he was making the biggest mistake of his life, handing her over to Josef like this. Her hot tears led him to believe he knew what the outcome would be, and the way she clutched at him reassured him further.

"Mr. St. John?" A man in a pilot's uniform man addressed him, "You'll have to board the plane now, we're leaning in ten minutes." Beth's tears flowed freely as Mick held her face in his hands, kissing her, looking deeply into her eyes, kissing her again.

"I love you," she croaked out through her tears.

"Yeah. Me too." He turned and walked up the steps into the plane, feeling like the world's loneliest fool.

* * *

Beth wondered why London had to have so many airports, though judging by the congestion she'd witnessed at the ones she'd seen, she probably shouldn't ask. The traffic was thick as her head felt, and she glanced at her watch, hoping they'd make it to Stanstead in time for the flight. Taking her mirror from her purse, she decided that the best thing was to just wash her face, there was no hope of repairing her makeup at this point, when she wasn't sure if another round of lonely tears would assault her at any minute. And looking at herself, she saw someone she was no longer sure she liked. She should be on that plane with Mick. But she'd been so spoiled this past week or so, having everything so readily at her disposal, that she'd let herself think she somehow had the right to love Mick and lust after Josef. A spoiled, selfish princess who didn't care about anything but her own pleasure, her own desires. She didn't deserve either of them and it would serve her right if they both washed their hands of her.

* * *

"I was beginning to think you'd gone back to L.A. Then I remembered that I have your passport," Josef said as he waved it at her, smiling gently. Her eyes were glassy red and swollen, and he knew he'd been right to leave them alone with their goodbyes. "Come on, sweetie, Andrew has a very nice little plane, and when you see Edinburgh, you'll be glad you stayed on." He put an arm around her shoulder as they walked across the tarp to the plane that would carry him another step further from the life he'd been living in L.A.

My sincere thanks to everyone who took the time to write a review.


End file.
